(REMAKE CHANBAEK) Michiru Heya
by eriskwon
Summary: Baekhyun memiliki teman sekamar baru, dan dia adalah Park Chanyeol, sang Casanova yang terkenal karena memiliki hobi menjual tubuhnya hampir ke setiap orang yang mau membayar. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi ketika Baekhyun mulai menaruh perasaan pada sang Casanova? Terutama ketika sang Casanova sepertinya hanya tertarik kepada uang, bukan cinta. CHANBAEK/YAOI/MANGA REMAKE/END
1. Chapter 1

**[REMAKE] Michiru Heya by Nekota Yonezou**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **And others.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama. Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Nekota Yonezou.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash. If you hate ChanBaek or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

-Baekhyun POV-

Beberapa hari yang lalu, kepala asrama memberitahuku bahwa aku harus mengganti teman sekamarku. Aku tidak tahu pasti kenapa. Semua begitu tiba-tiba.

Teman sekamarku yang baru adalah Park Chanyeol. Orang-orang memanggilnya sang Casanova. Ada begitu banyak rumor yang berterbangan di dalam asrama ini tentang dirinya. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa ibunya merupakan pelacur kelas atas dan ayahnya meninggal karena bunuh diri bersama dengan kekasih prianya yang umurnya bahkan belum mencapai dua puluh tahun.

Hari dimana aku pindah adalah hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan seseorang yang menjual dirinya. Ya, Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang seperti itu. Dia menjual dirinya, melayani orang lain di atas ranjang, dan mendapatkan uang atas hal itu. Untuk yang ini bukanlah rumor semata, tetapi kenyataan. Dan itu membuatku benar-benar penasaran akan dirinya.

Dan tanpa sama sekali kurencanakan, bukannya menyapanya ketika kali pertama kami bertemu. Aku malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak sopan.

"Apakah kau gay?"

Jikalau dia terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku itu, dia benar-benar tidak menunjukkannya.

"Apabila dibutuhkan," jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

Senyumnya benar-benar tampan. Dan itu membuat kedua pipiku seketika menghangat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu." Ucapku kikuk.

Senyum itu masih tak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun," aku menyodorkan tanganku kepadanya. "Orang-orang biasanya memanggilku Baekhyun."

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Dia menjabat tanganku erat. "Jika kau sudah mendengar rumor tentangku, tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan tentang hal itu. Dan aku ingin kau meminjamkan kamar ini untukku dua atau tiga kali seminggu selama tiga jam. Aku ingin kau menghabiskan waktumu di luar kamar saat itu."

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan saat itu?"

Chanyeol tampak kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. Dia berdeham dan kembali tersenyum. "Aku akan menggunakan tempat ini untuk melayani orang yang sudah membayarku."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Entah kenapa aku merasa kecewa mendengar jawabannya. "Aku membenci kenyataan bahwa akan ada orang yang tidak aku kenal melakukan hubungan seks di dalam kamarku," ucapku mencoba membuat suaraku terdengar tegas.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu," ucapnya. "Aku tidak akan menggunakan tempat tidurmu dan aku juga akan membuka jendela. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuat masalah."

Aku sadar. Yang membuatku kecewa saat ini adalah melihat dirinya bisa mengatakan semua ini dengan wajah yang begitu santai dan bersahabat. Ini benar-benar membuatku kesal setengah mati.

"Aku akan membayar sewa kamar ini kepadamu nanti." Chanyeol berkata.

Aku mendengus sebal. "Kau pikir aku akan menerima uang itu?"

"Baiklah... Baiklah..." Dia tertawa kecil. "Jika hal ini benar-benar mengganggumu maka kau bisa mendonasikan uangnya kepada orang yang membutuhkan. Atau jika kau tetap seperti ini, aku akan pindah dari kamar ini."

Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Entah kenapa dia malah membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah!" Seruku kemudian. "Kita coba lihat dulu apa yang akan terjadi dalam dua minggu ini."

"Benarkah? Ini benar-benar bagus."

Aku bisa melihat senyum tampan itu kembali muncul di wajahnya. Astaga, kenapa aku malah mengizinkannya. Tetapi entah kenapa melihat wajah sedihnya tadi membuatku lemah. Dan mulai sekarang, sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri akan dirinya dan kebiasaannya ini. Kau harus kuat, Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun!" Jaehwan, sahabatku menyapaku ketika aku baru saja melahap sarapanku di ruang makan pagi ini.

"Pagi."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu dengan teman sekamarmu yang baru?" Tanyanya.

"Uhm...? Biasa saja," jawabku.

Dia belum membawa kliennya selama beberapa hari ini. Jadi semua masih baik-baik saja.

"Tetapi, dia si casanova terkenal itu kan?" Jaehwan berkata sembari memotong-motong sandwich di atas piringnya. "Apakah kau tidak khawatir kalau suatu saat nanti dia ingin berhubungan seks denganmu?"

Aku terpaku. Sendok dari tanganku seketika terjatuh. Sial, aku melupakan kemungkinan yang satu itu. Jaehwan menyeringai kearahku dan saat ini aku benar-benar ingin memukul wajahnya. Sialan benar dia. Sepertinya dia menikmati ini semua.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hei, Baekhyun!"

Suara Chanyeol membuatku yang sedang melamun seketika terkejut. Tanpa kusadari tubuhku mulai gemetar. Sial, kenapa aku jadi penakut seperti ini? Tetapi memang menakutkan membayangkan Chanyeol tiba-tiba memaksaku untuk berhubungan seks dengannya. Aku ini masih perawan, dan dia itu laki-laki.

"Apa?" seruku.

Chanyeol menatapku bingung dengan kedua mata coklatnya. Aku baru sadar kalau dia memiliki sepasang mata yang indah. Pipiku tiba-tiba terasa menghangat. Sialan, ada apa denganku? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan satu tangannya di bahuku.

Aku semakin gemetar. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabku.

Dia tersenyum dan perlahan mendekat kearahku. "Tapi kau gemetar," ucapnya. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya di leherku dan wajahku semakin terasa panas. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari kulitku.

Aku bisa merasakan dia tengah menatapku seksama saat ini. Dari sudut mataku bisa kulihat dia menyeringai.

Tidak mungkin. Bayangan dirinya yang memperkosaku tiba-tiba berputar di dalam kepalaku dan perutku terasa mengencang karena itu. Aku benar-benar ingin lari, tetapi entah kenapa aku hanya bisa terpaku disini.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, okay?" ucapnya kemudian. Aku menoleh pelan dan dapat kulihat dia menjauhkan kepalanya dariku sambil tersenyum lembut.

Astaga, dia mengetahui apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Aku bisa merasakan panas di wajahku. Aku yakin wajahku kini pasti sudah semerah tomat. Kali ini aku benar-benar ingin lari, bukan karena takut, tetapi karena luar biasa malu.

"Bagaimana kau membuktikannya?!" seruku kemudian.

"Aku sudah memutuskan sejak lama kalau aku tidak akan tidur dengan teman sekamarku. Bahkan jika mereka yang memintaku, karena semuanya akan menjadi rumit." Chanyeol berkata. "Selain itu, klienku itu pencemburu dan itu akan menjadi masalah lain."

Jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Kau bisa tidur denganku jika kau sudah tidak menjadi teman sekamarku lagi, dan kau harus membayarku," ucapnya kemudian. Senyum main-main terpatri di wajahnya.

Aku mendengus. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Karena itu semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol berkata lagi.

Dia kemudian melangkah menjauh menuju kearah tempat tidurnya sambil bersiul.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Baiklah, aku lega sekarang. Aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan ucapannya karena dia mengucapkannya dengan nada main-main, tetapi setidaknya aku bisa meyakinkan diriku bahwa tubuhku akan aman untuk saat ini.

"Ah iya," sesuatu tiba-tiba melintas di kepalaku. "Hei, Chanyeol!"

Dia menoleh.

"Walaupun tiba-tiba suatu hari nanti kau menyukaiku, kau tetap tidak akan mencoba tidur denganku?" tanyaku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku menanyakan hal ini.

Dia terdiam sejenak, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lembut. "Kau benar-benar memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, Baekhyun" ucapnya.

Baiklah, aku yakin wajahku kini kembali memerah. Aku benar-benar menyesali pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutku itu sekarang. Dasar mulut sialan.

Dan Chanyeol juga sialan. Aku sudah mempermalukan diriku berkali-kali di hadapannya hari ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Semua ini karena dirinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hei Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja muncul di atas kepalaku ketika aku tengah berbaring, bersantai di tempat tidurku malam ini.

"Hmm?"

"Maaf karena ini tiba-tiba, tetapi bisakah kau meminjamkan kamar ini kepadaku sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Kamar?" aku mengangkat tubuhku dan melemparkan komik yang kubaca sembarangan.

Ah iya. Dia harus bekerja. Baiklah, sepertinya inilah saatnya. Tiba-tiba aku merasa malu membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan di kamar ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi," ucapku sembari bergegas berdiri dan bersiap untuk keluar dari kamar ini.

"Maaf, aku akan mengurus semuanya. Jangan khawatir," ucapnya tersenyum.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, mengambil beberapa barangku dan melangkah menuju pintu. "Aku akan kembali dalam tiga jam," ucapku.

Dia mengangguk.

Aku bergerak keluar dari dalam kamar. Dan mataku menangkap seorang laki-laki yang begitu cantik berdiri di luar pintu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam dan dia terlihat gugup.

Aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba dia melangkah melewatiku dan memeluk Chanyeol yang berdiri di balik pintu. Dia terus meminta Chanyeol agar segera membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang dan menatapku dengan kedua mata coklatnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Baek." Chanyeol berbisik.

Aku terdiam sejenak setelah Chanyeol membawa laki-laki itu masuk dan menutup pintu perlahan. Astaga, dia benar-benar menjual dirinya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kemudian melangkah pergi.

Aku tahu dia begitu sejak awal, tetapi tetap saja aneh terasa ketika melihat seseorang terutama teman sekamarmu meminta izin untuk berhubungan seks di kamar kalian. Otakku tiba-tiba saja dipenuhi bayangan apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol dengan laki-laki tadi dan aku bisa merasakan pipiku menghangat. Sial, Chanyeol selalu membuatku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak akhir-akhir ini.

"Baekhyun!"

Aku melompat kaget ketika wajah Jaehwan tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapanku.

"Kau tidak di kamar?" Tanyanya. "Itu berarti si casanova sedang bekerja?"

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal itu dengan begitu keras," bisikku sambil menolehkan kepalaku kesana kemari. Aku menghela napas ketika tahu bahwa aku hanya berdua saja dengan Jaehwan di koridor ini.

"Kau berkata seperti itu, tetapi aku tahu kau sedang membayangkan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini." Jaehwan mencubit kedua pipiku gemas. Dan aku yakin wajahku benar-benar merah sekarang. "Kau si mesum kecil," tambahnya.

"Diam!" Aku melepaskan jarinya dari kedua pipiku.

"Beritahu aku apa posisinya?" Bisik Jaehwan kemudian.

Aku terdiam. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku rasa dia bisa jadi keduanya," ucap Jaehwan. "Dia bisa menjadi top dan juga bottom. Kau tahu, dia profesional. Jadi pasti dia bisa menjadi keduanya."

Sialan. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Chanyeol sedang berada di atas tubuh laki-laki tadi muncul di kepalaku. Dia mendominasi. Dan kemudian bayangan itu berganti menjadi bayangan ketika dia berada di bawah laki-laki tadi. Wajahnya yang memerah.

Dan tiba-tiba saja aku bertanya-tanya. Jika suatu hari nanti dia tidur denganku, siapa yang akan menjadi bagian atas dan bagian bawah? Astaga, apa-apaan? Apa barusan aku mengatakan kalau suatu hari nanti dia tidur denganku? Otakku sudah benar-benar kacau sekarang. Ini semua karena Park Chanyeol. Dan ini juga karena lelaki di hadapanku yang sialnya adalah sahabatku ini.

"Jaehwan, kau benar-benar sialan!" Teriakku menjambak rambut Jaehwan frustasi.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Another remake story~

Kali ini aku meremake salah satu manga favoritku. Aku sendiri udah lama banget kepengen meremake manga ini jadi fanfic dengan otp ku sebagai karakter utamanya.

Awalnya aku kepengen ngejadiin HunHan sebagai karakter utamanya, tetapi karena fanfic remakeku yang sebelumnya sudah HunHan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan ChanBaek.

Dan mangaka dari manga ini adalah Nekota Yonezou. Kalau kalian suka baca manga yaoi kalian pasti tau dia karena dia cukup terkenal di dunia manga yaoi, terutama karena manga-manga dia emang bagus-bagus semua. Dan isi ceritanya juga gak cuma seks, kayak kebanyakan manga yaoi lainnya. Mungkin kalian bisa cek manga-manganya nanti. Recommended banget deh pokoknya.

Hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I do yaa~

Maaf kalau bahasanya ada yang aneh. Kritik dan saran selalu aku terima, jadi jangan sungkan meninggalkan review.

Dan aku bakalan fast update, so don't worry~

See you soon in chapter 2 guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**[REMAKE] Michiru Heya by Nekota Yonezou**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **And others.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama. Rated: M**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Some Age-Switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Nekota Yonezou.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash. If you hate ChanBaek or hate this story then don't read. Thank you.**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 **Chapter 2**

Malam sudah mulai larut ketika Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Awalnya dia sempat ragu untuk kembali, tetapi mengingat dia sudah keluar lebih dari tiga jam dan ada kemungkinan guru akan mulai memeriksa murid-murid yang masih berkeliaran, Baekhyun pun memberanikan dirinya. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan Chanyeol.

"Aku kembali!" Serunya sembari membuka pintu dengan percaya diri.

"Selamat datang," Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol duduk di atas ranjangnya sendiri dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Baekhyun berusaha keras membuat suaranya terdengar sebiasa mungkin.

Dia berdoa wajahnya tidak terlihat merah karena sejak tadi pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan laki-laki tadi.

"Aku rasa sekarang baunya sudah hilang," Chanyeol melangkah untuk menutup jendela yang terbuka.

Chanyeol kemudian melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam kantungnya. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas beberapa tanda di bagian dada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol membuka beberapa kancing atas kemejanya. Baekhyun berpikir, pasti kliennya yang barusan benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol. Bisa dilihat dari tingkah laku laki-laki itu dan seberapa banyak kissmark yang ditinggalkannya.

"Ini." Chanyeol menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang di tangannya kepada Baekhyun. "Ini bagianmu."

Baekhyun menatap lembaran uang itu dan menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak bisa menerimanya," ucap Baekhyun. "Itu adalah uang yang kau peroleh dari hasil kerjamu. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Ini adalah uang sewa kamar ini. Pantas jika kau mendapatkannya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu.

"Ambillah," ucap Chanyeol sembari meletakkan lembaran uang itu di tangan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, akan aku terima."

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun sebelum melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya sembari meregangkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatapnya. Bagi Baekhyun, kenyataan jika Chanyeol menjual dirinya demi mendapatkan uang adalah kenyataan yang begitu menyedihkan. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol harus melakukan semua ini. Tapi tentu saja, semua bukan urusannya. Dia tidak seharusnya terlalu memikirkan hal ini, tapi tetap saja hal ini benar-benar mengganggunya. Membuat dadanya sesak entah kenapa.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun." Chanyeol bergumam sembari mengangkat selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya.

"Malam."

.

.

"Jadi, bisa dibilang kau adalah administratornya," Jaehwan berkata sembari menatap dengan seksama kartu di tangannya.

Malam ini, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya bermain kartu di ruang rekreasi bersama Jaehwan. Ya, malam ini Chanyeol harus menggunakan kamar mereka lagi dan Baekhyun harus pergi. Beruntung Jaehwan tidak mengatakan hal-hal aneh berbau seks lagi. Tetapi tetap saja, topik yang mereka bicarakan tentang Park Chanyeol.

"Dia membayarmu untuk sewa kamar," ucap Jaehwan. "Kau pasti sangat kaya sekarang."

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

Sudah beberapa kali Chanyeol membawa kliennya ke kamar mereka. Dan sudah beberapa kali juga Baekhyun terus mendapatkan bagian dari uang yang didapatkan Chanyeol. Sesungguhnya, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mau menerima uang itu. Tapi, entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan tidak kepada Chanyeol.

Selalu seperti itu sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu.

Dan semua uang itu hanya Baekhyun simpan di dalam lacinya. Tidak pernah ia gunakan.

"Jadi, beritahu aku berapa jumlah yang dia berikan kepadamu?" Jaehwan bertanya penasaran.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sudah tiga jam lebih. Aku harus kembali sekarang."

Dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaehwan yang masih terus menerus memanggil namanya. Jaehwan benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia tidak pernah mau berhenti membicarakan tentang Chanyeol dan bertanya ini itu. Walaupun Baekhyun menyayanginya, kalau seperti ini terus Baekhyun jadi malas juga.

"Aku..."

Baekhyun baru saja hendak mengatakan aku kembali ketika telinganya menangkap suara-suara aneh tepat ketika dia membuka pintu kamarnya. Suara desahan. Suara laki-laki memanggil nama Chanyeol. Dia terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Otaknya berteriak menyuruhnya agar cepat pergi dari sana.

Tetapi bukannya pergi, dia malah melangkahkan kakinya semakin masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dan disana, di atas ranjang Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol dengan tubuh telanjangnya tengah berhubungan seks dengan laki-laki cantik yang waktu itu pernah Baekhyun lihat. Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kejantanan Chanyeol keluar masuk di bagian belakang tubuh laki-laki itu.

Astaga, Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat dua laki-laki berhubungan badan sebelumnya. Dan ini benar-benar membuatnya shock. Dia hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Dengan wajah yang memerah dan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya yang tertutup dan seketika terkejut melihat Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya. Namun, Chanyeol segera mengendalikan ekspresinya dan menunjukkan senyum tampannya.

"Aku belum selesai," ucapnya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. "Bisakah kau menunggu di luar sebentar lagi?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Tanpa bicara dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Dia membanting pintu dan berjongkok sembari mencengkeram rambutnya di depan pintu. Ini semua salahnya sendiri. Dia sudah mendengar apa yang mereka lakukan sebelum dia akhirnya memutuskan sendiri untuk melihatnya. Rasa ingin tahunya benar-benar akan membunuhnya suatu hari nanti.

Baekhyun refleks menoleh ketika pintu kamar di belakangnya terbuka beberapa saat kemudian. Dan laki-laki cantik yang baru saja bercinta dengan Chanyeol melangkah keluar. Baekhyun berdeham dan menggeser tubuhnya agar laki-laki itu bisa lewat.

"Maaf kau harus melihat yang barusan," ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Laki-laki itu kemudian berjalan pergi.

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia bisa melihat Chanyeol tengah duduk bersandar di atas ranjangnya.

"Ini benar-benar disayangkan," ucap Chanyeol. "Aku kira kita bisa akur. Tetapi semua bahkan kacau kurang dari dua minggu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia merasa semuanya adalah salahnya.

"Maafkan aku," Chanyeol tertawa frustasi. "Maafkan aku kau harus melihatnya. Sekarang kau pasti jijik denganku kan?"

Baekhyun terpaku. "Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf!" Serunya kemudian. "Aku seharusnya segera meninggalkan ruangan ini, tetapi..."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, menunggu apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku..." ucap Baekhyun kemudian. "Aku merasa penasaran"

Chanyeol terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Sedangkan, Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas dari tempatnya berada. Ekspresi itu. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang.

"Jangan menyukaiku, Baek." Ucapnya kemudian.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya kaget dan menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi terkejut. Menyukai Chanyeol? Apa dia menyukai Chanyeol? Dan entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu menusuk tepat di dadanya ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Entah kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa begitu marah.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukaimu?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Hah?"

"Bukankah itu adalah hal yang wajar?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, bingung akan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Aku adalah temanmu," ucap Baekhyun kemudian. "Jadi wajar jika aku menyukaimu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol tertawa kecil, membuat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tadinya mengeras berubah lembut kembali. Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun senyum terakhir sebelum dia berbalik dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut.

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya. Baiklah, dia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Terutama di bagian Chanyeol yang mengatakan kepadanya agar dirinya tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Dan kenapa dia jadi tiba-tiba marah? Teman? Padahal selama ini Baekhyun hanya menganggap Chanyeol sebagai teman sekamar, bukan teman akrab atau apapun. Sejak kapan mereka berteman? Dan menyukai Chanyeol? Apa barusan Baekhyun mengatakan kalau wajar saja dia menyukai Chanyeol? Tapi Baekhyun tadi mengatakan kalau dia wajar menyukai Chanyeol karena mereka adalah teman.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa isi pikirannya sendiri. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ini semua karena Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun rasa dia akan menjadi gila sebentar lagi.

.

.

"Baekhyun, ada senior yang mencarimu."

Baekhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. Untuk apa senior mencarinya? Selama dia bersekolah disini, dia tidak mengenal dekat satupun seniornya. Baekhyun juga tidak mengikuti kegiatan sekolah apapun. Jadi dia benar-benar bingung ketika salah satu teman sekelasnya mengatakan kalau ada senior mereka yang mencarinya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"Hai..." Baekhyun tampak kaget melihat laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya.

Laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki yang merupakan klien dari Chanyeol. Yang bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu dan juga semalam.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Luhan," laki-laki itu menyodorkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun balas menjabat tangannya.

"Maaf mengganggumu tiba-tiba. Kau pasti terkejut," ucap Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun bisa melihat rona merah muda di pipinya dan itu membuat Luhan terlihat semakin cantik dan entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun merasa iri.

"Sedikit," jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku kesini untuk meminta tolong padamu jika kau tak keberatan," Luhan memainkan jari-jarinya gugup.

Baekhyun hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Luhan selanjutnya.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan mengerti ini," Luhan melanjutkan. "Tapi, aku mencintai Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar pengakuan Luhan. Mereka berdua saling menatap saat ini dan Baekhyun bisa melihat keseriusan di mata Luhan.

"Tetapi masalahnya, Chanyeol tidak mau memiliki ikatan dengan siapapun." Ekspresi Luhan terlihat sedih. "Selain itu, dia adalah juniorku dan aku akan lulus tahun ini. Aku sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol setelah kelulusan aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi, jadi aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku sebanyak mungkin bersamanya sebelum itu terjadi. Jadi, maukah kau bertukar kamar denganku?"

Baekhyun terpaku.

Luhan memandangnya, menanti jawaban darinya.

"Tetapi Chanyeol tidak tidur dengan teman sekamarnya," ucap Baekhyun.

"Masalah itu," Luhan mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Baekhyun, memandang Baekhyun penuh harap. "Bisakah kau membujuknya? Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau, tetapi tolonglah aku karena aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Jika kau mau uang..."

"Hentikan ini!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Luhan dari bahunya.

Luhan hanya terdiam.

"Tidakkah kau merasa menyedihkan menggunakan uangmu untuk tidur dengan laki-laki yang kau cintai," teriak Baekhyun. "Apakah kau tidak merasa kalau dirimu itu menyedihkan?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan marah. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia semarah ini. Bukankah tidak masalah baginya jika dia berganti kamar? Bukankah semuanya malah akan lebih baik untuknya? Dia bisa bebas keluar masuk kamarnya seperti dulu. Tidak harus khawatir akan memergoki teman sekamarnya sedang melakukan seks dengan orang lain seperti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Tapi, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan," ucap Luhan. Air mata mulai jatuh di pipinya. "Baginya, uang adalah segalanya. Suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan mengerti."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan pindah dari kamar itu," ucapnya sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

.

.

Pls don't get mad at Luhan. He's just falling desperately in love with Chanyeol. Hehe

Idk why aku ngerasa banyak bagian yang aneh di chapter ini.

So I'm so freaking sorry for that. Huhu. I'll do better for the next chapter.

Jangan sungkan buat ninggalin kritik atau saran kalian di review

karena itu yang paling aku nanti dari kalian,

so my story can be better and better in the future.

Buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya:

 **ChoKyuKev, aupaupchan, Pied Piper915 dan Byunae18**

Dan juga yang udah follow dan fav story ini, terima kasih banyak.

Kalian semua adalah semangatku!

Next chapter akan aku update di malam rabu,

bersamaan dengan next chapter dari Safe With Me.

So, see you in next chapter guys!

Love you and don't forget to vote EXO for MAMA 2017!


	3. Chapter 3

**[REMAKE] Michiru Heya by Nekota Yonezou**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **And others.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Some Age-Switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Nekota Yonezou.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash. If you hate ChanBaek or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Chapter 3**

Baekhyun melangkah pelan melewati koridor. Bayangan wajah Luhan yang menangis terus menerus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Dia begitu marah. Menurutnya, membayar agar bisa tidur dengan orang yang dicintai adalah hal yang sangat menyedihkan dan bagaimana bisa ada seseorang seperti Luhan di dunia ini. Dan Luhan juga mau membayar dirinya agar bertukar kamar, yang benar saja.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena menurutnya dia sudah terlalu memikirkan urusan orang lain. Dia juga merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Luhan menangis. Tapi dia benar-benar marah.

"Hei Baekhyun, kau mulai bertingkah aneh lagi."

Suara Jaehwan yang tiba-tiba terdengar di telinganya membuat Baekhyun melompat kaget.

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Jaehwan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?" Jaehwan bertanya. "Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah. Apa gara-gara si casanova itu? Apa dia mulai melancarkan pesonanya agar kau mau tidur dengannya?"

"Sialan!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Jaehwan. "Berhenti berpikiran seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Dia menatap Jaehwan yang masih menanti jawabannya.

"Kau tahu senior yang mencariku tadi?" ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Dia adalah salah satu klien Chanyeol, dan dia memintaku bertukar kamar dengannya dengan alasan dia akan lulus tahun ini dan dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Chanyeol," jelas Baekhyun. "Dia bahkan mengaku padaku kalau dia mencintai Chanyeol!"

Jaehwan terkesiap. "Astaga..."

"Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau Chanyeol tidak tidur dengan teman sekamarnya," lanjut Baekhyun. "Tapi dia terus memaksaku, bahkan memintaku untuk membujuk Chanyeol agar mau tidur dengannya. Dia bahkan bilang dia akan membayarku untuk itu."

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku menolaknya," jawab Baekhyun. "Aku bahkan memarahinya dan dia menangis."

"Jadi, kau membuatnya menangis?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu?" Rasa bersalah kembali menyelimuti Baekhyun seusai mendengarkan perkataan Jaehwan.

Jaehwan tertawa tanpa humor. "Tidak, maksudku..." ucap Jaehwan. "Kaulah yang berada di antara mereka. Kenapa kau marah? Bagaimana kalau Luhan sunbae-nim itu adalah psikopat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membunuhmu karena kau menolak permintaannya?"

Baekhyun terkesiap. Seketika wajahnya terlihat pucat dan bayangan Luhan yang mendatanginya dengan raut wajah pembunuh datang mengejarnya sambil membawa pisau. Astaga, dia tidak memikirkan hal ini sebelum dia marah pada Luhan tadi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" jerit Baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jaehwan. "Dia akan membunuhku. Darah. Aku akan mati!"

"Hei... Hei... Tenang," Jaehwan mencengkeram kedua bahu Baekhyun, membuatnya berhenti dari kepanikannya.

Baekhyun menatap Jaehwan dengan matanya yang penuh ketakutan.

Jaehwan menghela napas panjang. "Pertama, kau harus memberitahu Chanyeol tentang hal ini," ucapnya kemudian.

"Tapi..." gumam Baekhyun. "Chanyeol sudah bilang kalau dia tidak akan tidur dengan teman sekamarnya."

"Itu bukan masalahmu," ucap Jaehwan. "Kau tidak seharusnya ikut campur dengan masalah mereka. Kau beritahu si casanova dan biarkan mereka membicarakan hal ini berdua. Kau tidak masalah kalau kalian bertukar kamar kan? Tapi, walaupun begitu, apabila si casanova memang tidak tidur dengan teman sekamarnya, pasti dia akan menolak permintaan dari Luhan sunbae-nim."

Baekhyun terdiam. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Jaehwan, pikirnya.

"Luhan sunbae-nim mungkin akan lebih menerima ditolak oleh Chanyeol daripada ditolak olehmu," lanjut Jaehwan. "Jadi, kau tidak perlu takut akan berurusan dengan Luhan sunbae-nim lagi."

"Kau benar!" seru Baekhyun.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba pikiran lain muncul di otak Baekhyun. Dia berpikir bagaimana jika Chanyeol malah tidak keberatan dan menghapus aturan tidak akan tidur dengan teman sekamarnya itu. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol juga diam-diam menyukai Luhan dan dia benar-benar harus bertukar kamar dengan Luhan. Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa takut.

"Bagaimana?" Jaehwan menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku..."

"Kurasa ideku itu bagus, kau juga bilang kalau aku benar tadi." Jaehwan berkata. "Sekarang, kau lebih baik cepat kembali ke kamarmu dan beritahu si casanova, sebelum semuanya terlambat dan jiwa psikopat Luhan sunbae-nim mulai muncul."

Baekhyun terdiam, namun kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti, Baek," Jaehwan mengacak rambut Baekhyun dan melangkah pergi.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi, dia memintamu untuk bertukar kamar?"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar setelah Baekhyun menceritakan perihal masalah Luhan kepadanya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Tangannya bergerak memijit keningnya pelan. Baekhyun bisa melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang tampak kesal. Seketika dia meragukan apakah keputusan yang benar menceritakan segalanya pada Chanyeol. Dari awal dia memang sudah ragu, tetapi dia merasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Dan sekarang dia malah menyesal telah mencoba.

"Aku mengerti," Chanyeol menutup majalah yang dia baca dan melemparkannya sembarangan. "Aku akan membicarakan hal ini padanya."

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Tangannya menyentuh bahu Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu terlibat dalam banyak masalah, Baek." Chanyeol berkata.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan memutuskan semua ikatanku dengannya," ucap Chanyeol kemudian. "Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan tidur dengannya lagi. Dia juga semakin hari semakin clingy dan menyebalkan, jadi..."

"Hei, sebentar!" seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa dia merasa sebal mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

"Hah?"

"Tidakkah kau begitu kejam?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa yang salah?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Laki-laki itu benar-benar serius menyukaimu, apakah kau tahu itu?" sahut Baekhyun. "Dan kau mengatainya clingy dan menyebalkan, apakah menurutmu itu tidak terlalu kejam?"

"Jangan salah paham denganku, Baek." Mata Chanyeol berubah dingin.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aku tidur dengannya hanya karena uang, tidak ada yang lain," ucap Chanyeol. "Aku akan memutuskan semua hubungan dengan seseorang yang menggangguku dalam pekerjaanku. Sudah sepantasnya begitu kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? Kau masih tidak setuju?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tapi, Luhan sunbae-nim akan lulus tahun ini," jawab Baekhyun. "Dan dia hanya ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya bersamamu. Walaupun hanya sedikit, tidakkah kau merasakan sedikit perasaan sedih untuknya?"

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Baekhyun. "Kau sepertinya menyimpulkan bahwa aku akan melibatkan perasaanku dalam pekerjaanku karena pekerjaanku melibatkan hubungan seks. Tetapi aku hanya perduli dengan uang yang aku dapat, aku tidak perduli sama sekali klienku itu akan jatuh cinta denganku atau yang lainnya."

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang. Cukup, dia tidak mau lagi mendengar semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Mendengar semua kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Baekhyun merasa sesak. Jadi benar kata Luhan, uang adalah segalanya untuk Chanyeol.

"Baiklah," ucap Baekhyun kemudian sembari melangkah mundur menjauhi Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku. Bukan tempatku mengatakan hal seperti itu sejak awal. Aku tidak seharusnya mencampuri urusanmu."

Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam, Chanyeol," Baekhyun berbalik dan melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya.

Sambil menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut, Baekhyun bisa mendengar Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mereka. Mungkin, Chanyeol akan menemui Luhan sekarang.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Ternyata Chanyeol orang yang seperti itu. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sedih. Dia menghapus air mata yang mulai turun di pipinya. Dia berpikir kenapa dia memikirkan semua ini terlalu serius, padahal semua bukan urusannya. Apakah karena dia kasihan dengan Chanyeol atau Luhan? Atau karena hal lain.

Apakah itu berarti Chanyeol bahkan tidak menganggap Baekhyun sebagai temannya? Karena itu, Chanyeol merasa perlu membayar Baekhyun untuk sewa kamar dan segalanya. Baekhyun merasa, mungkin Chanyeol hanya melihatnya sebagai seorang anak laki-laki yang akan menyembunyikan segala hal yang dia lakukan seenaknya hanya dengan uang tutup mulut. Baekhyun merasa terluka sekarang.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas ketika ia melihat Luhan menunggunya di depan pintu kelasnya. Luhan tampak tersenyum melihat Baekhyun muncul dan Baekhyun menelan ludahnya takut. Jangan bilang Luhan menghampirinya untuk balas dendam karena kejadian kemarin.

Setelah memberikan isyarat pada Jaehwan untuk pergi lebih dulu, Baekhyun melangkah menghampiri Luhan.

"Hai..." sapa Baekhyun berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar tenang. "Ada apa?"

Luhan tampak menghela napas panjang sebelum dia menatap wajah Baekhyun. Ekspresinya mengatakan kalau dia kesini bukan untuk melakukan hal yang buruk dan Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega karena itu.

"Aku kesini untuk meminta maaf," ucap Luhan. "Aku sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman kemarin, jadi aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun sedikit kaget dan merasa tidak enak mendengar ucapan Luhan. Terlebih lagi karena kemarin dia juga membuat Luhan menangis. Dia masih dihantui perasaan bersalah.

"Ah tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun menggerakkan kedua tangannya. "Aku..."

"Sebenarnya aku tahu kalau permintaanku kepadamu kemarin akan berujung sia-sia," sela Luhan. "Jadi, aku pikir lebih baik aku meminta maaf kepadamu karena aku sudah memaksamu dan membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Ah, oke, baiklah..."

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Keadaan terasa begitu canggung membuat Baekhyun merasa ingin lari, tetapi dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan tidak sopan jika dia memutuskan untuk pergi begitu saja.

"Sunbae-nim..." Baekhyun mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku..." Lagi-lagi Luhan menyela ucapannya. "Dia memberitahuku untuk tidak mengganggumu lagi, tetapi..."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya perlahan dan tiba-tiba saja air mata terlihat jatuh dari kedua matanya. Baekhyun seketika panik. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari berharap tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka yang bisa saja mengira dia sedang membully Luhan atau apa. Baekhyun perlahan mendekati Luhan. Bisa dia dengar Luhan semakin tersedu-sedu.

"Sunbae-nim, ini..." Baekhyun menyodorkan sapu tangannya yang memang biasa ia bawa kemana-mana.

Luhan menarik napasnya pelan dan meraih sapu tangan Baekhyun. "Maaf... Maafkan aku," ucap Luhan berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, tapi tampaknya itu terlalu sulit.

"Sunbae-nim," Baekhyun memegang kedua lengan Luhan, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku seharusnya melupakan laki-laki kejam seperti Chanyeol," Luhan berucap kemudian.

"Benarkah? Aku tahu, dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu," Luhan bergumam masih sambil menangis. "Chanyeol mungkin suka mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu, tetapi sebenarnya dia itu kesepian."

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aku berusaha keras untuk dekat dengannya, membuatnya membuka dirinya," lanjut Luhan. "Tetapi aku tak pernah berhasil dan kali ini, dia sudah memutuskan hubungannya denganku dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencoba lagi. Jadi, aku mohon kepadamu untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Untuk terus berada di sampingnya. Jangan tinggalkan dia, karena dia membutuhkannya."

"Apa?"

"Aku mohon," Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh air mata.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Baekhyun bisa merasakan betapa Luhan mencintai Chanyeol saat ini dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung, Baekhyun lah yang membuat Chanyeol memutuskan hubungannya dengan Luhan. Tetapi entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan kalau semua yang dikatakan tentang Chanyeol adalah benar. Bahwa Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang kesepian.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan walaupun Chanyeol bersikap baik padanya dan terang-terangan soal pekerjaannya pada Baekhyun, ada banyak hal lain yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui soal Chanyeol. Itu karena mereka memang tidak banyak mengobrol selain membahas soal kapan Chanyeol akan memakai kamar mereka untuk pekerjaannya atau tentang uang yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun setelahnya. Chanyeol juga tidak terlihat memiliki teman. Chanyeol menutup dirinya dari segalanya.

"Sunbae-nim..."

"Ya," jawab Luhan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjaganya untukmu." Dan untuk Chanyeol sendiri, Baekhyun menambahkan dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Baekhyun sangat terkejut ketika dia memasuki kamarnya dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat di atas ranjangnya. Tubuhnya telanjang dan penuh dengan kissmark serta bekas gigitan dan bekas pukulan dimana-mana. Baekhyun merasakan bulu di sekujur tubuhnya berdiri. Apa salah satu klien Chanyeol yang melakukan semua ini padanya?

"Maaf, aku tahu ini terlihat tidak pantas," Chanyeol bergumam pelan. "Tetapi bisakah kau membantuku untuk membuka ikatan di tangan dan kakiku?"

Baekhyun melangkah cepat kearah Chanyeol dan membuka semua ikatan di tubuh Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Chanyeol lagi. "Aku tidak bisa membuka jendela jadi maafkan aku jika kamar ini jadi bau dan membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Diamlah!" Seru Baekhyun. Suaranya terdengar marah dan khawatir. "Sekarang bukanlah waktunya untukmu meminta maaf atau apalah. Sialan, apa-apaan ini?! Kau bekerja dengan orang yang suka melakukan hal seperti ini?! Kau benar-benar..."

"Aku tidak tahu..." Chanyeol berkata. "Mungkin mood orang itu sedang tidak baik. Awalnya dia ingin kami melakukannya di atas ranjangmu, dan ketika aku bilang tidak bisa, dia membuatku setuju melakukan hal lainnya yang dia mau. Dan dia melakukan ini kepadaku."

Baekhyun terdiam. Napasnya terengah-engah karena marah. Orang macam seperti apa klien Chanyeol itu. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal seperti ini kepada manusia lain. Benar-benar si mesum yang tidak tahu diuntung.

"Maafkan aku, dan terimakasih sudah membantuku," Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena terikat tadi.

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar dan semakin kesal ketika melihat seragam Chanyeol tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan robek. Dia melangkah mengambil seragam itu dan menunjukkannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Lihat seragammu," ucap Baekhyun marah. "Apa yang akan kau kenakan besok ke sekolah? Dan bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan seseorang melakukan semua ini padamu? Lain kali jangan menerima klien yang bertindak seperti ini. Pikirkan juga aku yang juga teman sekamarmu. Lihat betapa kacaunya kamar ini."

"Masalah seragam, tidak apa-apa," jawab Chanyeol. "Besok aku akan mengenakan jaket untuk menutupinya. Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau seragamku robek."

"Apa-apaan..." Baekhyun melempar seragam Chanyeol ke sembarang arah. "Berikan aku uangmu. Aku akan membelikanmu seragam baru."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap memakai yang lama. Tidak ada gunanya menghabiskan uangku hanya untuk seragam." Chanyeol melangkah mengambil seragamnya yang tergeletak di atas lantai dan melipatnya.

"Sialan!" teriak Baekhyun semakin marah. "Kau punya banyak uang kan? Apa salahnya kau menggunakan uang itu untuk dirimu sendiri? Kau pasti sudah gila mengatakan akan mengenakan seragam itu ke sekolah besok. Selama ini kau kemanakan saja uangmu itu? Apa kau lebih memilih menggunakan uangmu untuk berfoya-foya daripada menggunakannya untuk hal yang lebih penting?"

"Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri?!" Kali ini Chanyeol yang berteriak marah. "Sejujurnya, kau yang seperti ini benar-benar menggangguku. Jadi, pergi dan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Baekhyun terdiam seketika.

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya sendiri, terlihat frustasi.

Baekhyun sendiri merasakan hatinya begitu sakit melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Hatinya semakin sakit mengetahui bahwa sikapnya yang peduli membuat Chanyeol terganggu. Baekhyun merasa dirinya memang seharusnya tidak ikut campur dalam urusan Chanyeol, tetapi tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol terus-terusan seperti ini. Dia ingin membantu Chanyeol, dan ini bukan hanya karena Luhan memintanya sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Chanyeol pelan. "Tapi, bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri."

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang. Tidak, dia tidak akan pergi dari sini.

"Sekarang, kau lebih baik mandi," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan sedikit kaget.

"Kau kotor dan bau," ucap Baekhyun lagi. "Jika kau mandi, kau akan sendirian di dalam sana kan. Kau bisa memikirkan semuanya di dalam kamar mandi. Jadi sekarang, lebih baik kau mandi."

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri. Dia menggandeng Chanyeol pelan dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Jika itu orang lain, pasti mereka sudah pergi dan tidak mau memperdulikan Chanyeol lagi. Mereka pasti akan marah dan besoknya dia akan sendiri lagi di kamar ini. Tapi, apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun? Apa maksudnya semua ini?

"Take your time, okay." Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Perlahan, Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi. Tangannya memegang dadanya, mencoba menahan rasa sesak disana. Sebisa mungkin, ia menahan air mata yang sejak tadi memaksa keluar. Dia harus bertahan.

"Baek, maafkan aku," ucap Chanyeol dari dalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang dan dia dapat mendengar suara shower dinyalakan di dalam sana. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai membereskan keadaan kamar yang kacau. Tangannya meraih seragam Chanyeol di atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan kesadaran penuh, dia membuka lacinya dan mengambil uang yang ia simpan di dalam sana.

"Untung saja aku menyimpan uang ini," ucapnya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ini dia chapter tiga~

Jaehwan agak lebai yaa. Maafkanlah. Dan Baekhyun juga bisa-bisanya percaya omongan Jaehwan. Lol

Dan disini aku bakalan jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian.

 **\- Byunae18** : Apa Chan bener jual tubuhnya?

Iya, dia jual tubuhnya biar dia bisa dapet uang. Buat apa uangnya, nanti bakalan dijelasin di chapter chapter selanjutnya. Hehe

\- **Hanya Tuhan Yang Tahu:** Masalah financial kah?

Bisa dibilang begitu sih. Tapi sebenernya lebih ke Chanyeol butuh uang lebih untuk sesuatu dan sesuatu itu akan dijelaskan nanti. Hehe

\- **aupaupchan:** Kliennya Chanyeol cuma Luhan saja kah?

Sebenernya klien Chanyeol banyak, tapi yang muncul dan jadi karakter di cerita ini cuma Luhan aja karena Luhan punya cerita sendiri sama Chanyeol nanti.

\- **Sitachaan:** Chanyeol beneran suka sama pekerjaannya atau memang kepepet?

Nope. Chanyeol sebenernya gak suka sama pekerjaannya ini, tapi karena alasan tertentu dia memilih pekerjaan ini.

Alasannya kenapa dan uang yang dia dapet dari pekerjaan ini dipakek buat apa, nanti akan dijelaskan.

Buat **syielhunna** dan **Bbb,** makasih banyak reviewnya.

Buat kalian yang udah ngasih pertanyaan juga, terimakasih banyak.

Buat yang favorite dan follow juga, terimakasih banyak.

Kalau kalian ada hal lain yang ingin kalian tanyakan, it's okay to ask again, jangan sungkan.

Review, kritik dan saran dari kalian semua yang membaca cerita ini sangat aku nanti.

Biar cerita ini bisa jadi lebih baik lagi kedepannya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak semuanya.

See you in next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**[REMAKE] Michiru Heya by Nekota Yonezou**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **And others.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Some Age-Switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Nekota Yonezou.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash. If you hate ChanBaek or hate this story then don't read. Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Maafkan aku. Terima kasih sudah mengganti sepraiku."

Chanyeol melangkah keluar kamar mandi dan tersenyum tipis, merasa bersalah melihat kamar mereka sudah terlihat rapi.

Baekhyun merengut sebal, tidak suka mendengar Chanyeol terus meminta maaf.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga," ucap Baekhyun. "Kemarilah, aku akan mengobati luka-lukamu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun terkejut. Dia baru saja hendak mengatakan kalau Baekhyun tidak perlu melakukan semua itu, tetapi tatapan tajam Baekhyun menghentikannya. Baekhyun mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol agar duduk di depannya. Dan Chanyeol akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan mengikuti perintah Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepas jubah mandi dari tubuhnya dan dia bisa merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang mulai mengobati luka-lukanya lembut.

"Ini sakit," ucap Chanyeol meringis.

"Tahan sebentar," Baekhyun berkata.

"Aku melakukannya."

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan tatapan sedih. Walaupun tubuh Chanyeol penuh dengan luka, tetapi tubuh Chanyeol tetap terlihat indah di matanya. Baekhyun tersentak. Apa dia baru saja mengatakan kalau tubuh Chanyeol indah? Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sadarlah Baekhyun, teriaknya dalam hati.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol, mengejutkan Baekhyun.

"Ah, ya..."

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengambil alih salep luka di tangan Baekhyun. "Biar aku mengobati sisanya sendiri."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan terus memperhatikan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat polos dan lucu di matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau berbalik sebentar?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. "Aku akan merasa malu jika kau terus memperhatikanku seperti itu."

"Eh?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Bagian bawah tubuhku," Chanyeol berkata. "Klienku barusan memasukkan miliknya secara paksa dan aku rasa dia melukai bagian bawahku. Aku bisa merasakannya ketika aku duduk di dalam bathtub tadi."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Dan ketika dia menyadari maksud perkataan Chanyeol, dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dengan cepat dia membalik tubuhnya, menghiraukan tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku," Baekhyun bergumam.

Baekhyun tetap berdiri disana dan dia bisa mendengar gerak Chanyeol di belakangnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran untuk membayangkan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini. Sampai akhirnya dia mendengar suara Chanyeol mendesah. Tanpa ia duga, kejantanannya mengeras. Ini tidak baik. Dia harus pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

"Aku akan keluar!" sahut Baekhyun. "Aku akan pergi ke ruang rekreasi. Jangan lupa istirahat!"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mereka dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang melihat kepergian Baekhyun. Dia merasa begitu bersalah karena sudah membuat repot teman sekamarnya itu.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya untuk meletakkan salep di tangannya ke atas meja, namun sesuatu tertangkap matanya. Seragam sekolah baru. Dan ada pesan dari Baekhyun diatasnya.

Pakai ini untuk sekolah besok, atau aku akan marah padamu.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Byun Baekhyun memang benar-benar luar biasa.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun melangkah cepat memasuki ruang olahraga sembari mengarahkan kepalanya kesana kemari, berharap tidak ada yang melihatnya. Setelah memastikan semua aman, dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi di ruangan itu dan membanting pintu di belakangnya. Baekhyun duduk dengan napas terengah-engah, menatap kejantanannya yang sejak tadi memberontak di dalam celananya.

"Sialan, tenanglah," bisik Baekhyun putus asa.

Baekhyun menundukkan tubuhnya kesakitan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh melakukannya sembari memikirkan temannya sendiri. Tapi demi apapun, ini sakit sekali.

"Persetan!" seru Baekhyun, mencoba menahan suaranya agar tetap pelan.

Dia membuka ikat pinggangnya dan perlahan menurunkan celananya. Tangannya dengan lembut mulai mencengkeram kejantanannya dan menggerakkannya naik turun.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa tidak punya prinsip sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini sambil membayangkan temannya sendiri.

Ingatan akan wajah Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun memergokinya berhubungan badan dengan Luhan berputar-putar di kepalanya, bersamaan dengan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Suara desahan Chanyeol yang beberapa waktu dia dengar juga terus terdengar di telinganya. Membuatnya mempercepat gerakan tangannya di kejantanannya.

"Sialan, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menjerit ketika dia mendapatkan puncaknya.

Baekhyun terengah-engah. Matanya terbuka pelan dan menatap cairan miliknya yang berceceran di lantai. Rasanya dia ingin menangis sekarang. Sekarang bagaimana dia harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol?

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun memeluk lututnya sembari menahan tangis di ruang rekreasi. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti seseorang yang buruk dan dia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri saat ini. Jika ada pilihan untuk mati, Baekhyun akan memilih untuk mati saja saat ini. Dia benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Baekhyun!" Suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar di telinganya bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki.

Baekhyun tak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan dia terus mengubur wajahnya di lututnya.

"Berapa lama kau akan terus berada disini?" tanya Chanyeol. "Aku khawatir karena kau tidak kembali."

"Maaf, aku akan ke kamar sekarang," Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berusaha untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol tanpa menatap matanya. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Tunggu sebentar," Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun, membuatnya tersentak. Chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, kemudian memberikannya ke tangan Baekhyun. "Kau membelikanku seragam baru. Ini uang untuk mengganti uangmu. Terima kasih."

"Ah... eh..." Baekhyun menatap uang di tangannya. "Kau tidak perlu menggantinya. Lagipula aku menggunakan uang pemberianmu untuk membeli seragam itu."

"Tidak," Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Aku ingin melakukan hal yang benar, Baek. Sebelumnya aku marah padamu dan mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya aku katakan. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengatakan semua hal itu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kepadanya, membuat senyum perlahan muncul di wajahnya juga.

"Sebenarnya," Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai teman baikku, Baek."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ucapan Chanyeol membuat hatinya bahagia seketika. Namun, walaupun Baekhyun merasa bahagia karena Chanyeol tidak membencinya, kata-kata Chanyeol barusan juga membuat hati Baekhyun terasa kosong, entah karena apa. Dan Baekhyun merasa dia tenggelam di dalam kekosongan itu.

.

* * *

.

"Mereka bilang kau adalah anak dari seorang pelacur. Apa menurutmu kau pantas berada disini?"

"Kemarin ayahku bilang kalau dia membeli ibumu. Apa kau tahu itu?"

Chanyeol menatap orang-orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan takut. Tangannya menutup kedua telinganya berusaha agar ucapan orang-orang itu tidak terdengar olehnya. Dia ingin lari, tetapi dia tidak bisa. Terlebih ketika satu persatu dari mereka mulai menarik tangannya. Tubuhnya yang kecil bukan apa-apa bagi mereka.

"Biarkan kami memakaimu. Jangan khawatir, kami akan membayarmu."

Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika orang-orang itu mendorongnya ke atas lantai. Mulai memukulinya dan melepas seragamnya. Seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena ditahan oleh tangan-tangan dari orang-orang itu. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menangis ketika satu persatu dari mereka mulai memasukkan kejantanan mereka ke dalam dirinya.

"Hah!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan dia bisa merasakan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Perlahan dia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk, menyadari bahwa mimpi buruk yang memang selalu menemani malam-malamnya itu datang lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Chanyeol menatap memar di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Dan seketika semua kenangan buruk yang selalu datang lagi kepadanya dalam bentuk mimpi buruk itu berputar lagi di dalam kepalanya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Mengingat saat orang-orang itu memperkosanya dan meninggalkannya terbaring tidak berdaya setelahnya. Mengingat saat orang-orang itu melemparkan tumpukan uang ke wajahnya. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak kejadian mengerikan itu, tetapi Chanyeol tetap tak bisa melupakannya. Dia mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sampai kapan kejadian itu akan terus menghantuinya seperti ini?

Suara dengkuran pelan menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tertidur lelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Perlahan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Menutup kedua matanya pelan, menikmati suara dengkuran lembut dari Baekhyun. Di bibirnya, senyum tipis terukir. Entah kenapa, hanya dengan menatap wajah Baekhyun sekilas dan mendengar suara dengkurannya, Chanyeol sudah merasa jauh lebih tenang.

"Baekhyun..." bisiknya pelan sebelum ia kembali tertidur.

.

* * *

.

"Aku kembali." Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan Chanyeol, kemudian berjalan masuk. Dia memegang beberapa surat di tangannya dan dia melangkah mendekati Chanyeol yang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu di meja belajarnya. "Aku membawa surat untukmu."

Chanyeol menoleh dan menerima surat yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun. "Terima kasih."

Baekhyun memeriksa surat-surat miliknya sembari sesekali melirik kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampak menatap surat miliknya beberapa lama sebelum meletakkannya begitu saja dan kembali mengerjakan apa yang ia kerjakan sebelumnya.

"Hey... Hey..." Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau tidak membaca suratmu?"

"Aku akan membacanya nanti," jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus. Dan pikirannya mengatakan jangan-jangan surat itu dari seseorang yang spesial untuk Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol memiliki kekasih diluar sana. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Berhentilah berpikir terlalu keras," sahut Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menghentikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Surat ini dari ibuku."

"Ah, begitu..."

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun gemas.

"Eh, tapi kenapa marga kalian berbeda? Kau Park, sedangkan ibumu Kang?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Itu karena dia menikah lagi," jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya, melanjutkan membaca suratnya sendiri.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik surat-surat di tangannya. Dia teringat akan rumor yang menyebutkan tentang ibu Chanyeol yang seorang prostitusi dan ayah Chanyeol yang meninggal karena bunuh diri bersama dengan kekasih lelakinya. Apakah semua rumor itu benar atau tidak?

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Chanyeol. Chanyeol bilang mereka berteman, tetapi masih begitu banyak rahasia tentang Chanyeol yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui.

"Baek!" Panggil Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau punya majalah edisi lanjutan dari majalah kemarin yang aku pinjam?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya..." Baekhyun menjawab, tetapi tiba-tiba satu ide melintas di dalam kepalanya. "Chanyeol, daripada hanya menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sepak bola di luar?"

Chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahi, menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Hari ini benar-benar cerah," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Selain itu, kau selalu menghabiskan waktumu di dalam kamar. Ayo kita keluar! Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku."

Chanyeol terdiam menatap Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Maafkan aku, Baek," ucapnya kemudian. "Aku tidak terlalu suka pergi keluar dan berada di tengah-tengah banyak orang."

"Ah, begitukah..." Senyum Baekhyun perlahan menghilang.

"Jadi, majalahnya?"

Baekhyun mengambil majalah di atas meja dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Menatap Chanyeol yang kembali ke mejanya dan kembali sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Mereka teman, tetapi Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol masih memberikan batas di dalam hubungan mereka. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

* * *

.

"Kau benar-benar..." Jaehwan menatap Baekhyun kesal. "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Kau hanya akan membuat dirimu berada dalam masalah."

Baekhyun merengut. Dia baru saja menceritakan soal keinginannya memperkenalkan Chanyeol kepada Jaehwan dan teman-teman Baekhyun yang lain yang kemarin ditolak secara halus oleh Chanyeol. Dan Jaehwan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

"Tidak semua orang memiliki pikiran yang sama denganmu, Baek." Jaehwan mendesah frustasi.

"Tapi, aku hanya ingin dia keluar dari dalam kamar," ucap Baekhyun.

Jaehwan mendengus. "Aku rasa bukan itu tujuanmu yang sesungguhnya. Aku tahu kau ingin kami semua berteman dengan si casanova. Aku harap kau berhenti melakukan hal itu, Baek. Jangan memaksakannya."

Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Aku akan menjelaskan padamu sekarang," Jaehwan menatap Baekhyun kesal. "Aku tidak pernah punya pikiran untuk berteman dengan Park Chanyeol. Dia terkenal akan pekerjaannya menjual tubuhnya pada orang-orang dan aku tidak mau orang-orang menganggapku sebagai homo karena aku bergaul dengannya."

Kedua mata Baekhyun melebar. Seketika dirinya merasa marah. Baekhyun tidak masalah jika Jaehwan tidak mau berteman dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi tidak seharusnya Jaehwan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Baekhyun menatap Jaehwan kesal dan berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi dari sana. Menghiraukan panggilan Jaehwan di belakangnya.

.

* * *

.

"Hey Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol yang sibuk membaca majalah di atas tempat tidurnya. "Aku mau membuang sampah keluar. Apa kau mau menitip juga?"

"Ah ya..." Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian memberikan kantung sampah miliknya kepada Baekhyun. "Terima kasih."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tersenyum. Sebelum dia keluar dari kamar mereka, dia memeriksa isi kantung mereka berdua, takut kira-kira ada barang penting yang tidak sengaja terbuang. Dan benar saja Baekhyun melihat surat milik Chanyeol yang kemarin Baekhyun berikan padanya ada di dalam kantung sampah milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya dan mengambilnya. Surat itu bahkan belum dibuka.

"Chanyeol..."

"Ya?"

"Bukankah ini surat dari ibumu?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menunjukkan surat yang ia maksud kepada Chanyeol. "Untung aku memeriksa kantungmu terlebih dahulu."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Buang saja," ucapnya. "Aku tidak akan membacanya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Baru saja ia ingin menanyakan kenapa, tetapi Chanyeol sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali sibuk dengan majalahnya. Baekhyun terdiam. Dia sadar Chanyeol tidak ingin membahas ini dan dia pun memutuskan untuk memasukkan kembali surat itu ke dalam kantung sampah Chanyeol dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mereka.

Chanyeol benar-benar memiliki banyak rahasia. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol jika hubungan mereka seperti ini terus. Teman? Teman apa yang menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia dari temannya yang lain?

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di tengah koridor ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar baginya. Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika Luhan menoleh dan menangkap keberadaannya.

"Sunbae-nim, bisa aku bicara denganmu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

.

* * *

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Di ruang rekreasi ditemani dengan secangkir teh di depan diri mereka masing-masing. Luhan menatap Baekhyun, menunggu Baekhyun memberitahu apa yang mau dia bicarakan.

"Begini..." Baekhyun memulai. "Ini soal Chanyeol."

Luhan menaikkan alisnya. Menanti kelanjutan dari ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau memintaku untuk menjaganya, tetapi aku tidak yakin kami bisa berteman dengan baik jika dia memiliki begitu banyak rahasia," ucap Baekhyun. "Sebelumnya kau cukup dekat dengannya dan... Kira-kira apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya agar dia mau sedikit terbuka? Agar hubungan kami bisa lebih baik kedepannya."

Luhan menghela napas panjang kemudian menyesap pelan teh di hadapannya. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang memandangnya penuh harap.

"Apakah kau mengira Chanyeol akan memberitahumu segalanya dengan mudah?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti dirinya." Lanjut Luhan. "Baginya aku hanya klien dan selama ini dia selalu memperlakukanku seperti klien, bukan temannya, walaupun aku berusaha keras untuk dekat dengannya. Aku sudah sering menanyakan tentang dirinya kepadanya, tetapi dia benci ketika aku melakukan itu. Chanyeol benci jika ada seseorang yang menanyakan tentang kehidupannya."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Tapi, entah kenapa aku tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah orang yang kesepian dan sedih," ucap Luhan. "Setiap selesai kami berhubungan seks, dia tidak langsung menyelesaikan semuanya dan menyuruhku pergi. Kau tahu, normalnya jika semua hanya tentang bisnis, sesudah melayani kliennya seseorang pasti akan menyelesaikan semuanya dan menyuruh kliennya pergi setelah menerima uang. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak begitu. Dia selalu memelukku dan memintaku untuk tinggal lebih lama. Setelahnya, dia akan tertidur seperti anak kecil."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, terus mendengarkan Luhan.

"Jika aku pikirkan. Semua pasti karena dia merasa sangat kesepian. Dan begitulah caranya untuk mengatasi semuanya sendirian. Dia tidak mau memberitahu siapapun tentang apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya atau kehidupannya. Dia memilih untuk menyimpannya sendiri. Karena itu dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk ia peluk," Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak tahu benar apa alasannya menjual dirinya. Tapi mungkin, salah satu alasannya adalah ini."

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun bersandar di meja belajarnya dengan tangan menopang dagunya. Matanya sejak tadi melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang sibuk membaca di atas tempat tidurnya. Perkataan Luhan tadi siang terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Jika dilihat dengan benar, Chanyeol memang terlihat begitu kesepian. Mungkin Chanyeol punya masalah soal kepercayaan, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk menutup dirinya dan itulah yang membuatnya kesepian. Baekhyun benar-benar mau Chanyeol membuka dirinya. Dan Baekhyun akan berusaha keras agar itu bisa terjadi.

"Chanyeol!" Panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Aku punya film bagus. Kau mau menonton bersama?" Tanya Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sembari menunjukkan dvd di tangannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Film apa itu?" Chanyeol terlihat penasaran.

"Film ini sangat populer," jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyalakan laptopnya dan menepuk tempat di sampingnya, mengajak Chanyeol untuk bergabung dengannya. Chanyeol tampak ragu awalnya, tetapi melihat senyum Baekhyun membuat keraguannya hilang dan Chanyeol pun naik ke atas tempat tidur Baekhyun dan ikut tengkurap di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak akan kecewa," ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

Baekhyun pun memulai filmnya. Tetapi, sejak film dimulai, entah kenapa Chanyeol lebih tertarik memperhatikan Baekhyun di sampingnya. Semua ekspresi Baekhyun membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum. Sampai di pertengahan film, Baekhyun mulai terlihat mengantuk. suaranya yang awalnya terdengar begitu antusias perlahan menghilang. Dan akhirnya kepala Baekhyun jatuh ke atas tempat tidur.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Tangannya bergerak mengambil keripik kentang yang masih terjepit di bibir Baekhyun dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah mematikan laptop di depannya, Chanyeol berniat kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Tetapi suara dengkuran lembut Baekhyun menghentikannya. Perlahan Chanyeol berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun. Dan dengan ditemani dengan suara dengkuran Baekhyun, dia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan jatuh tertidur.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan ketika sinar matahari masuk dari sela jendela kamar. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali sebelum dia bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di hadapannya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kearahnya, dan itu membuatnya seketika terduduk dan membuat tawa keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Pagi, Baek," sapa Chanyeol.

"Pagi..." Baekhyun bergumam dengan rona merah muda yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap," ucap Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun. "Aku akan menunggumu disini. Ayo kita ke sekolah bersama-sama."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Chanyeol terlihat benar-benar terlihat berbeda pagi ini. Dia terlihat lebih bahagia. Senyum itu tidak hilang di wajahnya dan perlahan membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum juga. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

.

* * *

.

"Untung kita tidak terlambat," Baekhyun berkata dengan napas yang terengah-engah. "Maafkan aku karena terlalu lama di kamar mandi. Seharusnya kau tinggalkan saja aku tadi."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini menyenangkan," ucapnya.

Baekhyun tertawa.

"Selain itu," lanjut Chanyeol. "Terima kasih sudah membawa jas sekolahku. Aku benar-benar tidak terpikir untuk mengambilnya tadi."

Baekhyun menatap jas sekolah Chanyeol yang ada di tangannya. Benar saja, dia tadi sempat keluar dari kamar tetapi karena dia melihat Chanyeol tidak memakai jasnya, dia memutuskan kembali dan mengambilnya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Ah ya," ucap Baekhyun."Nanti sepulang sekolah, ayo kita menonton film bersama lagi. Semalam itu benar-benar menyenangkan, walaupun ujung-ujungnya aku ketiduran."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku-," Baekhyun baru saja hendak pamit masuk ke kelasnya ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendekat ke arahnya.

Kedua mata Baekhyun melebar melihat Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak naik untuk merapikan rambut Baekhyun dan juga mengusap keringatnya. Membuat jantung Baekhyun seketika berdebar dengan begitu keras. Aroma tubuh dari Chanyeol tercium dengan jelas oleh hidungnya dan itu benar-benar memabukkan bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yakin seluruh wajahnya sudah memerah saat ini.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya menunduk menatap Baekhyun. Jantungnya juga berdebar dengan begitu kencang. Merasakan lembutnya rambut Baekhyun di tangannya dan aroma strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun, menatap wajah memerah Baekhyun sedekat ini. Entah kenapa semua terasa benar baginya.

"Jangan bermesraan disini kalian, dasar homo!"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar sahutan dari seseorang yang baru saja lewat itu. Tangannya tanpa sadar menepis tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada di rambutnya.

Chanyeol sendiri tampak terkejut akan tindakan Baekhyun. Kedua matanya melebar, namun dengan cepat dia menundukkan kepalanya dan senyum sedih muncul di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Chanyeol sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum tersadar dan berbalik menatap kepergian Chanyeol. Perasaan bersalah menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. Dan dia bisa merasakan sesuatu menyengat di dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" ucapnya pelan.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

.

.

* * *

Okay, so I don't really feel satisfied with this chapter I don't know why. huhuhu

Chapter ini terlihat memiliki scene scene yang pendek dengan latar tempat atau waktu yang berbeda karena di manganya memang seperti itu.

Sedikit bingung awalnya mau digimanain but I tried my best, I'm so sorry kalau kalian ngerasa chapter ini aneh atau membingungkan. huhuhu

Dan buat kalian yang khawatir Chanyeol bakalan jadi bottom disini karena dia yang dimasuki oleh kliennya disini

atau part dimana dia diperkosa dan dijadiin bottom sama orang-orang bejat itu,

don't worry guys, Chanyeol gak bakalan jadi uke nya Baekhyun kok disini.

Chanyeol itu profesional dalam pekerjaannya jadi dia harus mau jadi top atau bottom buat kliennya itu, contohnya dia jadi top pas sama Luhan kan.

Dan soal Chanyeol diperkosa, itu kejadian waktu Chanyeol masih kecil, bisa dibilang SMP sih disini.

Dan ini alasan Chanyeol memilih pekerjaan ini untuk dia menghasilkan uang, selain alasan yang dibilang sama Luhan.

Uang nya buat apa bakal dijelasin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Btw thank you so much buat kalian yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya:

 **ChoKyuKev, PuppyB, Byunae18, aupaupchan, Pied Piper915, 90Rahmayani, dan WinterJun09**

Seneng banget asli baca review dari kalian! Kalian bener-bener bikin aku semangat ngelanjutin remake ini. Thank you so much, guys!

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah follow dan favorit story ini~

Jangan sungkan untuk meninggalkan kritik dan saran buat cerita ini.

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, silahkan, pasti aku jawab.

So, see you guys in the next chapter!

Bubye~


	5. Chapter 5

**[REMAKE] Michiru Heya by Nekota Yonezou**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **And others.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Some Age-Switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Nekota Yonezou.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash. If you hate ChanBaek or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"Sialan, aku kalah lagi!" Suara Jaehwan terdengar menggema di ruang rekreasi. "Baekhyun-ah, apa kau mau main untuk ronde selanjutnya?"

Baekhyun melirik Jaehwan yang duduk di tengah-tengah ruang rekreasi dan menggeleng pelan. Membuat Jaehwan dan juga yang lain menatapnya dengan bingung. Tak biasanya Baekhyun terlihat lesu seperti ini dan menolak bergabung dalam permainan kartu mereka.

Jaehwan sempat berpikir untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikiran Baekhyun, tetapi melihat aura gelap yang mengitari Baekhyun, dia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Mungkin sekarang Baekhyun memang sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Kejadian di depan kelasnya tadi terus berputar berulang-ulang di kepalanya. Bahkan saat Baekhyun tadi kembali ke kamar dan melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol. Tidak seharusnya Baekhyun bersikap seperti tadi kepada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah." Suara seseorang yang terdengar familiar di telinganya menyentakkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

Baekhyun menoleh dan benar saja, kedua matanya langsung menemukan Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang rekreasi. Semua orang di ruangan tampak menatap Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol terlihat tidak peduli.

"Kau bilang kita mau menonton film bersama lagi. Aku menunggumu dari tadi," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menelan ludah pelan. Dia bisa merasakan pandangan orang-orang di dalam ruangan beralih kepadanya. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju ke kamarnya diikuti dengan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Baekhyun menyalakan film yang akan mereka tonton dalam diam. Chanyeol juga tidak membuka suara dari tadi. Suasana di antara mereka berdua benar-benar terasa canggung dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu waktumu dengan yang lain," ucap Chanyeol tak lama, memecah keheningan. "Aku pikir jika aku tidak keluar untuk memanggilmu, kau tidak akan kembali ke dalam kamar."

"Ya..." Baekhyun berkata pelan. "Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di depanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar kejujuran Baekhyun. "Sudah biasa bagiku diperlakukan seperti orang waktu itu memperlakukanku," ucap Chanyeol. "Dan kau selalu memperlakukanku dengan normal dan aku rasa itu membuatku menyepelekan segalanya dan bertindak berlebihan. Lain kali, aku akan lebih hati-hati."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Tubuhnya gemetar karena rasa bersalah. Chanyeol tidak seharusnya meminta maaf. Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sudah lebih dekat dari sebelumnya dan Baekhyun tidak mau merusaknya hanya karena tingkahnya sendiri yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapi sesuatu.

"Kau hanya merapikan rambutku dan membantuku mengelap keringatku," ucap Baekhyun, suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. "Dan mereka tidak punya hak untuk memanggilmu seperti itu. Kau juga tidak memperdulikan mereka. Aku saja yang bertingkah berlebihan."

Chanyeol terdiam menatap Baekhyun.

"Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf," air mata mulai jatuh di kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Aku tidak seharusnya memperlakukanmu seperti itu."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun pelan. Perlahan, dia mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun, menggerakkan tangannya menuju punggung Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut, mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan menjauh dariku," Baekhyun berkata di tengah tangisnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

Tangis Baekhyun semakin kencang. Perasaan takut Chanyeol akan menjauhinya benar-benar membuatnya merasa begitu sedih. Terlebih lagi kini ia berada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa, dia ingin merasakan pelukan Chanyeol lebih sering lagi. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras, tetapi dia menyukai perasaan ini. Baekhyun rasa dia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol sekarang.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun menguap lebar. Dia hampir bangun kesiangan hari ini, tetapi beruntung itu tidak terjadi.

Pagi ini, ketika dia bangun, Chanyeol sudah tidak ada di dalam kamar. Padahal, setelah semua yang terjadi kemarin di antara mereka, Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol dan dirinya pergi bersama ke sekolah.

Baekhyun tahu dia terlihat egois. Walaupun Chanyeol bilang tidak apa-apa, pasti akan tetap sulit baginya untuk bersikap normal lagi di depan Baekhyun. Terlebih lagi, Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol pasti juga merasa terluka walau dia tidak memberitahukan isi hatinya kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bilang dia akan lebih berhati-hati. Dan Baekhyun merasakan mereka kembali menjadi seperti orang asing satu sama lain. Mungkin tidak ketika mereka berdua di dalam kamar asrama mereka. Tetapi Baekhyun juga ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Chanyeol di sekolah.

"Good morning, Baekhyun-ah." Suara Jaehwan terdengar keras di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh dan dia bisa melihat Jaehwan berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Good morning," Baekhyun membalas sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Hey, beritahu aku apa yang terjadi kemarin antara kau dan si casanova," ucap Jaehwan dengan nada menggoda.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia mendengus kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaehwan yang langsung berteriak kepadanya dan berlari mengikutinya. Jaehwan ini benar-benar.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu apa-apa," teriak Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi Jaehwan.

.

* * *

.

Suasana kamar sangat gelap ketika Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Semua lampu masih dimatikan dan ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa Chanyeol belum kembali. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan mulai menghidupkan lampu satu persatu. Kemudian, kedua matanya menangkap keberadaan Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur lelap di atas tempat tidurnya.

Perlahan, Baekhyun mendekat. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu polos ketika dia tertidur. Tangannya pelan ia gerakkan untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol. Tetapi, sebelum ia bisa menyentuh Chanyeol, kedua mata Chanyeol sudah terbuka dan balas menatapnya.

"Selamat datang kembali," sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ya," balas Baekhyun. "Setidaknya, jika kau mau tidur. Lepaskan dulu kacamatamu."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya dan melepas kacamatanya dari wajahnya.

"Ah ya, Baekhyun-ah," ucap Chanyeol kemudian. "Bisakah kau meminjamkan kamar ini untuk hari ini?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, namun akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku akan berganti pakaian dulu. Setelah itu, kau bisa memakai kamar ini."

"Okay," jawab Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan bersiap-siap sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan kamar.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menjauhi kamar dan menghela napas panjang. Belum lama ini, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika Chanyeol memakai kamar mereka untuk bekerja. Tetapi kali ini, Baekhyun merasakan sesak luar biasa.

Membayangkan Chanyeol menyentuh kliennya dengan kedua tangannya yang kemarin malam memeluk Baekhyun erat, membuat Baekhyun merasakan nyeri di dalam dadanya. Namun, Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa Chanyeol. Mereka hanya teman. Dan fakta itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun frustasi dibuatnya.

.

* * *

.

"Baekhyun... Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya pelan ketika merasakan guncangan di bahunya. Kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Chanyeol," ucapnya pelan.

"Kau tidak kembali, jadi aku khawatir dan mencarimu kesini," ucap Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku membuatmu meninggalkan kamar disaat kau sepertinya benar-benar mengantuk. Ayo kembali dan kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu di kamar, okay?"

Baekhyun terdiam, dan hatinya terasa begitu lega saat ini. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata mulai jatuh di pipinya. Membuat Chanyeol memandangnya kaget sekaligus khawatir.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang terus mengalirkan air mata. Dia ingin berteriak kencang, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidak menerima klien ini, menginginkan Chanyeol berhenti berhubungan seks dengan orang lain hanya karena uang. Tetapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa. Dan rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Besok, tunggu aku sampai aku bangun," Baekhyun berkata, masih tersedu-sedu karena tangisnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku ingin semuanya berjalan normal, tapi kau malah meninggalkanku pagi ini untuk pergi sekolah terlebih dahulu. Tolong jangan seperti ini, aku ingin kau menungguku dan kita pergi bersama-sama ke sekolah."

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin kencang. Bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya ingin dia katakan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap air mata di kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Jadi karena itu," gumamnya. "Baiklah, besok aku akan menunggumu. Kita akan pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama, okay?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika Chanyeol lagi-lagi meminta Baekhyun untuk meminjamkan kamar untuk Chanyeol berhubungan seks dengan laki-laki lain. Membayangkannya membuat Baekhyun merasa luar biasa sakit. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah dia bisa bertahan.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang balas menatapnya lembut. Chanyeol, jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tanya hatinya.

.

* * *

.

"Baekhyun, bangunlah. Sudah pagi."

Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun perlahan untuk membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Hari sudah pagi dan mereka harus pergi ke sekolah secepatnya jika tak ingin terlambat.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

"Baek, apa kau punya alat jahit?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian. "Salah satu kancing bajuku lepas."

Baekhyun menguap lebar dan mengangguk. "Ada di laci meja belajarku," jawabnya.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajar Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sembari mengusap kedua matanya, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Chanyeol memeriksa laci Baekhyun yang dipenuhi oleh begitu banyak barang. Namun, sebelum dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar baginya. Dia mengambil barang itu dan menatapnya tak percaya. Itu adalah surat miliknya. Surat yang dikirimkan oleh ibunya. Kenapa bisa ada di laci Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun..."

"Ya, apa kau menemukannya?"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam. Tangannya terangkat menunjukkan surat dalam genggamannya. Dan Baekhyun terkesiap di tempatnya. Surat itu.

"Bukankah ini melanggar aturan?" ucap Chanyeol dingin. "Kau menyimpan surat orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. "Bukan begitu!" Serunya. "Aku tidak bisa membuangnya. Karena itu ibumu yang mengirimnya. Karena kau membuangnya bahkan tanpa membacanya sebelumnya. Aku... Aku menyimpannya karena berpikir mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran nanti."

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berkata. "Jadi berhentilah bersikap seakan kau tahu segalanya."

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu karena kau tidak memberitahuku!" Seru Baekhyun marah.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua matanya yang begitu dingin. "Untuk mengasihaniku?" Chanyeol melanjutkan.

Baekhyun tersentak. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Jadi, kau berpikir aku orang yang harus dikasihani?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu!" jerit Baekhyun. Dia tidak tahan lagi. "Aku ingin tahu segala tentangmu karena aku peduli denganmu, Chanyeol. Karena aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kaget.

Baekhyun sendiri terdiam, memandang Chanyeol, menunggu apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan selanjutnya.

"Jadi karena itu kau begitu terganggu ketika ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa kau gay?" Chanyeol mendengus. "Jadi kau sama saja dengan yang lain. Kau bilang kau adalah temanku dan apalah, dan akhirnya kau seperti ini."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Kedua matanya memanas dan air mata mulai jatuh di kedua pipinya. Melihat Chanyeol yang begitu marah kepadanya. Mendengar semua perkataan Chanyeol ini, membuat hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

Chanyeol merobek surat di tangannya dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. Kemudian, melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis tersedu-sedu di tempatnya.

Usai sudah, ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Semuanya hancur begitu saja. Baekhyun benar-benar peduli pada Chanyeol. Dia ingin mengetahui segala tentang Chanyeol karena dia benar-benar peduli pada Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol. Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol menjadi sangat marah? Rahasia apa yang Chanyeol sembunyikan?

Baekhyun ingat, ibunya pernah berkata kalau Baekhyun selalu perduli dengan orang lain, tetapi terkadang dia selalu bersikap berlebihan. Ada orang-orang yang bisa saja tidak menyukai hal ini, jadi ibunya selalu menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati. Dan sekarang Baekhyun merasa ibunya benar. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan semua ini. Seharusnya dia buang saja surat itu. Kalau sudah begini, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun memakan sarapannya dengan tidak bersemangat. Semalam dia tidak berhenti menangis dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak kembali ke dalam kamar. Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi. Dia sampai memilih untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini karena dia yakin dia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kini.

"Baek, kau ada disini!" Seru Jaehwan membuat Baekhyun menoleh. "Kau tidak masuk kelas tadi dan semuanya mencarimu. Jika guru tahu kau membolos, kau pasti akan kena masalah."

Baekhyun hanya diam. Membuat Jaehwan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Baek, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tetapi apa kau tidak khawatir dengan si casanova?" Tanya Jaehwan kemudian.

"Eh?" Baekhyun menatap Jaehwan bingung. "Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?"

"Aku mendengar rumor," jawab Jaehwan. "Katanya si casanova sedang mencari teman sekamar baru. Apa kalian bertengkar? Apa kalian punya masalah sampai sampai dia seperti itu?"

Baekhyun terkesiap. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menuju ke kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu dan menatap meja belajar Chanyeol tak percaya. Semuanya bersih. Semua barang-barang Chanyeol tak lagi ada disana. Baekhyun bergerak membuka lemari Chanyeol dan semua pakaiannya Chanyeol juga tidak ada lagi disana.

Baekhyun terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Jika saja dia tidak menyimpan surat Chanyeol itu, mungkin sekarang dia akan punya keberanian untuk mengejar Chanyeol. Tetapi karena itu, kedua kakinya tidak mau bergerak. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis. Menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

.

.

Fast update, but this chapter is very very short. So sorry~

I'm gonna post the longer one for next chapter!

Baekhyun banyak nangisnya ya di chapter ini.

Dia udah jatuh cinta sama Chanyeol, tapi waktu dia ngaku, Chanyeolnya malah menjauh~ Huhuhu

And I just wanna say thank you so much buat kalian semua yang udah ninggalin review di chapter sebelumnya:

 **90Rahmayani, Mybeeeeeee, khakikira, loeylan, syielhunna,**

 **WinterJun09, guest, peanut04, PuppyB, Aisyah1, dan yousee**

You guys are the best!

Review dari kalian ngebuat aku lebih semangat lagi ngelanjutin remake ini dan bikin mau fast update terus. Hehe

Terima kasih banyak juga buat yang udah follow dan favorite story ini.

Jangan sungkan buat ninggalin kritik dan saran ya guys~

So, see you guys in the next chapter!

Bubye and don't forget to vote EXO for MAMA 2017!


	6. Chapter 6

**[REMAKE] Michiru Heya by Nekota Yonezou**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **And others.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Some Age-Switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Nekota Yonezou.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash. If you hate ChanBaek or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Please read remaker's note in the end if you don't mind._**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

-Chanyeol POV-

Aku sudah tahu apa isi surat yang diberikan oleh ibuku bahkan tanpa perlu membuka amplopnya. Semua hanya tentang satu hal. Hanya satu hal yang dipedulikan olehnya yang tidak pernah memberi kabar padaku lagi setelah dia menikah tak lama setelah ayah meninggal. Awalnya aku berpikir begitu aneh baginya tiba-tiba mengirimiku surat seperti itu. Tapi, aku mengerti alasannya. Dan itu karena setelah kelulusan aku akan menerima warisan dari ayahku. Ya, hanya itu yang dipedulikan olehnya.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan membaringkan diriku di sofa ruang rekreasi. Sudah lewat tengah malam dan sepertinya malam ini dengan terpaksa aku harus tidur disini. Aku berharap tidak akan ada pengawas yang mendapatiku disini. Karena sungguh aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Aku pun tidak yakin aku akan mendapatkan teman sekamar baru dalam waktu singkat.

Aku menutup kedua mataku perlahan. Bayangan wajah Baekhyun saat dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku muncul seketika di dalam pikiranku. Dan wajahnya ketika dia menangis. Entah kenapa semua membuat hatiku sakit.

Tidak, aku harus berhenti memikirkan tentang hal ini. Aku harus melupakannya. Melupakan Baekhyun. Ini adalah hal terbaik. Aku yakin itu.

-Chanyeol POV end-

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan dia bisa merasakan keringat membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Kenangan buruk yang lain, kembali datang menghampirinya dalam wujud mimpi buruk itu.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang.

Saat itu. Saat dia melihat ayahnya menangis dan terus menerus meminta maaf padanya. Mengatakan padanya bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai ibu, tetapi akhirnya memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup tepat di depan matanya.

Darah itu. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa semua kenangan buruk ini tidak mau meninggalkannya?

Perlahan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit karena dia tidur di atas sofa yang keras. Chanyeol berpikir dia benar-benar harus menemukan teman sekamar baru secepatnya. Tubuhnya tidak akan tahan jika dia harus terus menerus tidur di tempat ini.

"Jadi, kau tidur di tempat seperti ini. Well, aku rasa kau tidak memerlukan kasur."

Chanyeol menoleh dan menemukan seorang laki-laki tinggi bersandar di depan pintu sambil menyeringai ke arahnya. Wu Yifan. Chanyeol mendengus. Hari masih pagi, tetapi kenapa laki-laki ini sudah berkeliaran, pikirnya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Kau bisa tinggal di kamarku untuk sementara jika kau mau, sampai kau menemukan teman sekamar yang baru," jawabnya. "Sebagai bayarannya, kau hanya perlu melayaniku dengan servismu. Apa kau mau? Penawaran yang bagus kan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Chanyeol berkata sembari berdiri dan bersiap melangkah meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun Yifan menahannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Tentu saja, tidak ada satupun yang mau sekamar denganmu, kan?" ucap Yifan. "Kau adalah seorang gay kotor yang akan tidur dengan siapa saja hanya untuk uang."

"Itu benar," Chanyeol mendengus. "Jika aku bisa tidur denganmu, maka aku bisa tidur dengan siapa saja."

Yifan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal. Dia melangkah mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan dengan kasar mendorong Chanyeol hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. Tangannya bergerak turun dan mencengkeram kejantanan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol terkesiap.

"Diamlah," Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Ya, pelacur sepertimu bahkan bisa melakukannya dengan anjing. Kakak ku juga mengatakan kau terus meminta lagi dan lagi bahkan ketika kau baru melakukannya untuk pertama kali."

Chanyeol menatap Yifan tajam. Perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh bahu Yifan dan dengan cepat dia mendorong Yifan dan menendang perutnya. Membuat Yifan terjatuh ke atas lantai sembari terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu berkali-kali," ucap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu atau kakak mu lagi. Kakak mu itu bajingan. Memperkosaku berkali-kali walaupun aku sudah berusaha keras menghentikannya. Dan kau sama bajingannya dengan dirinya. Kau sama sekali tidak lebih baik darinya. Dan kalian berdua bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari diriku."

Yifan hanya diam sembari memegang perutnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi," Chanyeol berkata sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Yifan yang terus mengutuknya di belakangnya.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun baru saja hendak kembali ke kamarnya ketika dia melihat Luhan menunggunya di tengah koridor. Luhan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya dan tanpa banyak tanya Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Luhan. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berdua duduk di bangku taman.

"Aku dengar Chanyeol sedang mencari teman sekamar yang baru." Luhan memulai pembicaraan. "Ada apa sebenarnya di antara kalian berdua?"

Baekhyun menghela napas keras-keras. Dia mengangkat kedua lututnya ke atas kursi dan memeluknya, menopang dagunya disana dengan wajah sedih.

"Sunbae-nim, aku sudah melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya aku lakukan dan aku merasa sangat bersalah karena itu." Baekhyun berkata. "Dan aku tidak berani mencarinya."

Luhan hanya memandang Baekhyun diam, menunggu Baekhyun yang sepertinya akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Selain itu," gumam Baekhyun. "Aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya, dan dia dengan dinginnya mengatakan kalau aku sama saja dengan yang lain."

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya. Dia benar-benar merasa frustasi saat ini. Dia ingin menangis tetapi dia tidak mau menunjukkan air matanya di depan Luhan. Baekhyun pikir, mungkin Chanyeol akan berubah karenanya, tetapi sepertinya semua tidak terjadi. Baekhyun merasa benar-benar sakit hati saat ini.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa," Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Aku sekarang sadar, sepertinya dia bersikap baik kepadaku hanya karena aku teman sekamarnya."

Luhan memandang wajah sedih Baekhyun dan tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu," ucapnya. "Akan lebih baik jika kau melupakan Chanyeol saja."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, tersentak mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Sebelum kau tidak bisa lari dari perasaanmu, seperti aku. Lebih baik sekarang kau mulai melupakan Chanyeol," lanjut Luhan. "Cinta di antara dua laki-laki itu lebih rumit daripada yang kau pikirkan, Baek. Jadi, menjauhlah selagi kau masih bisa."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Melupakan Chanyeol. Memikirkan untuk melakukannya saja sudah membuatnya merasa begitu sesak. Tanpa sadar, air mata jatuh di kedua pipinya tanpa bisa dia tahan lagi. Jika Baekhyun bisa, dia merasa dia pasti akan melakukannya. Tetapi, Baekhyun tidak yakin dia bisa melakukannya.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol mendesah panjang. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri koridor yang gelap, menuju ke ruang rekreasi. Malam ini, dia harus menghabiskan malamnya disana lagi. Chanyeol sudah berusaha keras, tetapi tetap saja tak mudah mendapatkan teman sekamar baru. Mereka semua tahu siapa Chanyeol dan tentu saja karena itu mereka tidak mau berbagi kamar dengan dirinya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan menemukan teman sekamar baru sampai kapanpun," gumam Chanyeol dengan nada pasrah sembari membuka pintu ruang rekreasi.

"Hei Chanyeol, apa kau berpikir untuk bermalam disini lagi?"

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan kedua matanya melebar melihat Luhan berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak punya teman sekamar," Luhan tersenyum. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau ke kamarku saja malam ini?"

Chanyeol menatap Luhan ragu.

"Kau tahu tubuhmu bisa sakit jika terus-terusan tidur di sofa."

Chanyeol menatap sofa di dekatnya dan menghela napas panjang, mengingat tubuhnya yang sampai sekarang masih pegal karena tidur di sana. Akhirnya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ikut aku." Luhan tersenyum lebar dan mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya.

Kamar Luhan terletak tidak begitu jauh dari ruang rekreasi. Kamarnya terlihat begitu rapi dan Chanyeol bisa melihat salah satu kasur disana memang tidak pernah dipakai. Chanyeol sebenarnya masih ragu akan keputusannya ini. Tapi sepertinya ini lebih baik daripada dia harus tidur di sofa lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu begitu baik padaku, tetapi kau benar-benar menyelamatkanku," ucap Chanyeol.

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Aku sedang memanfaatkan situasimu yang lemah, kau tahu." Luhan berkata dengan nada main-main..

Chanyeol hanya memandangnya datar.

"Ini dia, aku punya handuk bersih," Luhan memberikan handuk di tangannya ke tangan Chanyeol. "Jika kau punya pakaian kotor yang harus dicuci, kau bisa mengeluarkannya. Aku akan pergi ke ruang laundry dan mencucikannya untukmu."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan menerima handuk dari Luhan. Chanyeol menatap wajah Luhan dan bisa melihat rona merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sunbae-nim, walaupun kau begitu baik kepadaku, aku tidak akan tidur denganmu," ucap Chanyeol kemudian. "Kau mengerti itu kan?"

Luhan sejenak terlihat kaget sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengangguk. "Aku tahu," gumamnya. "Sekarang lebih baik kau cepat bersihkan dirimu."

Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dirinya seketika merasa bersalah karena sudah mengatakan hal itu kepada Luhan. Luhan sudah menolongnya. Setidaknya Chanyeol merasa dia tidak perlu sedingin itu kepada Luhan. Chanyeol merasa memang keputusan yang buruk untuk tetap disini. Dia memutuskan lebih baik setelah membersihkan diri, dia harus meminta maaf pada Luhan dan pergi dari sini. Kalau sudah begini, tak apa untuknya untuk tidur di ruang rekreasi lagi.

Knock! Knock!

Suara ketukan pintu menyentakkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"Ya, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi," sahutnya.

"Chanyeol, ini aku..."

Kedua mata Chanyeol melebar. Itu suara Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol bergumam tetapi cukup keras untuk bisa Baekhyun dengar.

"Luhan sunbae-nim yang menyuruhku kesini," jawab Baekhyun di balik pintu.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa Luhan sunbae-nim menyuruh Baekhyun kemari?

"Maafkan aku tentang ini," lanjut Baekhyun. Dia mendekat ke arah pintu dan menyenderkan keningnya disana. "Sunbae-nim menyarankan aku untuk melupakanmu selagi aku masih bisa, dan itulah yang sedang aku lakukan. Tetapi, aku disini untuk meminta maaf padamu."

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. "Aku mengerti," ucapnya. "Tetapi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku meninggalkan kamar bukan karena aku marah denganmu. Aku melakukannya karena itu adalah yang terbaik. Aku tidak mau kau mendapatkan masalah karenaku. Jadi, jangan khawatir."

Baekhyun terdiam. "Aku sebenarnya." Dia berkata. "Aku sebenarnya membaca surat itu."

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka tepat setelah Baekhyun mengakui hal itu. Baekhyun melangkah mundur dan kedua matanya melihat Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Terlihat begitu segar dan tampan hanya dengan handuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Jantung Baekhyun seketika berdebar keras melihatnya. Namun tidak, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kesini untuk hal yang lebih penting.

"Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan soal itu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan setelah membaca surat itu?" Chanyeol mengulang. "Jika kau tidak memberitahuku, aku tidak akan mengetahuinya. Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu soal surat itu kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak," jawabnya. "Aku kemari untuk meminta maaf kepadamu karena sudah melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya aku lakukan. Hanya itu."

"Jadi kau ingin maaf dariku?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku memaafkanmu," ucap Chanyeol cepat. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Baekhyun seketika panik ketika tahu dia sudah berada di luar pintu sekarang. Sebelum Chanyeol bisa menutup pintu di depannya, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik tangan Chanyeol, menahannya. Dan ketika dia berhasil membalik tubuh Chanyeol, Baekhyun terkesiap melihat Chanyeol menangis.

"Chanyeol..."

"Kau..." gumam Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus air matanya, tetapi air matanya tetap tak mau berhenti. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengolok-olokku atau membuatku merasa buruk, tetapi aku takut jika orang lain mengetahuinya. Aku tidak mau orang-orang tahu tentang apa yang aku katakan kepada ayahku sebelum dia meninggal."

Chanyeol berlutut dan terisak-isak. Perasaan bersalah yang begitu besar itu datang lagi ke dalam dirinya. Teringat saat dia mengatakan hal yang begitu kejam kepada ayahnya sebelum ia meninggal. Membuat ayahnya begitu sedih dan kecewa. Terlebih lagi setelahnya ibunya terus menyalahkan dirinya atas semua yang sudah terjadi.

Chanyeol merasa dialah yang menyebabkan dirinya sendiri kehilangan dua orang yang sangat ia cintai. Walaupun dia terus mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa semua bukan salahnya, tetapi tetap saja dia merasa semua terjadi karenanya. Surat dari ibunya, yang mengatakan soal harta warisan yang tak pantas diterimanya karena semua yang dia lakukan. Kata-kata ibunya yang terus mengingatkan dirinya tentang apa yang ia lakukan kepada ayahnya.

Chanyeol ingin lari, tetapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di atas tempat tidur. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan begitu sulit baginya untuk membiarkan kedua matanya terbuka. Dia sempat melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya dan dia hanya menghela napas panjang. Dia kira Baekhyun sudah pergi tadi.

"Sudah lama aku tidak menangis seperti ini," gumam Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" Sahut Baekhyun. "Aku menangis setiap hari." Bahkan dia baru saja menangis beberapa jam yang lalu, Baekhyun melanjutkan dalam hati.

"Aku harus berpakaian sebelum Luhan sunbae kembali," ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau tidak usah khawatir," katanya. "Luhan sunbae mengatakan padaku kalau malam ini dia akan tidur di kamarku, jadi kau bisa tidur disini."

"Tapi kau..."

"Tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun menyela.

Chanyeol menutup kepalanya dengan lengannya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, memiliki Baekhyun disini. Mendengar suaranya. Membuatnya merasa begitu tenang. Begitu luar biasa bagi Chanyeol, seorang Baekhyun mampu membuatnya seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku kembali ke kamarku. Aku akan membiarkanmu beristirahat." Baekhyun bersiap untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar ini, tetapi tangan Chanyeol menahannya. Membuat Baekhyun menatapnya kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Sedikit lagi," Chanyeol berkata pelan. "Katakan sesuatu. Apapun. Katakan apapun, Baek. Please."

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia merasa bingung tetapi dia tetap memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan kepada Chanyeol.

"Ah ya," ucapnya kemudian. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan besok? Sampai kau menemukan teman sekamar baru, apa kau akan tetap tidur berpindah-pindah?"

"Itu benar." Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak ada satupun yang mau sekamar denganku. Aku harus memikirkan sesuatu. Katakan sesuatu lagi, Baek. Apapun."

Baekhyun berpikir lagi, dan dia teringat sesuatu yang selalu ingin ia tanyakan kepada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, kenapa kau membutuhkan begitu banyak uang?" Tanyanya. Dia menunggu Chanyeol menjawab, tetapi tak ada tanggapan dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk untuk menatap Chanyeol dan menemukannya sudah tertidur lelap. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan mengalihkan kedua matanya ke tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Chanyeol dengar," bisik Baekhyun. "Kembalilah ke kamar kita. Aku sadar keadaan di antara kita berdua tidak akan kembali seperti semula. Tetapi itu lebih baik daripada kau tidur di luar kan?"

.

* * *

.

-Chanyeol POV-

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan Baekhyun perlahan. Ya, sudah seminggu ini, setelah mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun malam itu kepadaku dan berpikir panjang, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar ini. Dan bukannya bersikap biasa, aku memilih untuk kembali di saat dia sudah tidur setiap hari untuk menghindari pembicaraan apapun dengannya. Dan esok pagi, aku akan bangun lebih pagi darinya dan meninggalkan kamar ini sebelum dirinya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan dan melirik ke arah kasur Baekhyun. Kulihat pergerakan disana. Aku menghela napas panjang. Ahir-akhir ini, Baekhyun sering berpura-pura tidur ketika aku kembali. Entah dia menungguku atau apa.

Aku berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dan menanggalkan semua pakaianku. Membiarkan tubuhku perlahan dibasahi air yang mengalir dari shower, bayangan masa lalu itu kembali muncul di dalam kepalaku. Seperti kaset yang selalu menyala dalam mode otomatis di saat-saat tertentu.

Aku jauh lebih bahagia ketika ayahku masih hidup.

Ayahku adalah seorang yang pemalu di saat dia masih ada. Semua yang teringat di dalam memoriku adalah betapa baiknya dia. Dia selalu ada untukku walaupun dia memiliki jadwal bekerja yang membuatnya cukup sibuk. Dia selalu menyediakan waktu untukku dan aku begitu mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Dan aku tahu, dia juga mencintaiku lebih dari ibuku mencintaiku.

Dan ibuku. Dia adalah wanita yang begitu cantik, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengingat satupun hal istimewa yang pernah dia lakukan untukku. Aku mencintainya, tetapi dia tidak pernah menghabiskan waktunya denganku dan karena itu aku tidak memiliki begitu banyak kenangan istimewa dengan dirinya.

Dan ada satu orang lagi yang begitu berharga untukku di masa kecilku. Kim Jaejoong. Kim seonsaengnim. Guru privatku yang bisa dibilang menghabiskan waktu denganku lebih banyak daripada ibuku sendiri.

Tetapi semuanya sudah hilang. Meninggalkannya. Semua karena dirinya sendiri.

-Chanyeol POV end-

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Kedua matanya melirik kearah pria yang terbaring di sebelahnya, klien nya untuk malam ini. Kali ini, dia melakukan pekerjaannya di kamar klien nya. Dia berpikir untuk langsung kembali setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tapi tanpa diduga dia tertidur.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan cepat dia mengenakan semua pakaiannya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar ini. Chanyeol teringat ketika kliennya itu mengatakan tak apa baginya untuk tinggal setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tetapi Chanyeol menolaknya.

Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun akan menunggunya lagi, berbaring di balik selimutnya mencoba menahan napas, tidak mencoba berbicara dengannya. Hanya berbaring disana, menunggunya kembali.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mereka perlahan dan melangkah masuk. Dia tampak sedikit kaget ketika dia menemukan Baekhyun tertidur dengan lelapnya. Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Sepertinya hari ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menunggunya. Atau dia terlalu lama sehingga Baekhyun tertidur.

Chanyeol duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu. Dia tidak mengerti, apa sebenarnya yang Baekhyun harapkan darinya, padahal Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak akan membalasnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Dia merasa, segala sesuatu yang begitu berharga baginya pasti akan dijauhkan darinya cepat atau lambat.

"Chanyeol, apa kau menangis?"

Chanyeol tersentak menatap Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Aku tidak menangis," jawab Chanyeol. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Lanjutkan tidurmu. Maafkan aku jika aku sudah membangunkanmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Biasanya mendengar suara Baekhyun bernapas saja sudah membuat dirinya tenang, tetapi entah kenapa malam ini, itu malah membuatnya merasa begitu sedih. Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun. Dan dia merasa dirinya begitu egois karena hal itu, karena berharap dia bisa memiliki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol teringat dia pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan itu dengan Kim seonsaengnim.

Chanyeol ingat di pikirannya yang masih anak-anak saat itu, dia hanya menginginkan Kim seonsaengnim untuk dekat dengannya. Dia adalah cinta pertama Chanyeol. Semua yang dilakukannya membuat Chanyeol begitu nyaman dan bahagia. Tetapi semuanya hancur begitu saja ketika dia tak sengaja melihat Kim seonsaengnim mencium ayahnya di ruang kerja. Dan dengan bodohnya, dia memberitahukan semuanya kepada ibunya.

Chanyeol ingat bagaimana marahnya sang ibu. Mengatakan semua hal yang tak seharusnya ia katakan kepada sang ayah. Tetapi ayahnya yang baik sama sekali tidak menjawab perkataan ibunya.

Sampai satu kalimat dari ibunya yang terdengar di telinga Chanyeol merubah segalanya. Ibunya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah ayah kandung dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengingat bagaimana ayahnya menangis karena itu. Tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa putranya yang begitu ia cintai bukanlah darah dagingnya. Dan Chanyeol merasa jika saja dia memilih untuk menutup mulut saat itu, tidak memberitahu segalanya kepada ibunya. Mungkin sampai saat ini, dia tetap akan menjadi putra dari ayahnya. Ayahnya akan masih tetap bersamanya sampai saat ini.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol kembali ke kamar lewat tengah malam lagi hari ini. Membuka pintu dengan pelan, bertanya-tanya apakah Baekhyun menunggunya, atau sudah tertidur seperti kemarin malam. Dan senyum muncul di wajahnya, ketika dia menemukan Baekhyun tertidur pulas di atas meja belajarnya. Terlihat begitu manis di mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil selimut di atas ranjang. Namun, ketika dia baru saja ingin memasangkan selimut itu di atas tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja terbangun.

"Astaga, aku tertidur!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Membuat Baekhyun berteriak terkejut dan Chanyeol tertawa semakin kencang.

"Kau mengejutkanku," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghapus air mata yang keluar di ujung matanya karena tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat datang kembali."

Chanyeol tertawa semakin keras ketika dia melihat wajah Baekhyun. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan ada bekas liur di sudut bibirnya. Pipinya juga hitam karena Baekhyun tertidur di atas buku catatannya dan tintanya menempel di pipinya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Bersihkan wajahmu," jawab Chanyeol mencoba menghentikan tawanya. "Kau benar-benar terlihat kacau. Ada bekas liur dan tinta di wajahmu."

Baekhyun dengan cepat meraih cermin kecil di atas meja dan dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu melihat wajahnya yang begitu berantakan. Bergegas ia mencoba sebisa mungkin membersihkan wajahnya.

"Ini benar-benar jarang terlihat." Chanyeol melangkah menjauh dari Baekhyun dan mulai menanggalkan seragamnya. "Kau belajar. Kau punya pekerjaan rumah atau apa?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Apa maksudmu? Ujian sebentar lagi. Kau tahu itu kan? Aku harus mempersiapkan diri karena sebentar lagi selain itu aku juga harus ikut test masuk kuliah."

"Kau akan melanjutkan kuliah?" Chanyeol berkata. "Aku rasa kau memang harus belajar dengan giat kalau begitu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan pipinya memerah melihat Chanyeol melepas kemejanya, mempertontonkan tubuh indahnya. Seketika dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian. "Apa kau akan melanjutkan kuliah?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan mencari pekerjaan setelah aku lulus nanti."

"Eh?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada bingung. "Kenapa begitu? Kau seharusnya melanjutkan kuliahmu. Kau harus memikirkan masa depanmu dengan lebih serius."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Namun, tak lama kemudian dia tertawa. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau akan mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Ya!" Seru Baekhyun. "Aku bisa serius juga kau tahu! Dan pakai pakaianmu!"

"Maaf... Maaf... Aku hanya bercanda." Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya. "Jadi apa rencanamu? Kau melanjutkan kuliah karena perlu meneruskan bisnis keluarga?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menampilkan senyum lebarnya. "Aku anak paling muda jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau."

"Ya, aku bisa melihat kalau kau adalah anak termuda di keluargamu. Semua terlihat dari sikapmu," Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu pujian." Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. "Kau memiliki kepribadian yang ramah dan juga menggemaskan. Benar-benar kepribadian seorang anak bungsu."

"Aku tidak terlalu senang dipanggil menggemaskan, kau tahu." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada sebal. Tetapi dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu.

"Bagaimana rasanya memiliki dua orang kakak?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Tidak masalah jika aku punya dua kakak laki-laki," jawab Baekhyun. "Tetapi kedua kakakku adalah perempuan dan mereka benar-benar tukang bully."

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan." Chanyeol tertawa.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Itu sulit untukku," ucapnya. "Ah ya, mungkin saat sekolah libur kau bisa mampir ke rumahku dan bertemu dengan mereka. Kau itu sangat tampan. Aku yakin kedua kakakku pasti akan menyukaimu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kaget. "Aku bisa mengunjungi rumahmu?"

"Tentu saja!" Seru Baekhyun. "Ibuku selalu senang jika aku membawa teman ke rumah."

"Apa aku bisa menginap disana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Rumahku itu jauh, jadi tentu saja kau harus menginap."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku tidak sabar kalau begitu. Aku selalu ingin menginap di rumah teman sejak dulu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol.

Knock! Knock!

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti oleh suara pintu yang diketuk. Tak lama pintu terbuka perlahan dan mereka berdua bisa melihat Jaehwan memasukkan kepalanya dari celah pintu.

"Baekhyun, kau masih bangun?"

"Jaehwan-ah!" Sahut Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Jaehwan. "Aku pergi ke ruang rekreasi untuk belajar, tetapi tidak ada orang disana. Jadi aku kesini untuk mengajakmu belajar bersama jika kau belum tidur. Apa kau mau?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku menyiapkan bukuku dulu."

"Okay!" Jaehwan mengangkat ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun mengambil semua buku di atas mejanya, kemudian bersiap pergi keluar kamar dengan Jaehwan. Namun, Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Bisa aku ikut bersama kalian?"

.

* * *

.

Disinilah mereka bertiga sekarang. Duduk di ruang rekreasi dengan buku di depan mereka, mencoba belajar bersama. Sesekali Jaehwan melirik kearah Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan bukunya, kemudian tak lama ia tertawa sendiri.

"Ini benar-benar canggung," ucap Jaehwan.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak percaya kalau aku sedang belajar bersama dengan sang casanova sekarang," jawab Jaehwan sambil memandang wajah Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak enak hati. Tetapi, Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Casanova?" Tanya Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku mendengar orang-orang menjulukiku dengan panggilan itu. Tetapi sepertinya ya, julukan itu memang cocok untukku."

"Aku sampai pernah mengira kalau casanova itu nama aslimu," ucap Jaehwan lagi.

"Jaehwan, hentikan!" Baekhyun berseru. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau bicara lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek," ucap Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Jangan bertingkah berlebihan, Baek." Jaehwan menatap Baekhyun datar. "Kau sendiri yang menanyakan padanya apa dia gay atau tidak di hari pertama kalian bertemu."

"Jaehwan!" Wajah Baekhyun memerah mengingatnya.

"Aku juga mengingatnya," Chanyeol tertawa. Membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa malu.

"Jadi, apa kau benar-benar gay?" Tanya Jaehwan menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa."

"Jaehwan, berhentilah bicara!" Seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menopang dagunya dengan tangannya dan balas menyeringai ke arah Jaehwan. "Aku tidak yakin sebenarnya," jawabnya. "Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan sekolah dan asrama sejak hari pertama aku berada disini, jadi aku belum pernah benar-benar bertemu dengan wanita selain semua wanita yang bekerja disini. Jadi, aku tidak yakin aku ini sebenarnya gay atau apa."

"Huh?" Jaehwan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Kau tidak pernah meninggalkan tempat ini sejak hari pertama kau berada disini?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kau akan mengunjungi rumahku liburan nanti," Baekhyun berkata dengan nada bahagia. "Kita akan bersenang-senang dan melakukan banyak hal bersama."

"What the hell?!" Jaehwan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau juga harus mengajakku kalau begitu. Aku akan ikut ke rumahmu liburan nanti."

"Tidak!" Sahut Baekhyun. "Brengsek kurang ajar sepertimu tidak boleh datang ke rumahku."

"Apa-apaan, kau bajingan kecil."

Jaehwan mendorong Baekhyun ke atas sofa dan mulai menggelitikinya. Membuat Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai air mata keluar dari kedua matanya. Chanyeol sendiri tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Baiklah... Baiklah..." Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan Jaehwan. "Kau juga boleh datang."

"Yay!" Jaehwan mengangkat tangannya dan berbalik ke arah Chanyeol. "Kita akan bersenang-senang bersama liburan ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

"Ah ya, Park Chanyeol." Jaehwan berkata lagi. "Teman sekelasku ada yang mengatakan padaku kalau dia mau berbagi kamar denganmu. Dia bilang dia sedang butuh uang, jadi dia tidak masalah jika kau mau menggunakan kamarnya untuk bekerja asal kau membayarnya."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Ah, begitu..."

"Tapi sepertinya kalian sudah berbaikan, jadi mungkin kau tidak membutuhkannya lagi." Jaehwan melanjutkan. "Tapi setidaknya aku memberitahukan soal ini padamu."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa, terlihat menunduk, seakan tak mau menatapnya.

.

* * *

.

"Akhirnya kau mendapatkan teman sekamar yang baru juga. Bagus untukmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sembari mengatur alarm di jam wekernya. Mereka berdua sudah kembali ke kamar mereka setelah menghabiskan waktu di ruang rekreasi sampai pukul tiga.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam diam. Dia merasakan seperti ada angin kencang melewati hatinya ketika dia mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Membuat dadanya terasa begitu dingin.

"Walaupun nanti kau akan pindah kamar." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lembut. "Aku harap kau tidak melupakan janjimu untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan denganku."

Chanyeol mengangguk, mencoba tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Baekhyun kemudian. "Maafkan aku karena sudah egois akan perasaanku kepadamu. Andai saja aku bisa meminjamkan kamar ini kepadamu, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura kalau aku baik-baik saja tentang itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya dengan tatapan sedih. Chanyeol tidak suka ini. Dia tidak suka melihat wajah sedih Baekhyun. Dan tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bingung. Chanyeol naik perlahan ke atas ranjang Baekhyun dan menempatkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Baekhyun.

"Yeol?"

Kedua tangan Chanyeol bergerak menuju pinggang Baekhyun dan sedetik kemudian dia meremasnya dan mulai menggelitiki Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun kaget dan tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya.

"Chanyeol, hentikan!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Kau harus mengatakan kalau kau tidak ingin aku pindah dari kamar ini," ucap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau mengatakannya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Kau tidak mau pindah kamar?"

"Aku tidak akan pindah jika kau menahanku," jawab Chanyeol.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak lagi di pinggang Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Baiklah!" Baekhyun menjerit kecil. "Aku tidak ingin kau pindah. Tinggallah."

Chanyeol menghentikan tangannya. Menatap Baekhyun yang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah di bawahnya. Baekhyun terlihat begitu cantik, begitu luar biasa. Dan tanpa diduga, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, menempelkan kening mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun terkesiap, namun tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya dia membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak lembut melumat bibir Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh pelan. Dia menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua.

"Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun. "Kau... Ciuman pertamaku..."

Chanyeol tidak memberikan kesempatan Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan kembali mencium Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun merasa ini seperti mimpi. Tapi dia sadar, semua adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang begitu menakjubkan.

Perlahan Chanyeol menarik dirinya dari Baekhyun. Dia menatap Baekhyun lembut sebelum ia berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun. Kedua lengannya bergerak memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku tidur disini?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Sekarang aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa tidur."

Chanyeol menurunkan kepalanya dan bersandar di dada Baekhyun. Tertawa kecil mendengar suara jantung Baekhyun yang berdebar dengan sangat keras. "Kau benar," gumamnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Tak berpikir untuk menanyakan kenapa Chanyeol menciumnya.

Dan Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya di dalam hati karena dia tahu dia tidak seharusnya mencium Baekhyun. Dia tidak seharusnya memberikan Baekhyun harapan, tetapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Memeluk Baekhyun seperti ini. Menikmati tangan Baekhyun yang bergerak lembut mengusap rambutnya saat ini. Semua yang Baekhyun lakukan kepadanya membuat dirinya merasa benar-benar utuh.

* * *

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

.

.

* * *

So, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Hohoho

Chanyeol sebenernya udah sadar kalo dia juga suka sama Baekhyun,

tetapi gara-gara selama ini hal-hal yang jadi milik dia ujung-ujungnya ninggalin dia,

dan dia mikir semua gara-gara dirinya sendiri,

Chanyeol jadi mikir lebih baik Baekhyun gak deket-deket sama dia dari awal.

Tapi ya namanya cinta, susah lah ditahan. Haha.

Dan Wu Yifan muncul~ Bisa dibilang dia akan menjadi karakter antagonis yang akan memicu konflik disini.

Btw, aku seneng banget banyak yang review story ini di chapter sebelumnya.

Ngeliat betapa antusiasnya kalian akan cerita ini bener-bener ngebuat aku semakin semangat ngelanjutin ngeremake cerita ini.

Untuk:

 **Hanya Tuhan Yang Tahu, WinterJun09, aupaupchan, peanut04, Azzuree, khakikira, pcydiehard,**

 **Aisyah1, Cleopatra Queen, byuncheeseu, yousee, Mybeeeeeee, Byunae18, ohpcy, baby baek, chanbaekshi, honeybyul, coso, alietha doll,**

 **n3208007, PuppyB, zkraa, Guest, Guest, syielhunna, 90Rahmayani**

 **dan juga kalian yang udah follow dan favorit cerita ini. Terima kasih banyak. Kalian yang terbaik!**

Jangan sungkan jika kalian punya kritik dan saran buat cerita ini atau aku sendiri sebagai remaker~

So, see you guys in the next chapter!

Bubye~


	7. Chapter 7

**[REMAKE] Michiru Heya by Nekota Yonezou**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **And others.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama. Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Some Age-Switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Nekota Yonezou.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash. If you hate ChanBaek or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Please read remaker's note in the end if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **-Flashback 7 tahun yang lalu-**

* * *

"Appa, aku menemukan bolanya!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sembari meraih bola kasti yang tergeletak di atas tanah, kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan melambaikannya ke arah ayahnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Ayahnya, Park Yunho, tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Ah, ternyata disana." Yunho terkekeh.

"Lain kali appa harus melempar dengan benar." Chanyeol melangkah mendekat ke arah ayahnya dan memberikan bola di tangannya kepada sang ayah.

"Maaf... Maaf..."

"Ah, eomma!" Chanyeol berteriak senang ketika matanya menemukan sang eomma, Park Yeonhee melangkah memasuki taman.

"Ternyata kalian disini," ucap Yeonhee menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Lihat betapa kotor kalian. Cepat masuk dan bersih-bersih. Kim seonsaengnim sudah menunggumu di ruang belajar, Chanyeol-ah."

"Eh?! Seonsaengnim sudah datang?!"

"Ya, jadi bergegaslah. Kau tidak mau membuat Kim seonsaengnim menunggu kan?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Yunho sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat betapa semangatnya Chanyeol untuk menemui sang guru kesayangan, Kim Jaejoong.

Yeonhee menghela napas pelan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho dan melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam tas tangannya dan dengan telaten mengusap kotoran yang menempel di pipi sang suami.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti anak kecil seperti ini," ucap Yeonhee tersenyum tipis.

Yunho tersenyum, menatap lembut ke arah sang istri. "Apa kau akan keluar lagi?" Tanyanya kemudian. Matanya bergerak naik dan turun memperhatikan sang istri yang sudah tampak rapi.

"Ya," jawab Yeonhee. "Mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat nanti. Jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku dan tidurlah lebih dulu."

Tatapan mata Yunho berubah sedih sejenak, tetapi dengan cepat dia menutupi segalanya dengan senyum. "Ya, baiklah kalau begitu," ucapnya pelan.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang belajarnya pelan. Napasnya tampak terengah-engah karena berlari. Senyum lebar muncul di bibirnya ketika kedua matanya menangkap punggung sang guru kesayangan. Rencananya dia ingin mengejutkan sang guru, tetapi sebelum dia bisa melakukan rencananya itu, Jaejoong malah berbalik dan membuat dirinya terkejut.

Chanyeol merengut sebal mendengar tawa keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Sangat bagus menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahmu, Chanyeol-ah," ucap Jaejoong kemudian. "Tetapi kau harus belajar untuk menjadi seseorang yang tepat waktu."

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol sembari mendudukkan dirinya di depan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan melirik ke luar pintu, mendapatkan Yunho berdiri disana. "Sama juga untuk appamu." Dia berkata. "Seharusnya dia tahu kapan waktunya bermain dan kapan waktumu untuk belajar."

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi di masa depan."

"Terima kasih," Jaejoong menanggapi. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini."

.

* * *

.

"Ah, disini kau rupanya." Jaejoong melangkah memasuki ruang keluarga, berjalan mendekati Yunho yang tengah sibuk dengan buku di pangkuannya. "Aku mencarimu dari tadi."

Yunho tersenyum. "Pelajarannya sudah selesai?" Tanyanya. "Haruskah kita menikmati teh bersama?"

"Ya, terima kasih."

Jaejoong melangkah mengitari ruang keluarga. Matanya mengagumi dekorasi di sana. Begitu cocok dengan kepribadian Yunho, yang memang sudah dikenalnya sejak lama. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh bunga mawar yang terlihat begitu indah di sudut ruangan. Hidungnya perlahan mendekat untuk menghirup aromanya.

"Selalu indah seperti biasanya," gumam Jaejoong. "Apa bunga ini kau sendiri yang menanamnya? Seperti biasa?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Aku selalu mengagumi bunga-bunga milikmu." Jaejoong melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mereka selalu terlihat indah. Kau benar-benar merawat mereka dengan baik."

"Ya, mereka selalu terlihat indah," Yunho menyetujui ucapan Jaejoong. "Bunga-bunga itu adalah hadiah untuk istriku."

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, namun tak lama senyum muncul di wajahnya yang cantik. "Dia pasti akan sangat bahagia menerima ini semua."

.

* * *

.

Yeonhee kembali ke rumah ketika hari sudah pagi. Dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan melewati ruang keluarga, tetapi kemudian berhenti ketika matanya menangkap bunga mawar disana. Dia menghela napas panjang dan mendekatinya. Kedua tangannya meraih tumpukan bunga itu dan kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Nyonya..."

Yeonhee menoleh dan menemukan bibi Lee, pelayan yang sudah mengabdi di rumah ini sejak lama. "Siapa yang meletakkan bunga-bunga ini di ruang keluarga?" Tanyanya kepada bibi Lee.

"Tuan besar yang meletakkannya disana, nyonya," jawab bibi Lee.

Yeonhee memutar kedua bola matanya. "Benar-benar pria yang menyebalkan," gumamnya pelan.

.

* * *

.

"Ini luar biasa, Chanyeol."

Yunho mengusap kepala Chanyeol bangga. "Kau benar-benar sudah berusaha dengan keras," ucapnya tersenyum lembut. Hasil ulangan Chanyeol yang paling baru ada di tangannya dan Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

"Kau bahkan bisa mengerjakan bagian yang kemarin kau bilang paling sulit," Jaejoong tersenyum lebar ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ya." Chanyeol mengangguk senang. "Apakah kita sudah selesai hari ini? Apa sekarang aku bisa main?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan Chanyeol bersorak gembira. Dia berlari keluar dari ruang belajar diikuti oleh anjing kesayangannya. Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Baginya, Chanyeol adalah segalanya. Dan tidak ada hal lain yang bisa membuat dirinya begitu bahagia selain kebahagiaan Chanyeol.

"Jaejoong, menurutmu Chanyeol bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Jaejoong. "Dia tidak memiliki masalah dengan pelajarannya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu dia sebentar lagi akan masuk ke sekolah asrama. Dia akan menghabiskan enam tahun disana. Apa kau tidak apa-apa soal itu?"

"Ya," Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuknya. Lagipula, istriku sudah memutuskan, ketika Chanyeol mulai masuk asrama, dia ingin bercerai."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho kaget, tetapi dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Chanyeol terlalu muda untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," Yunho melanjutkan.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia menghela napas dan menatap Yunho sedih. "Apa tidak apa-apa kau memberitahu semua ini kepadaku?" Tanyanya.

"Aku rasa aku hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk bercerita soal ini." Yunho berkata. "Dan aku rasa, kau adalah orang yang bisa kupercaya."

.

* * *

.

Hari ini, Chanyeol kembali mengikuti les privat bersama dengan Jaejoong. Mereka juga membicarakan soal Chanyeol yang akan masuk ke sekolah asrama tahun depan. Chanyeol sendiri mengaku pada Jaejoong bahwa dia tidak suka dengan keputusan ini. Dia tidak mau jauh dari ayahnya, dan ada banyak hal lain juga yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Jaejoong. Dia menopang dagunya menatap Chanyeol yang merengut di kursinya. "Aku tidak akan bisa membantumu jika kau tidak mau menceritakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu saat ini."

"Aku tidak mau masuk ke sekolah asrama itu," jawab Chanyeol kemudian.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka." Chanyeol menjawab cepat.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau tidak suka?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Matanya menatap ke arah jari-jarinya yang saling menggenggam erat. Setelah itu, dia menghela napas panjang. "Aku hanya..." ucapnya. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkan rumah dan tinggal bersama orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal. Dan tempatnya juga jauh sekali dari sini."

Jaejoong menatap Chanyeol tanpa kata sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm, aku mengerti sekarang," gumamnya. "Jadi, kesimpulannya kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa orang tuamu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu!" Sahut Chanyeol.

"Huh? Terdengar seperti itu bagiku," Jaejoong menyeringai.

Chanyeol merengut dibuatnya.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil sembari mengusap kepala Chanyeol. "Tetapi sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang dipilih oleh ayahmu setelah dia berpikir panjang, Chanyeol-ah," Jaejoong berkata kemudian. "Menurutnya ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik untukmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk berada di posisimu sekarang, kalau kau ingin tahu."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, membalas tatapan Jaejoong. "Jika seonsaengnim seumuran denganku, apa seonsaengnim akan merasakan hal yang sama?"

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. "Aku rasa, aku tidak akan mau pergi juga."

"Kan! Seonsaengnim juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku! Aku-."

"Tetapi aku rasa aku tetap akan pergi." Jaejoong memotong perkataan Chanyeol. "Jika aku lahir di tengah-tengah keluarga yang kaya dan mampu memasukanku ke sekolah seperti itu, aku pasti akan tetap pergi."

Chanyeol menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya bersekolah di sekolah sebaik sekolahmu nanti adalah mimpiku sejak dulu," Jaejoong melanjutkan.

"Mimpi seonsaengnim?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya." Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tetapi jika kau tetap tidak mau pergi ke sana, aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak akan menjadi salah satu orang yang akan memaksamu untuk pergi."

Chanyeol terdiam. Kedua matanya menatap Jaejoong dengan seksama. Mendengar bahwa pergi ke sekolah itu merupakan salah satu impian Jaejoong, membuat pikirannya berubah. Jaejoong adalah seseorang yang berharga bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Jaejoong dan perkataan Jaejoong baru saja membuat Chanyeol berpikir akankah dengan dia pergi ke sekolah itu, maka dia mampu membantu Jaejoong mewujudkan salah satu mimpinya.

"Aku akan pergi!" Chanyeol berseru kemudian. "Aku akan pergi dan bersekolah disana."

Jaejoong mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Ada apa dengan keputusan tiba-tiba ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Itu mimpi seonsaengnim kan?" Dia berkata. "Jadi, jika aku menjadi murid disana, maka seonsaengnim akan bangga padaku, kan?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan memeluk Chanyeol erat. "Aku selalu bangga padamu."

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa di dalam hatinya.

.

* * *

.

Yunho meletakkan surat yang ia pegang ke atas meja. Membuat Jaejoong yang duduk di hadapannya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Bukalah," ucap Yunho sembari mendorong surat itu mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meraih surat itu dan matanya bisa melihat lambang sekolah asrama yang akan Chanyeol tuju di depan surat itu. Dia mengangkat alisnya ke arah Yunho. Dan Yunho hanya tersenyum sembari mengisyaratkan agar Jaejoong cepat membuka surat itu.

Perlahan, Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya membuka surat di tangannya. Dan kedua matanya melebar membaca isi surat itu. Senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya, dan Yunho tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum melihatnya.

"Astaga, dia diterima di sekolah itu," ucap Jaejoong dengan nada bahagia.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih," dia berkata.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan senyumnya perlahan luntur ketika melihat mata Yunho yang memancarkan kesedihan. Jaejoong terdiam. Dia ingat. Dengan Chanyeol berhasil masuk ke sekolah ini, itu berarti Yunho akan tinggal sendiri di rumah ini. Istrinya akan menceraikannya sebentar lagi. Dan melihat wajah Yunho yang begitu sedih, membuat Jaejoong merasakan nyeri di dalam hatinya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong. "Chanyeol begitu mengagumi. Dan aku yakin istrimu pasti akan mengizinkan dia untuk bertemu denganmu."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Sebenarnya, istriku akan memberikan hak asuh Chanyeol kepadaku," Yunho berkata pelan. "Sepertinya calon suami barunya tidak terlalu suka dengan kenyataan dia memiliki seorang anak. Aku senang dia meninggalkan rumah ini dan Chanyeol kepadaku. Dan juga, aku tidak apa-apa berada disini, di kelilingi oleh memori yang begitu berharga untukku."

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya. Dia melangkah mendekat ke arah Yunho dan menggenggam tangan Yunho. "Yunho, apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku tetap datang kesini walaupun bukan untuk mengajar Chanyeol?"

Yunho terdiam. Dia menatap Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan kedua mata coklat itu. Yunho bisa melihat cinta di dalam sana, dan sesungguhnya Yunho sudah menyadari perasaan Jaejoong kepadanya sejak lama. Tapi dia terus berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya, karena dia tahu itu tidak benar.

"Jaejoong-ah," Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaejoong. "Aku mencintai istriku."

Jaejoong tampak tersentak, namun dia dengan cepat menguasai dirinya. "Aku tahu itu," ucapnya tersenyum tipis.

Perlahan Jaejoong kembali menarik kedua tangan Yunho untuk dia genggam. Jarak di antara dirinya dan Yunho semakin menipis. Dan Jaejoong merasa senang Yunho tidak berusaha menghindar kali ini.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu rumit," gumam Jaejoong. "Aku tidak sedang mencoba mengganti posisi istrimu. Aku hanya ingin mencoba menyembuhkanmu. Aku tahu kau begitu terluka karena segalanya, dan aku mau membantumu menyembuhkan semua luka itu."

Jaejoong membawa tangannya naik untuk menggenggam bahu Yunho. Dan perlahan, dia menyentuh bibir Yunho dengan bibirnya, menciumnya pelan. Dan entah kenapa, Yunho tidak mencoba menghindar. Dia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Jaejoong kepadanya.

Mereka berdua tak menyadari, Chanyeol berdiri disana, melihat semuanya dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Dan dengan rasa sesak yang berkumpul di dalam dadanya, dia berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Ayahnya mencium pria lain. Kim seonsaengnim mencium pria lain. Ayahnya mencium seseorang yang bukan ibunya. Kim seonsaengnim dan ayahnya. Ayahnya dan Kim seonsaengnim. Kim seonsaengnim mencium seseorang yang bukan dirinya.

Chanyeol berlari kencang dengan air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Dia merasa telah dikhianati. Oleh ayahnya sendiri, dan juga cinta pertamanya.

.

* * *

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini!" Yeonhee berteriak. Dia mengusap wajahnya frustasi dan memandang Yunho tajam. "Ini benar-benar menjijikkan, dan kau melakukannya dengan seorang pria. Kau bahkan membiarkan anak kita melihat apa yang kau lakukan!"

Chanyeol bersandar di pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Dia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan ibunya ketika dia sedang menangis tadi, dan tanpa pikir panjang, dia memberitahukan semua yang dia lihat kepada ibunya. Membuat ibunya seketika murka dan menghampiri ayah dan Kim seonsaengnim yang sedang bersama. Mengusir Kim seonsaengnim dengan begitu kasar, dan kini dia juga tengah melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada sang suami.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan isi kepalamu?!" Yeonhee menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya bercampur jijik.

Yunho berdiri di sana tanpa kata. Membiarkan Yeonhee mengatakan apapun yang dia inginkan kepadanya.

Yeonhee menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah," ucapnya kemudian. "Lagipula, kau sebenarnya tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersentak. Begitu juga dengan Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol bisa mendengar ayahnya bertanya.

"Chanyeol bukan anakmu," jawab Yeonhee dengan nada dingin. "Jadi, entah kau benar-benar seorang gay atau kau hanya berselingkuh dariku dengan laki-laki yang menggodamu itu, itu tidak masalah bagiku."

Yunho terkesiap. "Bohong," bisiknya pelan.

Kedua lututnya terasa lemas dan dia terjatuh begitu saja di atas lantai. Air matanya mulai turun dengan deras di kedua pipinya. "Kau pembohong!" Jeritnya tak percaya.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Yang pasti aku tidak berbohong," ucap Yeonhee. "Aku bisa membuktikannya kalau kau mau."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia terus-terusan mengatakan Yeonhee adalah pembohong sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Yeonhee sendiri menatap Yunho seakan-akan Yunho sudah gila. Dan dibalik pintu, Chanyeol bertarung melawan air matanya sendirian. Menahan sakit yang begitu besar di dalam hatinya, setelah mengetahui ayah yang dia tahu begitu mencintainya dan dia cintai bukanlah ayah kandungnya.

"Tuan Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan bibi Lee berdiri di depannya. Kedua tangannya terbuka dan dengan cepat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Menangis tersedu-sedu disana.

"Bibi sudah membuatkanmu segelas coklat hangat yang manis," ucap bibi Lee mengusap kepala Chanyeol lembut. "Ayo kita ke dapur."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Setidaknya, masih ada orang yang mau mengerti dirinya di saat seperti ini.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol duduk di kamarnya sendirian. Dia menatap koper miliknya yang sudah terisi penuh dan menghela napas panjang. Besok adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah asrama barunya. Sesungguhnya, dia tidak ingin pergi. Tetapi dia berpikir, dia harus pergi kemana jika dia tidak pergi kesana.

Dan ibunya. Dia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidak kembali ke rumah ini bahkan ketika dia mendapatkan libur panjang. Ibunya tidak mau Chanyeol berhubungan dengan ayahnya lagi.

Chanyeol menginginkan untuk ikut dengan ibunya, kemana pun ibunya pergi. Tetapi, bahkan ibunya sendiri tampak tak menginginkan dirinya. Dia terus menerus mengatakan calon ayah barunya adalah seseorang yang menyeramkan, karena itu dia harus tetap tinggal di asrama. Padahal, Chanyeol tahu, ibunya sendiri juga tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ayahnya berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyumannya. Chanyeol seketika ingin menangis, tetapi dia berusaha keras menahannya.

"Boleh appa masuk?"

Chanyeol diam, tetapi Yunho tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol.

"Tampaknya kau sudah siap untuk pergi," ucap Yunho menatap koper Chanyeol di atas lantai. "Appa benar-benar tidak menyangka kau sudah masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Kau tumbuh begitu cepat."

Chanyeol tetap diam.

Perlahan, Yunho melangkah mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol untuk dia genggam. Membuat Chanyeol tersentak, tetapi dia tidak berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata Yunho yang menatapnya sedih.

"Appa ingin kau mendengarkan appa dan tidak memberitahu soal ini kepada eomma mu," ucapnya pelan. "Di akhir pekan, atau libur panjang, jika kau merasa kesepian, appa akan tetap menunggumu disini. Jadi, kembalilah kesini, okay?! Kau juga bisa menelepon appa atau mengirimkan surat. Walaupun akan sulit bagimu untuk kembali kesini, appa akan tetap menunggumu."

Chanyeol menatap Yunho tidak percaya. Dia merasa bahagia di dalam hatinya mendengar semua perkataan ayahnya, tetapi rasa sakit hatinya menutupi semua itu. Dengan kasar, ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yunho.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," ucap Chanyeol dingin. "Eomma bilang padaku kalau kita tidak seharusnya bertemu lagi."

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa sakit di dalam dadanya mulai terasa lagi.

"Lagipula..." Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Kau bukan ayah kandungku."

* * *

 **-Flashback end-**

* * *

.

.

Pagi ini benar-benar luar biasa. Baekhyun tidak kesiangan dan dia sepertinya tidak akan terlambat pergi ke sekolah, bahkan ia sempat untuk sarapan bersama dengan Chanyeol. Mereka sama-sama tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal apa yang terjadi semalam di antara mereka berdua. Tapi Baekhyun tahu hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sekarang sudah benar-benar membaik, atau mungkin bisa dia katakan lebih baik daripada baik itu sendiri.

Baekhyun menyantap sarapannya dengan senyum lebar. Aura kebahagian memancar dari dalam dirinya. Membuat Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapannya hanya bisa tersenyum memandangnya.

"Pagi, Baekhyun-ah!"

Suara sapaan dari Jaehwan membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya. "Pagi, Jaehwan-ah!"

"Selamat pagi," Chanyeol ikut membalas sapaan dari Jaehwan.

Jaehwan melebarkan kedua matanya melihat kehadiran Chanyeol. Dengan terang-terangan dia mendekat dan menatap Chanyeol dengan seksama.

"Ini benar-benar jarang terjadi. Sang casanova ikut sarapan bersama kami," ucap Jaehwan.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku yang mengajaknya!" Seru Baekhyun. Tanpa sengaja makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya keluar ketika dia berbicara. Membuat Jaehwan menatapnya jijik.

"Pagi Baekhyun-ah!"

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut pirang muncul dan mengangkat serbetnya untuk membersihkan mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menatapnya. Chanyeol sendiri mengerenyitkan dahi melihat itu. Namun, belum sempat dia berkomentar apa-apa, seorang laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan duduk di sampingnya dan menyapanya.

"Pagi Park. Tumben sekali kau ikut kami sarapan."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Chanyeol-ah, mereka Sehun dan Jongin, dan mereka teman sekelasku juga, sama seperti Jaehwan," Baekhyun menjelaskan setelah dia menyadari wajah bingung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Sesungguhnya, dia merasa sangat canggung saat ini. Tetapi, melihat Baekhyun begitu bahagia dikelilingi orang-orang yang dekat dengannya dan tampak menyayanginya membuat semuanya menjadi tidak masalah.

"Apa yang kau makan, Baek? Kelihatannya enak sekali." Sehun menatap Baekhyun penasaran.

Baekhyun memang benar-benar terlihat menikmati makanannya. Dia makan dengan berantakan dan membuat Jaehwan yang duduk di sebelahnya terus-terusan memarahinya. Tetapi bagi Chanyeol, saat ini Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat imut.

"Cream cheese dan salmon sandwich," jawab Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh.

"Astaga, Baek! Manner please... Manner!" Seru Jaehwan.

Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lebar. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika menyadari Chanyeol tengah melamun sendiri.

"Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol yang berada di atas meja.

"Ya?" Chanyeol tampak sadar dari lamunannya dan membalas tatapan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Kau melamun dari tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku dikelilingi oleh banyak orang."

"Menjijikkan!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari meja di samping meja mereka. "Apa menjadi gay sekarang menular? Lihat mereka!"

Chanyeol tampak tersentak di kursinya. Seketika dia menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa tak enak. Semua mata di meja tampak menyadari hal itu, dan Baekhyun berdiri dengan kesal. Namun, sebelum Baekhyun bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Jongin mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan mencium pipinya. Membuat Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun terkejut.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak TK!" Seru Jongin sembari memberikan dua jari tengahnya kepada orang-orang di meja samping mereka. Membuat orang-orang itu terlihat kesal dan memilih untuk pergi.

Jongin terkekeh melihatnya dan merangkul bahu Chanyeol tanpa beban.

"Ya!" Baekhyun berseru kemudian. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari Chanyeol!"

Jongin menatap Baekhyun dan menyeringai. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Sini, aku beri ciuman juga," ucapnya sembari melepaskan rangkulannya dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjerit kencang dan mulai berlari mengelilingi ruang makan dan Jongin dengan gembira mengejarnya. Chanyeol sendiri tersenyum di kursinya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh dadanya. Dia merasa begitu hangat disana. Dan sudah begitu lama dia tidak merasa seperti ini.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan menuju kamar mereka di asrama. Baekhyun tampak diam saja dan Chanyeol sendiri bingung kenapa Baekhyun bertingkah seperti ini. Baekhyun terlihat kesal sepanjang hari dan Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, membuat mereka berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Apa aku berbuat salah?"

Baekhyun diam sejenak. Dia menarik tangannya dan melipatnya di depan dada, menatap Chanyeol tajam. Tak lama kemudian, dia menghela napas panjang. "Kau tidak salah apa-apa," ucap Baekhyun. "Aku tidak marah kepadamu."

"Lalu?"

"Jongin!" Seru Baekhyun kesal. "Aku kesal padanya. Aku tidak percaya dia melakukan hal tadi ketika sarapan di depan semua orang. Dia benar-benar suka bertindak seenaknya. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Dan ingatan akan Jongin yang mencium pipinya muncul di ingatannya. Dia bertanya-tanya apa Baekhyun marah karena hal itu.

"Dia hanya sedang membantuku di depan orang-orang itu, Baek." Chanyeol berkata kemudian.

"Tapi tetap saja!" Baekhyun hampir saja berteriak, tetapi dia beruntung dia masih bisa mengontrol suaranya. "Dia tidak seharusnya menciummu seperti itu!" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan merengut sebal.

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia menatap Baekhyun sejenak sebelum akhirnya sebuah bola lampu muncul di atas kepalanya. Baekhyun sedang cemburu, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya karena itu.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya lagi, dan Chanyeol mengikutinya di belakang. Senyum di wajah Chanyeol masih belum hilang. Berada di dekat Baekhyun, begitu nyaman dan menyenangkan. Dia merasa, tanpa ampun, Baekhyun memaksa terus masuk lebih dalam ke dalam hatinya.

Sebelumnya, Chanyeol merasa takut, tetapi sekarang entah kenapa dia begitu menyukainya. Bahkan Baekhyun yang sedang cemburu terlihat begitu mempesona di mata Chanyeol. Jarak sekecil apapun di antara mereka membuat Chanyeol begitu frustasi. Dan melihat wajah Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol ingin terus menciumnya.

"Ya! Cepatlah Chanyeol!" Sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun, dan melangkah cepat menyusul Baekhyun agar mereka bisa berjalan berdampingan.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Dia bertopang dagu di meja belajarnya sembari menatap beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. Dia baru saja menolak permintaan dari salah satu kliennya. Awalnya dia bertanya-tanya kenapa dia melakukan itu, tetapi ketika dia kembali ke kamar dan melihat wajah Baekhyun, dia sadar semua karena Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol merasa dia sudah melakukan hal yang begitu menjijikkan selama ini. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sudah sadar dari awal apa yang dia lakukan tidak benar. Tetapi karena hubungannya dengan Baekhyun yang semakin dekat, membuat Chanyeol lebih memikirkan tentang hal itu lagi.

"Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk dikirim," Chanyeol menghela napasnya lagi. "Sudah seminggu aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun. Pantas saja pemasukanku berkurang."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Semua masalah ini akan selesai jika dia tidur dengan para kliennya seperti biasa. Tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Dan dia benar-benar bingung karenanya.

Chanyeol berpikir keras, bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sampai satu nama muncul di kepalanya. "Luhan sunbae-nim..."

Chanyeol melangkah cepat keluar dari dalam kamar, kemudian ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur. Dia melangkah menyusuri koridor sampai akhirnya dia menghentikan langkahnya di depan kamar Luhan. Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya.

"Chanyeol?" Luhan menatapnya terkejut ketika dia muncul dari balik pintu.

"Boleh aku masuk, sunbae-nim?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Luhan masih tampak kaget ketika dia akhirnya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. Chanyeol sendiri melangkah masuk dengan santai dan duduk di atas kursi meja belajar Luhan.

Luhan menatapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya berdeham canggung. "Ini sudah tengah malam. Apa yang membawamu tiba-tiba kesini?" Tanya Luhan sembari melangkah menuju ranjangnya dan duduk di sana. "Apa kau dan Baekhyun bertengkar lagi?"

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. "Meskipun kau sudah menolongku kemarin..." Chanyeol mulai berbicara. "Aku malah mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya kukatakan padamu. Aku datang kesini untuk meminta maaf."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Ingatannya kembali kepada malam dimana ia menolong Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dan saat itu Chanyeol mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa dia tidak akan tidur dengannya malam itu. Kemudian dia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu memasukkan ke hati perkataanmu itu. Jadi, tidak masalah," ucapnya tersenyum. Luhan lalu mengangkat alisnya menatap Chanyeol. "Tapi aku yakin kau kemari bukan hanya untuk itu, kan?"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam jemarinya erat satu sama lain. "Aku datang kesini untuk meminjam uang," ucapnya kemudian. "Aku janji aku akan membayarnya setelah aku lulus dengan warisan yang aku dapatkan dari ayahku."

Luhan terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemarinya. Dia membukanya dan mengeluarkan lembaran check dari dalam sana. Dia lalu menandatangani salah satu check itu dan kemudian memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa tulis disana berapa yang kau butuhkan. Beritahu saja aku nanti berapa jumlahnya."

Chanyeol menerima check itu dari tangan Luhan dan mengangguk. "Apa kau hanya akan meminjamkanku begitu saja?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian. "Kau tidak ingin bertanya untuk apa aku menggunakan uang ini?"

"Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya, maka kau tidak perlu mengatakannya," jawab Luhan. "Lagipula dengan ini, suatu hari nanti kita masih bisa bertemu karena ini."

Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang tersenyum sedih di tempatnya. "Kenapa?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau begitu baik kepadaku?" Chanyeol bertanya. "Kenapa kau begitu menyukaiku? Yang aku lakukan untukmu hanyalah melayanimu untuk uang. Dan aku bahkan begitu sering melemparkan kata-kata kasar untukmu."

Luhan terdiam, tampak kaget dengan pertanyaan yang ditujukan Chanyeol untuknya. Namun, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Kau mungkin tidak mengingatnya," gumam Luhan. "Tetapi hari pertama kita bertemu adalah hari dimana aku baru saja diputuskan oleh orang yang aku sukai."

* * *

 **-Flashback Pertemuan Pertama Chanyeol & Luhan-**

* * *

"Kau memberitahu orang-orang?"

Luhan tersentak mendengar perkataan pria di hadapannya. Pria di hadapannya terlihat begitu marah dan itu membuat Luhan begitu takut. Dengan cepat dia menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan dari pria di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak!" Luhan berucap tegas, tetapi dia masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar karena takut. "Aku tidak memberitahukan siapapun tentang kita."

Pria di hadapannya tampak tak percaya. Dengan kasar dia menarik rambut Luhan dengan tangannya. Membuat Luhan mulai menangis karena rasa sakit dan rasa takut. Tetapi pria di hadapannya tidak peduli. Dia semakin mengencangkan cengkraman tangannya di rambut Luhan.

"Lalu kalau bukan kau yang memberitahukan orang-orang, kenapa mereka bisa tahu?" Bentak pria itu. "Aku tidur denganmu hanya karena kau terus menerus menatapku dengan tatapan menjijikan itu, kau tahu?! Aku kasihan padamu dan akhirnya memberimu apa yang kau mau, tetapi kau melakukan ini kepadaku. Sekarang rumor-rumor itu menyebar dimana-mana. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang hah?! Kau sudah merusak reputasiku."

Luhan tak menjawab. Dia menangis semakin kencang. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka semua akan berakhir seperti ini. Dia begitu tulus menyayangi pria di hadapannya ini, tetapi tampaknya pria ini tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Selain sakit di tubuh yang ia rasakan, sakit di hatinya terasa jauh lebih parah.

"Mungkin kau tidak seharusnya tidur dengan pria sejak awal."

Pria itu baru saja hendak mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Luhan ketika suara seseorang terdengar di telinganya. Dia melangkah mundur seketika dan kepalanya bergerak mencari asal dari suara itu.

"Jika kau tidak pergi, aku akan melihat wajahmu dan mengatakan kepada semua orang tentang apa yang sudah kau perbuat!" Suara itu berkata lagi.

"Sialan!"

Pria itu melemparkan tatapan tajam untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada Luhan sebelum berlari pergi. Tak lama, Chanyeol, pemilik suara tadi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kau tidak mau melarikan diri juga?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

Luhan menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Walaupun aku lari, mereka tetap akan mengolok-ngolokku besok," jawabnya masih dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan sejenak. Dia kemudian menghela napas dan berjalan mendekat. "Sunbae-nim, maukah sunbae membeliku?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Luhan menatapnya bingung.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat tangannya. Menyentuh pipi Luhan dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. "Aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu bagaimana dua pria bisa menyenangkan satu sama lain," gumam Chanyeol. "Aku akan menunjukkan segalanya padamu."

Luhan tampak kaget ketika wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat. Namun dia membiarkannya saja ketika Chanyeol mulai menciumnya. Memberikannya ketenangan yang memang sedang ia butuhkan.

* * *

 **-Flashback end-**

* * *

"Mungkin saat itu kau berpikir kalau kau baru saja mendapatkan target baru," Luhan menatap Chanyeol lembut. "Tapi bagiku, saat itu kau adalah pahlawanku."

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia ingat saat itu. Dia mungkin berpura-pura lupa, tetapi sesungguhnya dia mengingatnya dengan jelas. Saat itu, Luhan mengingatkannya akan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi lebih dari itu, Luhan lebih mengingatkannya akan pemakaman sang ayah, dan juga Kim seonsaengnim yang melihat semuanya dari jauh.

Chanyeol pikir, jika dia membiarkan Luhan saat itu, dia merasa mungkin Luhan akan mati seperti ayahnya dan juga Kim seonsaengnim. Saat itu, Chanyeol hanya tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan begitu saja.

.

* * *

.

"Ah, kau kembali!"

Chanyeol baru saja membuka pintu kamar ketika wajah Baekhyun menyambutnya. Baekhyun tampak khawatir dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ekspresi Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun tidak pernah tidak terlihat imut di mata Chanyeol.

"Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Kau bahkan hanya mengenakan piyama."

"Aku baru saja dari tempat Luhan sunbae-nim," jawab Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Dia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Di dalam kepalanya dia bertanya-tanya apa yang Chanyeol lakukan disana, tetapi dia tidak mau bertingkah berlebihan di depan Chanyeol dengan memilih untuk menanyakan soal itu langsung kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga bisa merasakan rasa cemburu bergemuruh di dalam dadanya.

"Kami hanya mengobrol," ucap Chanyeol kemudian. Dia sadar akan perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun ketika dia mengucapkan nama Luhan. Baekhyun yang cemburu benar-benar mempesona.

"Oh begitu..." Seketika Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan Chanyeol bisa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang berubah ceria. Rona merah muda muncul di kedua pipi tembamnya.

"Lagipula..." Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanku."

Baekhyun tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya keras.

Chanyeol rasanya benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang. Baekhyun seperti akan segera meledak karena kebahagiaan saat ini, tetapi dia terlihat menahannya. Chanyeol bisa melihat bibir Baekhyun berkedut-kedut menahan senyum. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol selalu ingin membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Dia juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama ketika dia berada di samping Baekhyun juga.

"Karena aku memiliki seorang yang berharga yang harus aku perhatikan mulai dari sekarang," jawab Chanyeol. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Orang itu adalah..." Chanyeol menempelkan kening mereka berdua. "Orang yang aku cium kemarin."

Baekhyun terdiam. Kedua pipinya seketika memerah dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ini membuat Chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun khawatir. "Aku kira kau akan merasa senang."

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang benar-benar terasa panas. "Tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan hal seperti ini kepadaku sebelumnya," gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menurunkannya dari wajah Baekhyun. Memandang Baekhyun tepat di kedua matanya. Membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar keras, seperti melompat-lompat di dalam dadanya, seakan memaksa hendak keluar.

"Kau pernah mengatakan hal seperti ini kepadaku sebelumnya, Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

Baekhyun tampak gemetar. Bibirnya berkedut-kedut lucu dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah melompat dan memeluk Chanyeol erat. Membuat Chanyeol hampir terjatuh ke belakang, tetapi beruntung Chanyeol memiliki refleks yang baik.

"Baek, ada apa?"

"Aku benar-benar bahagia!" Baekhyun berseru, tetapi kemudian suaranya terdengar pelan. "Tetapi aku juga merasa benar-benar malu. Ciuman kemarin juga, itu mengejutkanku tetapi membuatku benar-benar bahagia."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Dia meletakkan hidungnya di atas kepala Baekhyun, menghirup aroma Baekhyun yang begitu menenangkan untuknya. "Aku juga bahagia, Baek."

"Rasanya begitu menyakitkan." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. "Aku selalu ingin kau berhenti tidur dengan orang lain karena uang, tetapi aku takut kau akan menjauh dariku, karena itu akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia mengaduh. Membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Uh, tidak apa-apa," jawab Chanyeol. "Aku juga merasa benar-benar bahagia, tetapi... Kau memelukku terlalu erat dan aku tidak bisa bernapas."

Baekhyun dengan cepat melepas pelukannya seusai mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang cepat-cepat mengambil napas, kemudian tertawa kencang. Membuat Chanyeol terdiam menatapnya.

Baekhyun terlihat bagai cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan, tetapi Chanyeol menyukainya. Begitu cerah. Begitu indah. Tanpa bisa menunggu lagi, Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Berjanji dalam hati untuk terus berada di sisi satu sama lain selama yang mereka bisa.

.

* * *

.

"Aku ingin mengirim uang."

Chanyeol mengulurkan check di tangannya kepada petugas administrasi di depannya yang memang sudah lama ia kenal. Petugas administrasi itu tersenyum dan mengambil check di hadapannya dan terlihat sedikit kaget ketika membacanya.

"Kali ini kau menulis namamu?" Tanya petugas itu.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol. "Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengirimnya tanpa nama lagi."

Petugas itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Menuju Baekhyun yang menunggunya di koridor.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mereka pun berjalan pergi dari sana berdampingan. Tak sadar akan seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh dengan tatapan kebencian. Wu Yifan. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan seringai jahat perlahan muncul di bibirnya.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya. "Jadi dia sudah lelah menjual dirinya kesana kemari dan memutuskan untuk memiliki teman? Tetapi kau tahu, Park Chanyeol... Memiliki teman hanya akan berhasil jika orang-orang itu ingin berteman denganmu."

* * *

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

.

.

* * *

ChanBaek jadian yay~

Mungkin tidak ada kata I Love You disini, tetapi ketika Chanyeol bilang Baekhyun berharga untuknya, udah cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk tahu perasaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

Dan Yifan mulai menyusun rencana jahatnya~

Dan buat yang bertanya-tanya soal pengalaman buruk Chanyeol yang pernah diperkosa trus juga soal uang yang dia dapet dari pekerjaannya ini dipakek buat apa, next chapter semuanya bakal terungkap. Dan kemungkinan besar bakalan ada enaena ChanBaek juga di chapter selanjutnya.

So, stay tuned for the next chapter, guys! Hoho

Btw jangan sungkan jika kalian ada pertanyaan, kritik ataupun saran buat cerita ini.

Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya:

 **n3208007, 90Rahmayani, WinterJun09, aupaupchan, peanut04, Guest, hyuniee86, baby baek, khakikira, EXO8861, syielhunna, PuppyB, byuncheeseu, Kimsymp, alieth doll, blankyoss, Mybeeeeeee, duwinalailapark**

 **YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

Terima kasih banyak juga buat yang udah follow dan favorite cerita ini~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya karena review kalian lah yang bikin aku terus semangat ngelanjutin cerita ini.

And bubye for now, guys~

See you soon in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**[REMAKE] Michiru Heya by Nekota Yonezou**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **And others. Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Some Age-Switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Nekota Yonezou.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash. If you hate ChanBaek or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Please read remaker's note in the end if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

-Chanyeol POV-

Suatu hari, Kim seonsaengnim pernah mengatakan padaku, dia hanya tinggal bersama dengan neneknya dan dia selalu menceritakan segala tentangku kepada neneknya. Kim seonsaengnim berkata, ketika dia menceritakan tentang diriku kepada neneknya, neneknya selalu mengatakan bahwa aku mengingatkan neneknya akan Kim seonsaengnim ketika ia masih kecil. Kim seonsaengnim selalu mengatakan bahwa neneknya ingin bertemu denganku.

Tetapi, kali pertama aku bertemu dengan neneknya adalah di hari pemakaman Kim seonsaengnim.

Bibi Lee memberitahuku bahwa Kim seonsaengnim meninggal sepulangnya dari pemakaman ayahku. Tetapi, tidak peduli berapa kali mereka mencoba meyakinkanku bahwa dia tidak membunuh dirinya sendiri, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk menyalahkan diriku sendiri.

Tidak memiliki rasa keberanian yang cukup, di hari pemakaman Kim seonsaengnim, aku hanya bisa berdiri dan melihat semuanya dari jauh, sama seperti yang Kim seonsaengnim lakukan di hari pemakaman ayahku.

 _"Institusi sosial?"_

" _Ya, dia dipindahkan kesana beberapa bulan setelah tuan Kim Jaejoong meninggal dunia. Dia sempat sakit dan dirawat selama beberapa lama di rumah sakit, tetapi dari apa yang saya tahu, karena dia tidak memiliki keluarga terdekat, dia kemudian dipindahkan ke institusi sosial."_

" _Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi..."_

Teringat saat aku duduk di sana, mendengar setiap perkataan pengacara ayahku yang kusuruh mencari tahu tentang kehidupan nenek dari Kim seonsaengnim setelah Kim seonsaengnim tiada. Dan mendengar semua kenyataan yang ada, membuat diriku merasakan rasa bersalah yang semakin besar. Bila saja aku bisa berpura-pura tidak mendengar soal ini. Tetapi, tentu saja aku tidak bisa.

-Chanyeol POV end-

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jam weker yang berbunyi membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya. Dia membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan disambut oleh wajah Baekhyun yang masih terlelap di hadapannya. Salah satu tangannya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat. Dan Chanyeol merasa cara terbangun seperti inilah yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah dia rasakan selama hidupnya.

Chanyeol menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Dan dia bisa merasakan Baekhyun mulai melenguh dan bergerak-gerak di pelukannya. Perlahan, kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka dan mereka berdua saling memandang.

"Selamat pagi..." sapa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin membalas sapaan Chanyeol ketika dia merasakan keram di lengannya. Maka, bukannya sapaan yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia malah menjerit kesakitan sembari menarik lengannya yang ternyata berada di bawah kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak sadar kalau selama dia tidur, dia menjadikan lengan Baekhyun sebagai bantal.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam yang sudah lengkap dan Baekhyun masih duduk di kasurnya sembari memijat lengannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah terasa lebih baik sekarang," jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan meraih lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang berada di depannya kemudian menggigit bibirnya seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan Chanyeol ciuman tepat di bibir.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai permintaan maafmu." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu kemudian.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut. Dia menempelkan kening mereka berdua, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa lama sebelum Chanyeol semakin mendekat dan mencium Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun lembut, membuat Baekhyun melenguh dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Kedua tangan Chanyeol sendiri menangkup pipi Baekhyun lembut. Sampai akhirnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan lidahnya. Hal itu seketika membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan melepaskan bibir mereka berdua dan menarik diri.

Chanyeol sendiri menatapnya kaget.

"Aku... Aku hanya..." Baekhyun berkata terbata-bata. "Aku kira berciuman dengan menggunakan lidah hanya ada di televisi."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya kemudian. "Apa kau tidak menyukainya? Jika kau tidak menyukainya maka aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Bukan begitu!" Seru Baekhyun. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku tidak menyukainya. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mencium orang lain selain dirimu."

"Baiklah."

"Jadi..." Baekhyun membuka suara lagi. Kedua pipinya tampak memerah. "Bisakah kita mencobanya lagi?"

Dan tanpa diminta lagi, Chanyeol langsung menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya. Membuat Baekhyun langsung membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Kali ini, Baekhyun mencoba mengeluarkan lidahnya terlebih dahulu dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati membalas perlakuan Chanyeol itu. Lidah keduanya saling beradu di dalam mulut Baekhyun. Dan ketika napas mereka mulai habis, mereka akhirnya melepaskan diri satu sama lain.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang masih menutup mata dengan napas terengah-engah, wajahnya terlihat memerah. Chanyeol kemudian mendaratkan kecupan lembut di hidung Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan membalas senyumannya.

"Panggilan kepada Park Chanyeol."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar pengumuman dari speaker di koridor asrama. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangkat kepala mereka dan mengerutkan dahi bertanya-tanya.

"Sekali lagi, panggilan kepada Park Chanyeol. Diharapkan kepada Park Chanyeol untuk segera datang ke ruangan telepon. Terima kasih."

"Huh? Seseorang meneleponmu?"

"Umm, maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku harus berangkat lebih dulu darimu." Chanyeol berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi berlutut, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bergegaslah!" Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sampai jumpa nanti," ucapnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **-Flashback 6 tahun yang lalu-**

Chanyeol baru saja akan kembali ke kamarnya ketika beberapa murid SMA menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka menyeringai melihat Chanyeol dan seketika Chanyeol merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Orang-orang di hadapannya ini sudah dapat dipastikan bukan orang yang baik. Chanyeol berbalik mencari jalan keluar, tetapi mereka semua mengepungnya. Chanyeol tidak bisa lari.

"Mereka bilang kau adalah anak dari seorang pelacur. Apa itu benar? Apa menurutmu kau pantas berada disini?"

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar ucapan salah satu dari mereka.

"Kemarin ayahku bilang dia membayar ibumu untuk melayaninya. Apa kau tahu itu?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Chanyeol menatap orang-orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan takut. Terlebih ketika mereka melangkah semakin mendekat dan salah satu dari mereka mencengkeram lengannya kuat. Chanyeol hendak berteriak, tapi yang lain dari mereka memukul wajahnya dengan keras, membuatnya seketika jatuh ke lantai.

"Biarkan kami memakaimu." Salah satu dari mereka yang tampaknya sang pemimpin menarik rambut Chanyeol dan menyeringai lebar. "Jangan khawatir, kami akan membayarmu."

Kedua mata Chanyeol melebar ketika orang itu menarik tangannya dan menahannya di atas kepalanya ketika yang lain dari mereka mulai melepas celananya. Chanyeol berusaha keras melawan, tetapi tubuhnya yang kecil sama sekali tak sebanding dengan tubuh orang-orang ini.

"Tolong..." Chanyeol berusaha berteriak, tetapi tamparan di pipi lah yang ia dapat.

"Diam, atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Seru sang pemimpin.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menangis ketika sang pemimpin itu mulai membuka celananya sendiri dan mempertontonkan kejantanannya di depan Chanyeol. Teman-temannya yang lain membantunya melebarkan kaki Chanyeol dan sedetik kemudian, kejantanan pria itu sudah memaksa masuk ke dalam lubang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjerit tertahan karena mulutnya dibungkam oleh salah satu dari mereka.

Mereka tidak melakukannya hanya sekali, tetapi berkali-kali, dan itu benar-benar menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa menangis karena dia tidak mampu melawan. Ketika dia berusaha melawan, maka semakin menyakitkan siksaan yang dia terima dari orang-orang ini.

"Ini untukmu!" Semua dari mereka melemparkan lembaran uang ke atas tubuh Chanyeol yang terbaring di atas lantai. Dan setelah melontarkan cacian kepada Chanyeol untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mereka berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sudah tak berdaya.

Chanyeol menangis tanpa suara. Perlahan dia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk dan menatap tubuhnya dengan pandangan nanar. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Bisiknya. "Kenapa ini terjadi kepadaku? Hanya karena wanita itu adalah ibuku. Kenapa aku harus menerima semua ini?"

Chanyeol menatap lembaran uang di hadapannya dan membiarkan air matanya terus turun. Dia menutup kedua matanya, menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit karena frustasi. Namun, tiba-tiba, ucapan pengacara ayahnya saat itu terngingang kembali di ingatannya.

" _...dia tidak memiliki keluarga terdekat..."_

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya. Perlahan dia mengambil lembaran uang itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Paling tidak, dia tahu harus bagaimana saat ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku ingin mengirim uang." Chanyeol menyerahkan amplop di tangannya kepada petugas administrasi di hadapannya.

Petugas administrasi tersebut mengangguk, kemudian dia menyerahkan kertas berisi data yang harus Chanyeol isi kepadanya. Chanyeol menuliskan nama nenek dari Kim Jaejoong dan nama institusi sosial tempat dia dirawat dengan jelas disana. Namun, dia menghentikan tangannya ketika dia hendak menuliskan namanya. Dia kemudian memberikan kertas itu kepada petugas administrasi.

Petugas administrasi itu memeriksa kertas Chanyeol dan dia baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya ketika Chanyeol memotongnya.

"Aku ingin mengirim uang ini secara anonim," ucap Chanyeol.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu semuanya selesai," petugas administrasi itu tersenyum kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi dari sana. Dia sesungguhnya merasa bersalah melakukan hal ini, tetapi dia merasa inilah yang terbaik. Sudah lama dia berpikir bagaimana caranya membalas semua rasa bersalahnya dan mungkin beginilah caranya.

"Hey Park!"

Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat seorang murid SMA berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku dengar kau menjual dirimu untuk mendapatkan uang," bisik pria itu, membuat kedua mata Chanyeol membesar karena kaget. "Apa kau sedang menerima klien? Aku akan membayarmu berapapun yang kau mau."

Chanyeol menatap pria itu sejenak, kemudian akhirnya dia mengangguk. Dia sudah kotor, jadi apa salahnya.

 **-Flashback end-**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju ruang telepon. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang karena gugup. Dia sudah menantikan ini untuk terjadi, seseorang akan menghubunginya setelah dia menuliskan namanya ketika mengirim uang untuk nenek dari Kim Jaejoong beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahkan mungkin orang itu adalah nenek dari Kim Jaejoong itu sendiri.

Semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi muncul di dalam pikirannya. Mungkin dia akan menerima cacian dan makian. Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah dimaafkan, tetapi dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak akan melarikan diri lagi.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang sebelum dia mengangkat gagang telepon di hadapannya. "Ya, ini dengan Park Chanyeol," ucapnya.

"Maafkan kami atas telepon yang tiba-tiba ini," balas seseorang di seberang telepon. "Saya adalah salah satu suster yang bertugas merawat Nyonya Kim."

"Ya..." Chanyeol mencoba keras menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar dengan keras di dalam dadanya.

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya karena kabar yang akan saya sampaikan bukanlah kabar yang baik. Dengan sangat berat hati, kami ingin memberitahu bahwa Nyonya Kim sudah meninggal dunia."

Chanyeol tersentak di tempatnya mendengar apa yang baru saja orang di seberang sana katakan. "Apa?" Bisiknya.

"Kami sudah menunggu anda menghubungi kami cukup lama. Beliau meninggal dunia sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Ketika beliau pertama kali dibawa kesini, ingatannya cukup buruk, tetapi sekitar beberapa hari sebelum beliau meninggal dunia, entah bagaimana hal itu terjadi tetapi ingatannya tiba-tiba saja pulih. Dan saat itu, beliau terus menyebut nama anda. Beliau juga menitipkan surat dan meminta saya untuk menyampaikannya pada anda jika suatu hari nanti anda datang ke tempat ini."

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Apakah anda memiliki waktu untuk mengambil surat itu?" Tanya suster tersebut kemudian. "Atau anda ingin saya mengirimnya ke tempat anda?"

Chanyeol tidak bicara selama beberapa detik, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa benar semua ini terjadi. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa nenek dari Kim seonsaengnim sudah meninggal dunia. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa menyesal karena tidak mencoba menghubunginya lebih cepat.

"Tuan Park?"

Panggilan di seberang telepon menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab. "Bisakah anda mengirimnya ke alamat yang saya berikan saja?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol duduk bersandar di atas ranjangnya. Pikirannya masih melayang ke kenyataan nenek dari Kim seonsaengnim yang sudah meninggal dunia. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ia sesali, tetapi semua sudah terjadi dan tak ada gunanya lagi penyesalan itu. Dia hanya berharap nenek dari Kim seonsaengnim pergi dengan tenang dan bahagia disana karena sudah kembali bertemu dengan Kim seonsaengnim.

Brak!

Suara pintu yang dibanting keras menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau disini?!" Baekhyun muncul di hadapan Chanyeol dengan tatapan khawatir. Tentu saja dia khawatir. Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak kembali ke sekolah setelah menerima telepon. Baekhyun pasti sibuk mencarinya di sekolah seharian ini.

"Hai..." sapa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merengut. "Jadi kau sepanjang hari disini?" ucapnya. "Kenapa kau tidak ke sekolah tadi? Aku mencarimu sepanjang hari."

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Baekhyun melangkah mendekati ranjangnya dan melempar bukunya ke atas kasur. "Ah ya, aku dan yang lain akan bermain baseball nanti. Kau juga harus ikut. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya untuk hari ini, aku tidak akan ikut," gumamnya. "Mungkin lain kali. Kau nikmatilah waktumu."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa."

Knock! Knock!

Suara pintu yang diketuk membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu. Mereka bisa melihat pintu kamar mereka terbuka pelan dan Jaehwan muncul disana dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Jaehwan sambil melangkah masuk.

"Aku baru mau berganti pakaian," jawab Baekhyun. "Dan sepertinya Chanyeol tidak ikut kita bermain hari ini."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Jaehwan dengan nada kecewa. "Padahal aku sudah menunggu kesempatan untuk main denganmu lagi. Memangnya kenapa kau tidak ikut? Kau sakit?"

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali." Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Jaehwan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggu saat lain kali itu." Jaehwan balas tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Sepertinya Baekhyun akan butuh waktu lama untuk bersiap-siap. Lihat saja, dia bahkan belum berganti pakaian."

"Ya!"

"Sampai nanti." Jaehwan tertawa keras sembari melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Baekhyun merengut kesal menatap kepergiannya. Setelah itu berbalik untuk bergegas berganti pakaian. Tetapi baru saja dia hendak melepas kemejanya, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun.

"Aku berubah pikiran," bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun. "Jangan pergi."

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya.

"Tinggallah bersamaku disini, Baek."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol di pinggangnya dan berbalik. Baekhyun bisa melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang berbeda. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang dipenuhi oleh gairah dan Baekhyun seketika bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang di dalam dadanya. Dia juga bisa merasakan wajahnya terasa begitu panas sekarang.

"Chan... Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendorong Baekhyun untuk berbaring di atas ranjang. Dia menempelkan kening mereka berdua dan mencium hidung Baekhyun lembut.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, Baek."

Baekhyun terkesiap. Tiba-tiba saja tatapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi tatapan sedih. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Perlahan Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk Chanyeol erat

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol perlahan menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium leher Baekhyun lembut. Dia kemudian menarik dirinya dan menatap kedua mata Baekhyun dalam. Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Dia melumat bibir Baekhyun lembut dan tanpa ragu Baekhyun membalasnya, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melenguh pelan ketika Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Tak lama lidah mereka sudah saling berbelit dan gairah mereka berdua perlahan mulai memuncak.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah di bawahnya. Baekhyun tampak terengah-engah dengan bibir yang membengkak dan basah dan ia terlihat begitu seksi bagi Chanyeol, membuat kejantanan Chanyeol mengeras seketika.

"Baek, apa kita bisa-."

Belum selesai Chanyeol berbicara, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan memeluk Chanyeol erat. "Ya Yeol, lakukanlah," bisik Baekhyun tepat di depan telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya kemudian mencium Baekhyun lagi. Kedua tangannya bergerak turun dan perlahan mencengkeram kejantanan Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras juga, membuat Baekhyun mengerang keras.

Chanyeol kemudian menarik dirinya dari Baekhyun dan menyeringai. Tangannya mulai bergerak melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun dan kemudian beralih melepas ikat pinggang dan celana Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa begitu malu ketika Chanyeol menatap tubuhnya dengan begitu seksama. Tangannya perlahan bergerak untuk menutupi kejantanannya yang mengacung di bawah sana.

"Jangan ditutupi Baek," gumam Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Aku ingin melihatnya. Aku ingin melihatmu."

"Aku malu, Yeol..." Baekhyun kini beralih menutupi wajahnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Dia menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut. "Kau percaya padaku kan?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Serahkan saja semua kepadaku, dan kau tak perlu malu... Karena aku menyukai segala yang ada pada dirimu."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan wajahnya semakin panas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Namun, akhirnya dia mengangguk.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kemudian bergerak turun sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan Baekhyun. Disentuhnya kejantanan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengerang kencang. Perlahan dimasukkannya kejantanan Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya dan dia bisa mendengar Baekhyun semakin terengah-engah.

"Chan... Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol menggerakkan lidahnya disana, dari batang hingga ujung kepala kejantanan Baekhyun, memutar-mutar lidahnya seperti sedang menjilat ice cream kesukaannya. Chanyeol kemudian memasukkan kejantanan Baekhyun semakin dalam ke kerongkongannya, menghisapnya perlahan.

"Astaga, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan kejantanan Baekhyun dari mulutnya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu luar biasa di atas sana. "Kau begitu cantik, Baek." Chanyeol berkata sembari mulai melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dengan sayu.

Chanyeol melepaskan ikat pinggangnya kemudian menurunkan celananya bersamaan dengan bokser yang ia pakai. Membuat Baekhyun terkesiap ketika kedua matanya bertemu dengan kejantanan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu besar.

"Chanyeol..."

"Ya, sayang."

"Itu besar sekali," gumam Baekhyun. "Apa itu akan bisa masuk?"

Chanyeol tertawa. Dia menatap Baekhyun lembut dan mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun untuk naik ke atas bahunya. "Percaya saja padaku, okay," ucapnya sembari mencium bagian dalam paha mulus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak mendesah ketika lidah Chanyeol bergerak dari pahanya menuju ke bokongnya. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Chanyeol perlahan membuka pipi bokongnya dan lidah Chanyeol mulai bekerja di sekitar lubangnya. Membuatnya menjerit tertahan.

Chanyeol mulai memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Rasanya aneh, tetapi ketika jari Chanyeol menyentuh satu titik, Baekhyun merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan jeritannya ketika Chanyeol menambah jarinya di dalam sana.

"Baek, maafkan aku. Apa sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Dia baru saja hendak mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam diri Baekhyun, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menahannya dan menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Baekhyun. "Lanjutkan, Yeol."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, tampak ragu, namun akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia memasukkan jarinya semakin dalam dan dia bisa mendengar Baekhyun terkesiap ketika dia menyentuh satu titik di dalam sana. Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, seakan mengisyaratkan kepada Chanyeol agar terus menyentuh titik itu dan Chanyeol melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Baekhyun mulai gemetar tak terkendali. Dia mencengkeram erat seprai di bawahnya dan pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat. Chanyeol sendiri dengan cepat meletakkan tangannya yang lain untuk memegang kejantanan Baekhyun dan mulai memompanya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun mengerang keras bersamaan dengan ia mencapai puncaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian sembari mengeluarkan jemarinya dari dalam diri Baekhyun perlahan. Membuat Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku akan memasukkan milikku sekarang, Baek. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan Baekhyun dan menatap kedua mata Baekhyun dalam.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun terengah-engah. "Aku siap."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mencium Baekhyun dalam. Perlahan dia memegang kejantanannya yang sudah benar-benar keras dan mengarahkannya ke lubang Baekhyun yang sudah berkedut-kedut menunggunya. Mulut Baekhyun terbuka lebar dan dia menahan napasnya ketika kejantanan Chanyeol mulai masuk ke dalam dirinya. Rasanya begitu sakit dan dia bisa merasakan air matanya mulai memaksa keluar di sudut matanya.

"Yeol, sakit..." Baekhyun mulai menangis.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Maafkan aku." Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun lembut sembari menyingkirkan rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi matanya. "Jangan tahan napasmu. Relax, okay."

Chanyeol terus menggerakkan kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya kini menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan dia mencium Baekhyun dalam, mencoba untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Baekhyun. Dan kedua mata Baekhyun terbelalak ketika dia merasakan ujung kejantanan Chanyeol menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

"Yeol, aku..."

"Aku mendapatkannya?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan bergerak sekarang, Baek."

Chanyeol mengerang dan perlahan-lahan mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya masuk dan keluar dalam diri Baekhyun. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan miliknya. Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya ke pinggul Chanyeol dan lengannya terangkat untuk merangkul leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat Baekhyun menangis karena rasa nikmat luar biasa yang tengah ia rasakan. Mereka berpelukan erat dan Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencium Baekhyun dan menggoda lidahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun merasakan pandangannya mulai memutih dan dia pun mencapai puncaknya bersamaan dengan Chanyeol dan mereka meneriakkan nama satu sama lain.

Menit-menit panjang berlalu dan Chanyeol mulai melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang Baekhyun. Mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut sebelum menggerakkan dirinya untuk berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun. Mereka kemudian saling menatap dan Chanyeol tersenyum menyentuh kantung mata Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Chanyeol. "Matamu bengkak karenaku."

"Ya, ini karenamu," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada main-main dan merengut lucu.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut. "Jadi, setelah ini, apa kita bisa melakukannya lagi?"

Kedua pipi Baekhyun memerah dan dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mengaduh.

"Kenapa kau mencubitku?" Tanya Chanyeol mengusap pipinya.

"Kau membuatku malu dengan pertanyaanmu itu," bisik Baekhyun sembari menutup wajahanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Dia menempelkan hidungnya di rambut Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

"Jadi?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol dan mengangguk pelan. Membuat Chanyeol tertawa karena tingkah Baekhyun yang begitu lucu. Chanyeol benar-benar berharap kebahagiaan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu dan Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju ruang kesehatan. Baekhyun sudah tidur cukup lama setelah bercinta dengan Chanyeol, tetapi entah kenapa dia tetap merasa lelah dan yang diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah berbaring di atas tempat tidur sebelum bel masuk berbunyi nanti. Selain itu, dia juga butuh obat untuk bagian bawah tubuhnya. Chanyeol menawarkan untuk mengobatinya tadi pagi, tetapi karena dia terlalu malu, Baekhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Entah apa dia akan bisa terbiasa dengan semua ini. Tapi, jujur selelah apapun yang dia rasa, dia juga tidak sabar untuk melakukan hal itu lagi dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik dan pengalaman pertamanya terasa begitu luar biasa. Baekhyun tersenyum membayangkannya.

"Hey! Kau berhenti!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia mendengar suara seseorang. Dia berbalik dan melihat seorang namja tinggi berkacak pinggang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, bertanya apa benar laki-laki itu memanggilnya.

Laki-laki itu melangkah mendekat. Bagi Baekhyun, wajah laki-laki di hadapannya ini cukup tampan, tetapi entah kenapa ada aura menakutkan yang terpancar dari dalam dirinya. Membuat Baekhyun melangkah mundur ketika laki-laki itu semakin mendekat.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun, kan?" Tanya laki-laki itu. "Teman sekamar Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku Byun Baekhyun. Ada apa?"

Laki-laki itu menyeringai. "Aku Wu Yifan dan aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu," ucap laki-laki itu menyeringai setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Maukah kau menyuruh Park Chanyeol untuk pindah dari kamarmu untukku?"

Baekhyun menatap Yifan dengan nadi berkerut. Permintaan ini mengingatkannya tentang permintaan Luhan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa laki-laki di hadapannya ini juga klien dari Chanyeol, dan mungkin dia juga menyukai Chanyeol sama seperti Luhan.

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun tegas. "Chanyeol sudah mengatakan kalau dia sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya itu. Jadi, apapun yang kau lakukan untuk mendekatinya, itu tidak akan berhasil. Lebih baik kau berhenti mengganggunya dan menyerah saja."

Yifan menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan marah. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat tangannya dan mencengkeram erat kerah seragam Baekhyun, membuat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terangkat karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang cukup jauh. Baekhyun tak gentar, dia balas menatap Yifan dengan tajam.

"Diam kau!" Yifan menggeram. "Jangan berkata seperti aku menyukainya atau apa. Aku membencinya karena dia sudah membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang bodoh!"

"Mungkin itu karena kau memang orang yang bodoh," balas Baekhyun dengan berani.

Yifan tertawa kecil. Sedetik kemudian dia memukul perut Baekhyun dengan kuat, membuat tubuh Baekhyun seketika melemas. Dia terbatuk-batuk dan dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya akan jatuh. Tapi Yifan masih memegang kerah seragamnya dengan erat.

"Kau dengar baik-baik," ucap Yifan tepat di telinga Baekhyun. "Aku akan membiarkanmu dan melepaskanmu kali ini, tetapi kau harus menendang Chanyeol dari kamarmu dengan segera."

Yifan kemudian melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun jatuh ke lantai tak berdaya.

"Kalau kau tidak segera melakukannya, aku akan pastikan pertemuan kita selanjutnya tidak akan berakhir baik untukmu," lanjutnya, kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun disana.

Baekhyun kembali terbatuk-batuk dan kedua tangannya memegang perutnya yang terasa begitu sakit. Di dalam kepalanya dia bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya semua ini. Siapa Wu Yifan itu dan kenapa dia terlihat begitu membenci Chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hey kakek tua, bisakah kau cepat sedikit?"

Jaehwan menatap penjaga ruangan surat dengan sebal. Dia sudah menunggu selama hampir tiga puluh menit untuk menerima surat yang dia tunggu-tunggu, tetapi laki-laki tua di hadapannya bergerak dengan benar-benar lambat.

"Hey kakek tua, aku akan membantumu mencari. Berikan saja kotaknya padaku!" Seru Jaehwan dengan nada kesal.

Sang penjaga ruangan surat itu menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah Jaehwan yang benar-benar tidak sabaran. Surat yang dia terima hari ini bukan hanya satu saja dan dia hanya mencarinya sendiri. Jaehwan sendiri membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi terus menerus karena terus berbicara tanpa henti.

"Cepatlah kakek tua!"

Penjaga ruangan surat itu mengangkat kotak surat di hadapannya dan meletakkannya tepat di hadapan Jaehwan. "Sana, kau cari sendiri," ucapnya kesal. "Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang. Benar-benar tidak bisa bersabar."

Jaehwan hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan dari sang penjaga ruangan surat. Dengan cepat dia mulai mencari surat yang dia cari di antara tumpukan surat di hadapannya. Dia terus mencari sampai akhirnya matanya menatap satu nama di salah satu surat yang ada di tangannya.

"Park Chanyeol? Dari institusi sosial?" Jaehwan bertanya-tanya.

"Apa ada surat yang datang untuk Park Chanyeol?"

Jaehwan tersentak di tempatnya ketika ia mendengar suara Chanyeol tepat di belakangnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan sang penjaga surat yang mulai mencari. Dia menatap surat di tangannya dan akhirnya memutuskan berdiri untuk memberikan surat itu pada Chanyeol.

"Hey, casanova!" sapa Jaehwan.

Chanyeol menoleh dan dahinya berkerut melihat Jaehwan.

"Apa kau mencari surat untukmu?" Tanya Jaehwan. "Ini suratnya ada padaku. Tadi aku sedang mencari surat milikku dan tak sengaja menemukan surat milikmu di dalam kotak itu."

Chanyeol tampak terkejut melihat surat di tangan Jaehwan. Tanpa sadar, dia merampas surat itu dengan kasar. Membuat Jaehwan menatapnya dengan kaget.

"Ah, maafkan aku," ucap Chanyeol kemudian. "Terima kasih."

Chanyeol lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu. Jaehwan sendiri menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Menurutnya, sikap Chanyeol benar-benar aneh. Mungkin dia akan bertanya kepada Baekhyun nanti soal surat itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju kamarnya sembari memegang bagian bawah perutnya yang masih terasa begitu sakit. Dia sudah mengobatinya sendiri dengan salep dan dia juga menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. Tetapi semua tampaknya tidak ada gunanya.

Saking sakitnya, dia merasa seperti ingin pingsan saat ini. Tapi dalam hati dia merasa bersyukur luka itu berada di bagian yang tak terlihat. Dia tidak mau membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya khawatir, terutama Chanyeol.

"Aku kembali." Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar di depannya perlahan.

Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, tetapi tak menemukan Chanyeol dimana-mana. Sampai akhirnya dia mendengar suara air mengalir dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan dia bisa melihat Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ah, kau sudah kembali, Baek?" Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku membersihkan bak ini," jawab Chanyeol sembari menggerakkan jarinya di bak mandi di depannya. Terdengar suara berdecit tanda bak itu benar-benar bersih. Baekhyun juga bisa melihat bak mandi itu tampak mengkilat. "Aku juga mengisinya dengan air hangat," lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan tersenyum menatap bersihnya pekerjaan Chanyeol. "Ini benar-benar bersih. Kau benar-benar luar biasa," ucapnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun tersentak di tempatnya. Terutama ketika tangan Chanyeol menyentuh bagian bawah perutnya. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara kesakitan.

"Jadi..." bisik Chanyeol di telinganya. "Apa kau mau masuk ke dalam bak mandi itu bersamaku? Setelahnya kita bisa..."

"Tidak!" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol bisa menyelesaikannya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terkejut bercampur bingung.

"Aku sedang lapar," ucap Baekhyun kemudian. "Makan malam. Sebaiknya kita makan malam terlebih dahulu."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Dia merasa sedikit terluka mendengar penolakan Baekhyun. Walaupun mungkin Baekhyun tidak menolaknya dengan sengaja, tetapi tetap saja.

"Aku belum lapar," gumam Chanyeol. "Kau makan malam saja duluan. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun mengisi penuh bakinya dengan makanan sebelum melangkah mencari kursi. Dari jauh, dia bisa melihat Jaehwan dan yang lain melambaikan tangannya menyuruh dirinya untuk bergabung. Dan tanpa berpikir lama, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hey, Baek," sapa Jaehwan. "Dimana casanova?"

"Dia bilang dia belum lapar, jadi dia menyuruhku makan malam duluan," jawab Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaehwan. "Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia terlihat buruk seusai menerima surat tadi? Dia juga bersikap seperti bukan dirinya tadi."

"Huh?"

"Ya." Jaehwan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tadi ke ruang surat untuk mengambil surat yang sudah aku tunggu-tunggu. Karena kakek tua yang menjaga disana benar-benar lambat, akhirnya aku mencari sendiri di dalam kotak, dan aku menemukan surat untuk casanova disana. Kalau tidak salah surat itu dari institusi sosial."

"Institusi sosial?

"Ya, ketika dia tahu suratnya aku pegang, entah kenapa ekspresinya berubah," Jaehwan melanjutkan. "Mungkin dia tidak mau orang lain melihatnya?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol mendapatkan surat dari institusi sosial? Kalau begitu, surat itu bukan dari ibunya. Dan kenapa Chanyeol tidak mau orang lain melihat surat itu? Haruskah dia menanyakan soal ini nanti? Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Dia tahu Chanyeol paling benci jika ada seseorang yang menanyakan masalah pribadinya. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin dia akan menunggu sampai Chanyeol menceritakannya sendiri nanti. Walaupun dia tidak tahu, kapan hal itu terjadi.

* * *

.

.

 **To be Continued...**

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya ChanBaek enaena yay~

Dan disini juga udah dijelasin soal insiden pemerkosaan Chanyeol dan juga uang yang Chanyeol dapetin dari dia ngejual diri itu buat apa.

Fyi, Jaehwan disini itu Vixx Ken yaa, tapi kalo kalian selama ini mikirnya WannaOne Jaehwan atau Jaehwan Jaehwan lainnya juga gak apa-apa. Hehe

* * *

And Thanks for:

 **n3208007** : makasih banget semangatnya

 **alietha doll** : kemungkinan besar ceye benci appanya karena dia ngerasa terkhianati, dia shock ngeliat appanya nyium Kim seonsaengnim dan juga karena tahu kenyataan kalau appanya itu bukan appa kandungnya, tapi sekarang ceye udah nyesel kok, karena itu dia terus terusan nyalahin dirinya sendiri

 **Hanya Tuhan Yang Tahu:** yas, that's true~ terimakasih buat reviewnya yaa~

 **duwinalailapark** : yay~ aku selalu usahain buat fast update. terimakasih banyak udah review~

 **byuncheeseu** : waduh. aku jadi ngerasa bersalah bikin kamu telat. haha. terimakasih banyak buat reviewnya. dan recommend manga yaa? Hmm, ada banyak yang bagus sih. semua manga yang dibikin sama Nekota Yonezou aku berani jamin bagus semua deh. kamu juga bisa download aplikasi zingbox dan cari di bagian genre yaoi, disana banyak banget manga yaoi yang bagus

 **Guest** : Terimakasih banyak buat reviewnya. Wah, aku malah seneng liat kamu komen di setiap chapter. Hehe. Aku janji next pasti bakalan bikin banyak remake chanbaek lain dari manga manga favorit aku, so ditunggu yaa. hehe

 **WinterJun09** : ibunya ceye nyebelin yaa. haha. dan yup, cinta pertama dan bisa dibilang cinta monyet nya ceye itu si jaejoong, tapi sekarang ceye cintanya sama baekhyun kok. hoho. dan terima kasih buat semangatnya! selalu aku usahakan buat fast update~

 **auratiara786** : love you too~ terimakasih sudah setia menunggu dan juga terimakasih buat reviewnya~

 **ChoKyuKev** : akhirnya jadian yaa mereka. hohoho. terimakasih semangatnya, akan selalu aku usahakan buat fast update nya~

 **MeAsCBHS** : hello~ terimakasih banyak buat semangat dan reviewnya~

 **onyetnyaChayeol** : YAS TERIMAKASIH SEMANGATNYA! Hehe

 **park yeolna** : hahaha. thanks buat reviewnya yaa~

 **sheenevieux** : hehehe. terimakasih udah review~

 **brinabaek** : annyeong juga kamu~ terimakasih buat reviewnya. bikin aku terharu dan lebih semangat lagi ngelanjutin cerita ini deh. hehe. dan untuk soal uang ceye dan kim jaejoong, disini udah dijelasin yaa. dan ibunya ceye bisa dibilang dari awal dia emang gak cinta sama ayahnya ceye, dan karena udah gak tahan dia akhirnya cari cowok lain dan iya, dia udah punya calon suami baru dari sebelum dia mau menceraikan ayahnya ceye. sekali lagi terimakasih banyak buat review dan semangatnya~

* * *

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak buat kalian semua.

You can tell me kalau aku kelewatan nulis nama kalian di atas atau ada pertanyaan yang belum aku jawab.

Dan akan aku usahain fast update buat chapter selanjutnya. Hehe

Btw aku bener-bener menikmati nulis cerita ini karena review kalian yang selalu bikin aku semangat. Huhu. You guys are the best!

So, see you guys in the next chapter dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~

Love you guys so much and bubye for now~


	9. Chapter 9

**[REMAKE] Michiru Heya by Nekota Yonezou**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **And others.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama. Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Some Age-Switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Nekota Yonezou.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash. If you hate ChanBaek or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Please read remaker's note in the end if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar dan dia langsung disambut senyuman Chanyeol yang tengah duduk ditemani buku di atas meja belajarnya. Baekhyun membalas senyum itu. Dia lalu melangkah mendekat dan meletakkan sepiring sandwich yang dia bawa dari ruang makan ke atas meja Chanyeol.

"Aku membawakannya untukmu," ucap Baekhyun. "Makanlah jika kau lapar nanti."

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah meja Chanyeol dan dia bisa melihat sepucuk surat di atas sana. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa itu surat yang dimaksud oleh Jaehwan. Baekhyun berpikir haruskah ia menanyakan soal itu kepada Chanyeol. Tapi dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia akan membiarkan Chanyeol sendiri saja yang bercerita padanya nanti. Chanyeol pasti akan menceritakan semuanya padanya jika sudah siap suatu hari nanti.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. "Ya?"

"Kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah tidak. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun sembari tertawa canggung dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ah ya, aku sudah mandi duluan ketika kau di luar tadi," ucapnya kemudian. "Lebih baik kau mandi juga. Aku sudah mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat lagi untukmu."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam bak mandi setelah melepas semua pakaiannya. Kedua matanya menatap langit-langit. Begitu banyak rahasia yang disimpan oleh Chanyeol dan walaupun hubungan mereka begitu spesial, Baekhyun masih tidak berani untuk menanyakan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Dia takut Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya jika dia melakukan hal itu dan Baekhyun tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika ia melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, tampak lebih segar dari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum senang melihat piring sandwich yang ia bawa untuk Chanyeol tadi sudah habis.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika dia melihat rambut Baekhyun yang acak-acakan. Dia kemudian berdiri dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau terlihat seperti anak ayam," jawab Chanyeol tersenyum geli.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, merengut. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengangkat tangannya untuk membenarkan rambut Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun langsung menepis tangannya sebelum tangannya bahkan bisa menyentuh Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol tersentak di tempatnya.

"Tidak usah dirapikan. Aku juga mau langsung tidur," ucap Baekhyun sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh jemari Baekhyun. Merasa lega ketika Baekhyun tidak menepis tangannya kali ini. Dia menghela napas panjang.

"Apa kau merasa malu?" Gumam Chanyeol. "Atau kau tidak mau bercinta denganku lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau melakukannya lagi," Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Tetapi tolong biarkan aku tidur di sampingmu. Tolong jangan jauhi aku."

Baekhyun menatap kedua mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya sendu. Baekhyun benar-benar benci melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah Chanyeol itu. Dan apa itu tadi? Dia meminta Baekhyun untuk tidak menjauhinya? Kenapa dia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun menjauhinya? Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Aku hanya malu, kau idiot," bisiknya. "Jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut seperti yang selalu ia lakukan dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima dan membalas ciuman itu. Membuat senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar.

Chanyeol perlahan melepas tautan mereka berdua dan mencium kening Baekhyun sebelum mendorong Baekhyun pelan ke atas ranjangnya. Dia bergerak mendekat dan kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun, mencium dan menjilat. Membuat Baekhyun mendesah dan menggeliat di bawahnya.

Chanyeol menggerakkan mulutnya turun dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut di bahu Baekhyun yang terbuka karena piyamanya yang kebesaran. Dia juga menggigit bagian itu, membuat tanda disana. Dia sengaja meninggalkan tanda miliknya di sana karena dia tahu Baekhyun tidak akan nyaman jika dia meninggalkan tanda itu di tempat yang bisa dilihat banyak orang.

Perlahan dia membawa tubuhnya turun dan kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menurunkan celana piyama Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai ketika dia tahu Baekhyun tidak mengenakan celana dalam. Perlahan di sentuhnya kejantanan Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap.

Chanyeol membawa kejantanan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai bekerja, menggerakkan lidahnya berputar disana, menggoda kejantanan Baekhyun dengan giginya dan juga terus menghisapnya. Membuat Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mendesah tanpa henti.

"Chanyeol, aku..."

"Ya, sayang?" Chanyeol bergumam dengan kejantanan Baekhyun yang masih berada di mulutnya. Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat kemudian.

"Aku akan keluar..." desah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kejantanan Baekhyun dari mulutnya dan mengganti pekerjaan mulutnya dengan tangannya. Dia membawa kepalanya naik untuk mencium Baekhyun dalam dengan tangannya yang terus memompa cepat milik Baekhyun. Dan tak lama, Baekhyun pun mencapai puncaknya di tangan Chanyeol.

"Astaga, Yeol," bisiknya ketika Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah di bawahnya. Terlihat puas karena dirinya. Dia lalu beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian dia keluar dengan handuk basah di tangannya dan dia mulai membersihkan Baekhyun dengan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan melemparkan handuk di tangannya di tempat pakaian kotor. Dia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Baekhyun, menempelkan hidungnya di leher Baekhyun, menikmati aroma Baekhyun yang selalu bisa menenangkannya.

"Kau tidak akan memasukkannya?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol kemudian.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa kau masih sakit karena yang kemarin adalah yang pertama untukmu," jawab Chanyeol. "Aku akan menunggu... sampai kau menjadi lebih terbiasa dan bisa menerima milikku dengan lebih mudah."

"Aku sudah terbiasa," Baekhyun memberitahu dengan suara pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena merasa malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Kau begitu berharga untukku, Baek," ucapnya pelan. "Dan denganmu, aku pertama kalinya melakukannya dengan orang yang aku cintai."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang dan dia merasa begitu senang sekaligus malu saat ini. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak keras saat ini. Namun, akhirnya dia memilih untuk berbalik membelakangi Chanyeol dan mengubur wajahnya di atas bantal.

"Kau yang gombal seperti ini benar-benar menyeramkan," gumam Baekhyun.

"Gombal? Apa aku aneh?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Diamlah!" Baekhyun berseru. "Aku akan tidur. Lebih baik kau juga tidur."

"Baek, tatap aku..." perintah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

"Tidak!"

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Dia tahu Baekhyun sedang malu saat ini. Jadi, walaupun tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun, dia bergerak mendekat dan mendekap Baekhyun dari belakang. Hidungnya menggoda bagian belakang leher Baekhyun dan kemudian ia mencium bahu Baekhyun lembut. Membuat Baekhyun merasa jantungnya akan melompat keluar dari dalam rongga dadanya sekarang juga.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang begitu manja. Dia merasa selalu ada jarak di antara mereka sebelumnya. Jarak dengan batas yang melarang orang-orang untuk dekat dengannya. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol akan terbuka akan segalanya kepada dirinya. Dia ingin tahu. Dia ingin tahu segalanya tentang Chanyeol.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk, melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol menatapnya bertanya.

"Aku dengar dari Jaehwan tentang surat yang kau terima," ucap Baekhyun. "Dia bilang kau terlihat aneh ketika kau menerima surat itu. Dan juga, kemarin ketika kau mendapatkan telepon, kau juga terlihat aneh. Kau terlihat berbeda."

Chanyeol terdiam, menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku berencana untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu akan semuanya dan menunggumu untuk bercerita sendiri nantinya, tetapi... aku rasa akan lebih baik untukmu jika kau mau menceritakan masalahmu pada seseorang."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar sebelum dia bergerak untuk berdiri. Baekhyun terdiam. Dia berpikir mungkinkah Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya lagi karena ini. Baekhyun sudah siap untuk segalanya, walaupun sesungguhnya tidak. Tapi dia tahu ini adalah konsekuensi dari hal yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Baek..." Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul lagi di hadapan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Chanyeol tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku ingin kau membaca surat ini dan mengetahui apa yang ditulis di dalam sini sebelum diriku," ucap Chanyeol sembari menyodorkan surat yang ada di tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Aku takut akan apa yang tertulis di dalam sana," Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hidup orang ini hancur karena kematian ayahku dan juga guruku yang merupakan orang terdekatku. Aku tidak bisa menahan beban ini sendiri."

"Lalu, bagaimana jika kita membacanya bersama?" Baekhyun mengusulkan. "Aku akan membacanya bersamamu, jadi kau juga membacanya bersamaku."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak bisa," bisiknya. "Aku terlalu takut. Bagaimana jika isinya bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Aku tidak yakin bisa menerimanya."

"Itu tidak seperti dia harus langsung menerima permintaan maaf darimu, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba terus membujuk Chanyeol. "Jika dia belum memaafkanmu, maka kau tinggal mencoba saja terus. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti orang ini akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak menyerah."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sedih. "Bertemu denganmu, membuatku ingin berhadapan langsung dengan rasa takutku sama seperti dirimu, tetapi dia... sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Bagaimana kau bisa menghadapi seseorang yang sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini?"

Baekhyun tidak bersuara.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mencoba membuat dirinya memaafkan diriku?" Tanya Chanyeol lebih kepada dirinya sendiri kali ini.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak. "Baiklah," ucapnya kemudian. "Aku akan membacanya terlebih dahulu, tetapi setelah itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu? Apa yang berbeda dariku membacanya terlebih dahulu dan kau membacanya nanti dengan kita membacanya bersamaan? Apa kau benar-benar akan membacanya nanti? Walaupun isinya buruk, ataupun baik? Atau kau mau aku membuangnya jika aku tahu isinya akan buruk? Tidak masalah. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tetapi, apa sebenarnya yang kau mau?"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Dia teringat akan perkataan Jaejoong yang selalu memberitahunya seberapa baik neneknya. Dia juga berharap dia akan menemukan kata-kata baik di dalam surat itu.

"Aku ingin mengetahui isi surat itu." Chanyeol berkata pelan. Air mata mulai jatuh di kedua pipinya. "Tetapi aku juga sangat takut dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena rasa takut ini."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Dia lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan membuka laci meja belajarnya. Setelah mencari beberapa saat, dia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang dulunya ia gunakan sebagai tempat ia menyimpan uang dari Chanyeol. Ada beberapa barang lain di dalam kotak itu dan Baekhyun mengeluarkannya satu persatu. Setelah itu, dia mengulurkan kotak itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Masukkan surat itu ke dalam sini," perintah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

"Masukkan saja!" Baekhyun mengulangi ucapannya.

Chanyeol kemudian meletakkan surat di tangannya ke dalam kotak itu dan kemudian Baekhyun mengunci kotak itu. Setelah itu, dia memberikan kotak itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menyimpan kuncinya," ucap Baekhyun. "Kita akan menyimpan surat itu sampai kau bisa mengatur emosimu. Surat itu sudah menunggu selama satu tahun untuk kau baca, tidak ada salahnya untuk menunggu lebih lama."

Chanyeol menerima kotak itu dan menatapnya sendu. "Apa ini benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa untuk beristirahat sebentar ketika sesuatu benar-benar sulit untuk kita," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbicara lagi. "Alasan sesungguhnya aku menjual diriku adalah untuk orang ini," gumamnya. "Aku rasa selama satu tahun ini usahaku sia-sia, huh? Aku bahkan meminjam uang dari Luhan sunbae-nim. Dan aku juga memasukkanmu ke dalam masalah."

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu!" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol. "Semua ini adalah alasan kita bisa menjadi dekat kan? Dan Luhan sunbae-nim... Dia membantumu karena kau memintanya dan itu keinginannya sendiri untuk membantumu. Semuanya sama sekali tidak sia-sia."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut. Senyum tipis kemudian muncul di wajahnya. "Ya, aku rasa begitu," ucapnya.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Semua yang Baekhyun katakan adalah kebenaran. Semua ini membuat dirinya bisa menjadi dekat dengan Baekhyun dan juga menyadari perasaanya kepada Baekhyun. Walau belum sepenuhnya, dia juga sudah berani untuk menghadapi rasa takutnya. Dan Chanyeol berpikir jika saja dia tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun, akan bagaimana jadinya hidupnya saat ini. Paling tidak, semua jauh lebih baik saat ini. Semua karena Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun memanggil nama Chanyeol berkali-kali sembari mengenakan seragamnya. Waktu sarapan sudah tiba dan mereka harus pergi ke ruang makan sekarang jika tidak ingin terlambat. Tetapi Chanyeol terlihat masih tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya. Semalam adalah malam yang berat untuk Chanyeol, jadi Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah dia harus memaksa Chanyeol untuk bangun sekarang atau tidak.

"Chanyeol, bangunlah. Kita harus sarapan sekarang atau kita akan terlambat." Baekhyun mengguncangkan tubuh Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku mau tidur sebentar lagi," jawab Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang melihatnya. "Mau aku bawakan sesuatu untukmu nanti?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau pergilah atau kau akan terlambat nanti," ucapnya sembari kembali mengubur dirinya di dalam selimut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Baekhyun melangkah menuju pintu dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol satu kali lagi sebelum keluar dari kamar mereka. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol butuh waktu untuk kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang ceria setelah semua ini. Baekhyun harap itu tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama.

"Hey!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar terdengar di telinganya. Dia berbalik dan melihat Wu Yifan berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan beberapa murid laki-laki lainnya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan ia berusaha untuk menjaga ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Apa kau sudah menendang Chanyeol keluar dari kamarmu?" Tanya Yifan.

Baekhyun tak menjawab.

Yifan mendengus menatap Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya dan menarik rambut Baekhyun kuat, membuat Baekhyun menjerit tertahan. "Melihat dari wajahmu, aku rasa kau belum melakukannya hah?" ucap Yifan dengan nada kesal.

"Yifan, jangan lakukan itu disini. Kita akan mati jika ada guru yang melihat!" Sahut salah satu murid laki-laki lain yang menemani Yifan.

"Jangan bodoh!" Seru murid yang lainnya. "Untuk hal seperti ini, lebih baik kita bawa dia ke tempat yang tersembunyi."

Baekhyun terbelalak mendengar saran dari laki-laki itu. Terlebih lagi ketika mereka mulai menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengikatnya di belakang tubuhnya. Baekhyun baru saja ingin berteriak ketika mulutnya disumpal oleh kain yang datang entah dari mana. Dia berusaha melawan, tetapi dia kalah besar dan kalah jumlah dari orang-orang di hadapannya ini. Baekhyun terus meronta ketika para laki-laki ini mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya entah kemana. Dia tidak menyangka orang-orang ini akan melakukan hal ini kepadanya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan si kecil ini?" Salah satu teman Yifan bertanya ketika mereka melempar tubuh Baekhyun ke atas tanah di hutan belakang sekolah. "Kita akan benar-benar mati jika ada yang mengetahui soal ini."

"Diamlah!" Yifan berseru marah. "Ini tidak seperti kita akan membunuhnya atau apa."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya teman Yifan itu lagi. "Aku hanya memberitahumu saja. Aku tidak mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Aku akan dibunuh oleh kedua orang tuaku jika itu terjadi."

Yifan tak menjawab.

"Aku keluar dari sini! Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan dalam hal seperti ini!"

Teman Yifan itu sempat melirik ke arah Baekhyun sebelum dia melangkah pergi. Yifan sendiri hanya tertawa melihat kepergian salah satu temannya itu. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berjongkok di samping Baekhyun.

"Dia benar-benar pengecut," ucap Yifan sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepaskan sumpalan di mulut Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau pikir akan terjadi padamu?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia ingin berteriak, tetapi suaranya tidak keluar. Dia sedang mendapatkan serangan panik saat ini. Dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar luar biasa. Dia sangat takut membayangkan apa yang akan orang-orang di hadapannya ini lakukan kepadanya.

"Kau tidak akan mengalami ini semua jika saja kau menurutiku dari awal." Yifan menyeringai ke arah Baekhyun. "Jika kau mendengar dengan baik apa yang akan kukatakan saat ini, aku akan membiarkanmu pulang dengan selamat."

Baekhyun menatap Yifan tajam. Dia benar-benar muak. Dia ketakutan tetapi dia tidak mau kelihatan lemah di hadapan Yifan. Dia tidak mau mendengar satupun kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yifan. Terlebih lagi jika itu hanyalah perintah baginya untuk menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkan satu kalimat sialan apapun dari mulutmu," ucap Baekhyun. "Kau hanyalah seorang pengecut yang pantas mati di neraka."

Yifan menatap Baekhyun datar dan berikutnya dia menendang Baekhyun tepat di wajahnya. Membuat Baekhyun terkesiap karena rasa sakit yang mendera.

"Hati-hati Yifan! Jangan meninggalkan bekas di tempat yang bisa dilihat oleh orang!" Seru salah satu teman Yifan di belakangnya.

"Man, kau benar-benar keras kepala," ucap Yifan menatap Baekhyun kesal. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah teman-temannya di belakangnya. "Sekarang lebih baik kalian pergi. Biarkan aku yang mengurus dia sendiri."

"Kita sudah sejauh ini dan kau ingin menikmati sisanya sendiri?" Tanya salah satu teman Yifan.

"Pergilah!" Yifan memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Membuat mereka semua akhirnya berbalik tanpa kata meninggalkan Yifan berdua saja dengan Baekhyun.

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun lagi. Matanya kemudian menatap Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah dan dia menjilat bibirnya ketika menyadari betapa mungil dan menggairahkannya tubuh Baekhyun. Dia terkekeh ketika dia menyadari hal lain juga.

"Kupikir sangat aneh bagimu membela seorang Park Chanyeol sampai seperti ini," Yifan berkata sambil semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku seharusnya sudah menyadari semuanya sejak awal kalau kalian memiliki hubungan khusus. Jadi, Chanyeol berhenti menjual dirinya karena dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang bisa memuaskannya di ranjang hah? Benar-benar luar biasa."

Baekhyun tersentak ketika tangan Yifan menyentuh pahanya dan mengelusnya pelan. Dia berusaha menjauh, namun kedua tangan Yifan menangkap kakinya dan kini Yifan sudah berada di atasnya. Yifan menjilat bibirnya lagi dan dia menggerakkan tangannya turun untuk menyentuh kejantanan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mengerang tertahan.

"Oh, betapa manis suara eranganmu," Yifan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. "Aku rasa akan sangat nikmat jika aku bermain-main denganmu di bawah sini."

"Hentikan!" Baekhyun menjerit.

Yifan tertawa keras dan membawa jarinya untuk melepas resleting celana Baekhyun. Dia menurunkan celana Baekhyun pelan dan meremas kejantanan Baekhyun yang masih ditutupi oleh celana dalam. Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk tidak mendesah. Air mata mulai memaksa keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Yifan. "Apa kau mau menuruti apa yang aku mau? Kalau kau mau menuruti yang aku mau, maka aku akan menghentikan semuanya."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah menuruti apapun yang kau mau!" Seru Baekhyun keras.

Yifan menghela napasnya. "Kau dan dia memang memiliki banyak kesamaan," ucapnya. "Jadi, kau mau dipukuli dan diperkosa juga seperti dia? Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang manis."

Kedua mata Baekhyun melebar mendengar ucapan Yifan.

"Huh?" Yifan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan pura-pura kasihan. "Kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang ceritanya dengan kakak ku sebelumnya?"

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau katakan?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Yifan menyeringai. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" ucapnya. "Kalau begitu, biar aku menunjukkannya kepadamu."

Yifan membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan melepaskan celana dalam Baekhyun dengan cepat. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi tenaga Yifan jauh lebih besar dari tenaganya. Dan tubuhnya juga tak bisa berhenti gemetar hebat. Dia mulai menangis tersedu-sedu ketika Yifan menyentuh bokongnya. Membuat Yifan tertawa puas melihatnya tak berdaya.

"Karena kau terus-terusan membelanya, maka kau akan mengalami apa yang pernah dia alami juga. Aku penasaran seperti apa perasaannya nanti jika dia tahu kalau kekasihnya diperkosa karena dirinya."

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. "Jangan lakukan ini! Tidak!"

* * *

.

.

 **To be continued...**

.

.

* * *

Jengjengjeng~ Bagaimanakah nasib Baekhyun selanjutnya?

I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger. And I'm so sorry karena chapter ini juga lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Huhuhu

I promise next chapter aku bakalan fast update.

Dan bisa dikatakan konflik di cerita ini gak bakalan terlalu gede sih, so don't worry okay. Hehe

* * *

Terima Kasih Banyak untuk:

 **Guest:** Terima kasih~ Ini udah dinext yaa. hehe. Terima kasih juga sudah baca dan review tentunya.

 **brinabaek:** Mereka udah gak tahan lagi soalnya. Haha. Makasih juga udah setia membaca dan ninggalin review buat fic ini yaa. Makasih juga semangatnya. Big hug from me too~

 **Hanya Tuhan Yang Tahu:** Hahaha. Ceye gak mikir panjang sih dia. Dan kira-kira Baek bakalan ngejauhin ceye gak yaa? Hehe. Makasih udah review yaa~

 **n3208007:** Thank you so much buat semangatnya bebbb~ Hehe

 **Chanbaekforlife:** kita tendang sama-sama ya ntar Yifan nya. Wkwk. Makasih semangat dan reviewnya~

 **park yeolna:** huhuhu. iyaaa, si kris tega banget asli. terima kasih juga atas reviewnya~

 **WinterJun09:** ini udah fast belum updatenya? hehe. sorry chapter ini pendek dan akhirnya nggantung. wkwk. tapi janji lanjutannya gak bakalan lama-lama kok. Makasih sudah setia ninggalin review di fic ini. You're the best!

 **Guest:** hehehehe. makasih semangatnya~

 **yousee:** hayo hayo~ Baek kira-kira bakalan gimana? Hehe. Btw makasih banyak sudah review yaa~

 **alietha doll:** nyebelin asli si kris yaa. Baek nya takut Ceye nya ntar bakalan khawatir. huhu. Btw terimakasih banyak karena sudah selalu ninggalin review~

 **aupaupchan:** Noooooooo~ Thank you so much atas reviewnya. Hehe. Terus baca cerita ini yaa~

 **MeAsCBHS:** jengjeng~ itulah yang ditakutin Ceye disini. Dia takut nenek nya Kim seonsaengnim bakalan ngebenci dia, secara dia sendiri aja benci dan nyalahin dirinya sendiri terus-terusan. Dan Yifan~ Apa yang akan Yifan lakukan selanjutnya?! Baca terus yaa~ Dan makasih banyak atas review dan semangatnya!

 **NwgCB:** Terima kasih banyak sudah baca dan review~

* * *

Terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang selalu setia meninggalkan review buat cerita ini.

Kalian adalah semangatku!

Terima kasih juga buat kalian yang udah favorite dan follow cerita ini.

Dan btw cerita ini bakalan selesai sekitar dua chapter lagi, but don't worry karena aku udah nyiapin cerita ChanBaek lainnya.

So, bubye for now guys~

And see you soon in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**[REMAKE] Michiru Heya by Nekota Yonezou**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **And others. Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Some Age-Switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Nekota Yonezou.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash. If you hate ChanBaek or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Please read remaker's note in the end if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Chanyeol melangkah pelan menyusuri koridor. Bel tanda jam sekolah berakhir baru saja berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Seharian ini, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin karena dia juga tidak sama sekali keluar dari dalam kelas dan mungkin juga Baekhyun sibuk dengan teman-temannya. Semua tidak masalah. Lagipula, Chanyeol akan menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan Baekhyun di kamar nanti.

"Hey, casanova!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia melihat Jaehwan melangkah mendekatinya dengan senyum konyolnya seperti biasa.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Jaehwan. "Kenapa dia tidak masuk kelas seharian ini? Apa dia sakit?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukankah dia tadi pagi sarapan denganmu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

Jaehwan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia sama sekali tidak muncul di ruang makan pagi ini," jawabnya. "Dan dia juga sama sekali tidak muncul di kelas. Aku kira dia sakit."

Chanyeol berbalik dan berlari menuju kamar. Entah kenapa, perasaannya tiba-tiba saja tidak enak. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak kembali ke kamar sampai dia pergi ke sekolah pagi tadi. Baekhyun juga terlihat baik-baik saja, sama sekali tidak terlihat tidak enak badan.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan dia bisa melihat sepatu dan seragam Baekhyun tergeletak di atas lantai. Dia melangkah masuk dan telinganya menangkap suara seseorang meringis dan menangis dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Baek, kau di dalam?" Teriaknya sembari mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

Tak ada jawaban.

Perlahan Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi dan dia bisa melihat siluet Baekhyun di balik tirai bak mandi. "Baek, Jaehwan bilang kau tidak sekolah." Chanyeol berkata sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. "Ada apa denganmu, Baek? Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun menjawab dan Chanyeol bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Baekhyun yang bergetar. Baekhyun benar-benar sedang menangis.

"Kau tidak terdengar tidak apa-apa, Baek." Chanyeol terus melangkah mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat!" Seru Baekhyun. "Please, jangan kemari..."

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan Baekhyun. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyibak tirai bak mandi dan kedua matanya melebar melihat Baekhyun memeluk lututnya dengan tubuh yang terendam di dalam bak mandi. Tangisan Baekhyun semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol.

"Baek, ada apa?" Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun menepisnya.

"Pergi. Lebih baik kau pergi, Yeol!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya agar Baekhyun mau berbalik kepadanya. Tak peduli Baekhyun terus meronta meminta agar Chanyeol melepaskannya, Chanyeol terus berusaha. Sampai akhirnya dia berhasil dan dia terkesiap melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang sangat buruk. Kedua matanya bengkak karena menangis dan sudut bibirnya terlihat lebam. Tubuh Baekhyun juga tidak berhenti gemetar.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Chanyeol berteriak dengan nada khawatir.

Baekhyun kembali menangis. Perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sedih. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk Baekhyun erat dan Baekhyun hanya terus menangis sembari memanggil namanya.

Perlahan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya. Dia mematikan keran shower dan kemudian melangkah membawa Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia meraih handuk kering dan juga jubah mandi milik Baekhyun dan dengan cepat mengeringkan tubuh Baekhyun yang menggigil.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan karena sisa sisa tangisnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. Chanyeol hanya diam menatapnya, menunggu Baekhyun menceritakan segalanya.

"Kemarin seorang laki-laki bernama Wu Yifan menghampiriku," Baekhyun berkata dengan suaranya yang serak. "Dia memintaku untuk menyuruhmu pindah dari kamar ini."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun terkejut. "Wu Yifan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku?"

"Karena, aku pikir jika aku memberitahumu, kau akan mengikuti perintahnya dan pergi dari kamar ini," jawab Baekhyun. Air matanya perlahan jatuh lagi. "Aku tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya, karena itu pagi ini dia mendatangiku lagi dan dia mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia akan membuatku merasakan pengalaman yang pernah kau alami dulu..."

Chanyeol terbelalak. Pengalaman yang pernah dia alami dulu? Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Tidak mungkin. "Baek, kau..."

"Tidak!" Sahut Baekhyun memotong kalimat Chanyeol. "Dia tidak melakukannya."

Chanyeol terdiam dan kemudian menghela napas lega. Dia tidak tahu akan bagaimana jadinya jika Baekhyun mengalami hal yang pernah dia alami dulu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Yifan melakukan hal itu kepada Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu benar-benar gila. Entah apa sebenarnya yang dia mau dari dirinya.

"Tetapi..." Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. "Aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku akan mengikuti semua keinginannya. Laki-laki bajingan itu benar-benar menakutiku. Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Aku hanya... Aku benar-benar takut jadi aku terpaksa mengatakan itu. Aku benar-benar malu kepada diriku sendiri."

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar, Baek," ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku tidak!" Baekhyun berkata dengan suara tegas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa melihat air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Walaupun aku mengatakannya hanya karena ingin terbebas darinya, aku masih mengkhianatimu. Aku benar-benar marah kepada diriku sendiri. Ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang bajingan itu perintahkan padaku!"

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan bersalah yang luar biasa di dalam hatinya. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Dia hanyalah pemberi masalah bagi kehidupan orang-orang yang dia cintai.

"Aku akan pergi," ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Kedua mata Baekhyun melebar karena terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dia kemudian berdiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Kau tidak akan pergi!" Serunya. "Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk mengikuti keinginannya, Yeol!"

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. "Tetapi..." bisiknya. "Aku tidak mau kau terlibat dalam semua masalah ini, Baek. Kau sudah terlibat dalam begitu banyak masalah sebelumnya karena aku, jadi..."

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mencengkeram kedua bahu Chanyeol erat. Kedua matanya menatap Chanyeol tajam dan napasnya terdengar terengah-engah karena rasa kesal. "Kau dengarkan aku! Berhenti berpikir kalau semua yang terjadi adalah salahmu!"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, membalas tatapan Baekhyun.

"Aku disini karena aku mencintaimu. Jadi, tolong jangan katakan hal seperti kau memberiku masalah atau apapun itu. Aku disini karena aku memilihnya, aku memilihmu. Aku mencintaimu. Jadi, tolong hentikan omong kosongmu itu dan berhenti berpikir semuanya adalah salahmu." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada tegas.

"Tapi..."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," sela Baekhyun. "Ini... Ini bukanlah apa-apa. Aku bukan anak kecil. Tetapi dirimu... Dirimu hanyalah anak kecil ketika kau mengalami semuanya. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau bisa bertahan menahan segalanya sendiri."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sendu. Kedua matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kau selalu sendirian selama ini, menahan semuanya sendiri. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau bisa menahan semua ini sendiri," Baekhyun berkata dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya dan mulai menangis. Mengingat saat itu. Saat dia harus menahan semua siksaan itu sendiri di saat usianya bahkan baru menginjak sebelas tahun. Menyadari betapa berat beban yang ia pikul sendiri selama ini. Membuat air matanya terus memaksa turun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik Chanyeol masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Chanyeol, kau tidak sendirian sekarang," ucap Baekhyun dan mencium kepala Chanyeol lembut. "Aku disini. Aku bersamamu, dan aku berjanji aku akan melindungimu."

Baekhyun berjanji kepada Chanyeol, kepada dirinya sendiri, apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan menyerah. Dia akan terus berada di samping Chanyeol. Melindungi Chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melangkah berdampingan menuju kelas Baekhyun pagi ini. Kali ini, Chanyeol ingin memastikan Baekhyun benar-benar sampai ke kelasnya tanpa harus menghadapi gangguan dari Wu Yifan. Baekhyun mengatakan dia akan melindungi Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol juga akan berusaha semampunya untuk melindungi Baekhyun.

"Hey Baek!" Jaehwan melambaikan tangannya ketika dia melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendekat. "Pagi, casanova."

"Pagi," balas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Jaehwan tersenyum, namun senyumnya seketika luntur ketika dia melihat lebam di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian, dia sudah berada tepat di hadapan Baekhyun dengan tangannya memegang dagu Baekhyun.

"Apa ini, Baek?" Tanya Jaehwan.

Tingkah Jaehwan membuat teman-teman Baekhyun lainnya, termasuk Sehun dan Jongin langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Baekhyun. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia juga menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Baek, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Ah ini," Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Jaehwan dari dagunya dan menunjuk lebamnya dengan jarinya. "Aku kemarin dihadang oleh beberapa senior."

"Apa?" Jaehwan, Sehun dan Jongin bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya kepada Baekhyun.

Tentu saja mereka tidak percaya. Selama ini, Baekhyun tidak pernah terlibat masalah dengan murid lain, terutama seniot. Baekhyun adalah anak yang ramah dan baik hati. Semua orang menyukainya.

"Iya," Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tertawa. "Dan untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidupku, aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya dipukuli."

Baekhyun mengatakan semuanya tanpa beban, membuat yang lain menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-apaan dirinya ini. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan tanpa membuka mulutnya sejak tadi.

"Lihat lebam ini." Kali ini Sehun yang mengangkat tangannya untuk memeriksa lebam di sudut bibir Baekhyun. "Apa masalah orang itu sehingga membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Apa boleh buat, mulai saat ini aku dan yang lain akan menjagamu. Jadi, orang-orang itu tidak akan punya kesempatan mendekatimu dan melakukan ini kepadamu lagi."

"Ya, jika mereka kembali. Kami akan membuat mereka menyesal sudah melakukan hal ini," ucap Jongin sembari menunjukkan kepalan tangannya.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa. Di saat seperti ini, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bersyukur memiliki teman seperti mereka. Chanyeol di belakangnya juga menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, masih banyak yang akan melindungi Baekhyun ketika dia tidak sedang bersama Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor. Di tangannya, ia menggenggam selembar check yang baru saja dikembalikan oleh institusi sosial. Sesungguhnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengira check ini akan dikembalikan. Tetapi dengan begini dia memiliki alasan untuk menemui Luhan. Dia memiliki rencana untuk menghadapi Wu Yifan dan dia membutuhkan Luhan untuk itu.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kamar Luhan. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu. Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Luhan sudah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Selamat sore, sunbae-nim," sapa Chanyeol.

Kedua mata Luhan melebar terkejut melihat Chanyeol di hadapannya, kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya bertanya-tanya. "Chanyeol? Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol menyerahkan check yang ada di tangannya kepada Luhan. "Terima kasih," ucapnya kemudian. "Aku kira akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengembalikannya, tetapi ternyata aku tidak jadi menggunakannya."

Luhan menatap check itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya menerimanya. Di dalam hatinya, dia merasa sedikit kecewa karena ini berarti nanti ketika dia meninggalkan tempat ini maka dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi.

"Dan juga sunbae-nim..."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong, tetapi kali ini bukan soal uang."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Perlahan Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya ketika telinganya mendengar dengkuran halus dari Baekhyun. Dia menghela napas panjang. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menyapu rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi keningnya kemudian ia menempelkan ciuman di sana.

"Aku akan melindungimu," bisiknya pelan.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari atas ranjang. Dia melangkah keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan sangat pelan. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dia mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor yang gelap. Sekarang adalah saat baginya menghadapi rasa takutnya. Demi Baekhyun, dan juga demi dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu gereja. Setelah menarik napas panjang dan meminta maaf atas hal yang akan dia lakukan, dia melangkah masuk ke dalam gereja. Disana, dia bisa melihat Wu Yifan sudah menunggunya. Seringai lebar muncur di wajahnya ketika ia melihat kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan mengajakku untuk bertemu kali ini," ucap Yifan ketika Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapannya. "Aku kira kau sudah tidak mau lagi berurusan denganku. Tapi, sepertinya kau memang tidak bisa membiarkan mainan kecilmu itu disakiti."

"Sunbae-nim..." Chanyeol mulai berbicara. "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku akan tidur denganmu jika itu yang kau mau, tetapi tolong jangan ganggu kami. Jangan ganggu Baekhyun lagi."

Yifan mengerenyitkan dahinya. Kemudian dia mendengus dan dengan kasar menarik tangan Chanyeol. Tangannya yang lain menangkup dagu Chanyeol dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Chanyeol tidak melawan. Ia hanya menatap Yifan dengan tatapan datar.

"Setelah membuatku seperti orang bodoh. Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan sekarang?" Yifan menggeram di tengah gigi-giginya yang terkatup. Kemarahan terlihat dengan sangat jelas di kedua matanya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab.

Yifan tertawa keras. "Jadi..." bisiknya. "Sekarang kau memilih untuk menyelinap di belakang kekasihmu itu untuk tidur denganku hah? Itu benar-benar seperti dirimu. Pelacur kotor yang tidak tahu diuntung."

Chanyeol tetap tidak menjawab. Kedua matanya terasa panas karena air mata yang memaksa untuk keluar, tetapi Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk menahannya. Dia terus mengucapkan nama Baekhyun di dalam hatinya bagaikan mantera. Berharap hal itu bisa menguatkan dirinya. Semua demi Baekhyun.

"Sekarang bagaimana kalau kau menciumku untuk memulai semuanya?" Yifan menyeringai. "Kau bisa melakukannya kan? Kau tidak ingin menjadi masalah bagi kekasih kecilmu itu lagi kan? Jika memang begitu, lebih baik kau lakukan itu sekarang."

Yifan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan jarinya.

"Park Chanyeol, buat aku bergairah!" Perintah Yifan kemudian.

Chanyeol perlahan mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar menyentuh dada Yifan. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya ketika dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yifan. Dalam hati dia meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun ketika bibirnya dan bibir Yifan bersentuhan. Namun, baru saja Chanyeol mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menyentuh bibir Yifan, Yifan mencengkeram rambutnya erat dan menjauhkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Jangan gunakan lidah kotor sialanmu itu!" Serunya marah. "Tidak ada yang tahu ada berapa laki-laki yang sudah kau hisap penisnya dengan lidahmu itu. Itu menjijikkan. Kau bisa membuatku muntah karena itu.

Chanyeol tak membalas ucapan Yifan. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar diam malam ini," gumam Yifan mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Aku sama sekali tidak bergairah jika kau diam seperti ini. Seharusnya kau membalas ucapanku dengan mulutmu yang pintar itu seperti biasa!"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang dan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Yifan tajam. "Jika itu yang kau mau, maka apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Yifan melayangkan satu pukulannya ke wajah Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan. Dia hampir jatuh, tetapi kepalanya masih ditahan oleh cengkraman Yifan.

"Kau sudah membuatku terluka karena selalu menolakku dan juga sudah membuatku seperti orang bodoh waktu itu. Kau... Laki-laki kotor tidak tahu diuntung. Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan semua itu kepadaku. Aku akan menghajarmu sampai habis. Lihat saja, kau akan menyesal dan memohon kepadaku setelah ini!"

Chanyeol tak menjawab.

Yifan mendengus kemudian mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga ia terbaring di atas kursi gereja. Chanyeol tak melakukan apa-apa ketika Yifan mulai melepas celana yang ia pakai. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Yifan mulai menyentuh kejantanannya, tetapi dia tetap diam saja. Begitu juga ketika Yifan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk melawan perlakuan Yifan.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah jam besar di bagian depan gereja. Sebentar lagi, ucapnya dalam hati. Dia harus menahannya sebentar lagi.

Yifan terus menjilat dan menghisap kejantanan Chanyeol. Namun entah kenapa kejantanan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengeras. Membuatnya menjadi begitu frustasi saat ini.

"Sialan!" Seru Yifan sembari mengeluarkan kejantanan Chanyeol dari mulutnya. "Ada apa denganmu hah? Kau ini impotent atau apa?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa. Dia menatap Yifan mengejek dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin ini hanya karena nafasmu yang bau itu. Dari tadi nafasmu itu benar-benar menggangguku. Kejantananku bahkan tidak bisa mengeras karenanya. Atau mungkin, karena kau memang tidak pandai dalam hal ini," ucap Chanyeol di tengah tawanya.

Yifan memandang Chanyeol marah. Dan sedetik kemudian Chanyeol merasakan kepalanya terbentur di lantai dengan keras. Saking sakitnya, teriakannya bahkan sampai tertahan di tenggorokannya, membuatnya susah bernapas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang posisimu hah?!" Teriak Yifan murka. "Atau kau memang ingin aku menghajarmu dan memperkosamu sampai mati?! Kejantananmu tidak bisa mengeras kecuali aku memperlakukanmu seperti kakakku, benar begitu?!"

Chanyeol membalas tatapan Yifan tanpa takut. "Memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti kemarin," gumamnya. "Kau seharusnya berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena dia membiarkanmu lari."

Yifan terdiam. Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan membuatnya merinding. Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Yifan yang terlihat ketakutan. Dan senyumnya semakin lebar ketika dia mendengar suara pintu gereja dibuka.

"Apa ada seseorang di dalam?"

Yifan tersentak kaget ketika dia mendengar suara seseorang. Dia menoleh dan dia bisa melihat salah satu pastur melangkah masuk dan terlihat terkejut melihat dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Dengan susah payah, Chanyeol menyingkirkan tubuh Yifan dan merangkak mendekati pastur yang baru datang itu. Dia mulai menangis dan berlutut sembari mencengkram pakaian pastur itu erat. Membuat Yifan seketika panik di tempatnya.

"Tolong selamatkan aku," ucap Chanyeol di tengah tangisnya. "Sunbae-nim... Dia memaksaku. Dia... Dia mencoba untuk memperkosaku. Tolong selamatkan aku, pastur. Tolong aku."

Pastur itu menatap Yifan dengan tatapan marah. Membuat Yifan membeku di tempatnya. "Beraninya kau!" Seru pastur itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Beraninya kau melakukan hal ini di hadapan Tuhan!"

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak benar!" Bantahnya. "Dia... Dia yang mencoba merayuku dan menjebakku! Jangan percaya dengan omongannya. Dia berbohong!"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, pastur..."

Chanyeol melirik ke arah pintu dan dia bisa melihat Luhan melangkah masuk. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis karenanya. Rencananya berhasil. Semua ini pasti berhasil.

"Dia sudah sering mengancam Chanyeol, dan bahkan dia juga kemarin melakukan hal yang sama pada teman sekamar Chanyeol," lanjut Luhan. "Karena itu aku meminta pastur untuk memeriksa gereja malam ini. Laki-laki bejat ini harus dihentikan!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Luhan memandang Chanyeol yang tengah ditangani dokter dengan khawatir. Chanyeol harus menerima beberapa jahitan di kepalanya karena kepalanya yang terbentur di lantai dengan cukup keras. Dia bersyukur dia tidak terlambat. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Chanyeol jika dia terlambat.

"Kau sudah benar-benar menolongku, sunbae-nim," ucap Chanyeol tersenyum ketika dokter yang menanganinya sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Maafkan aku," Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Seharusnya aku bisa datang lebih cepat sebelum dia bisa melukaimu seperti ini."

"Pekerjaanmu sempurna, sunbae-nim," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, memuji dan berusaha menenangkan Luhan. "Lagipula, jika aku tidak terluka, pastur tidak akan percaya jika aku memang benar-benar diserang oleh Yifan. Selain itu, aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu berada di posisi yang sulit. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara langkah kaki yang keras. Chanyeol dan Luhan saling mengerutkan dahi mereka dan kemudian menoleh. Sedetik kemudian, mereka bisa melihat pintu ruang kesehatan yang dibuka dan Baekhyun muncul disana. Chanyeol tersentak di tempatnya. Baekhyun terlihat begitu marah. Baru kali ini Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun begitu menyeramkan di matanya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan dengan sebal dia memukul kepala Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, siap menerima serangan lain dari Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun kini terdiam. Tubuhnya gemetar dan air mata mulai jatuh dari kedua matanya ketika dia melihat perban yang menutupi beberapa bagian di kepala dan wajah Chanyeol.

"Jangan bilang kau melakukan semua ini untukku," bentak Baekhyun. "Kau pikir aku akan senang melihatmu seperti ini? Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, hah?"

"Tenanglah, Baek," Luhan mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun. "Dengarkan dulu penjelasan dari Chanyeol."

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia terlihat terengah-engah karena menahan emosinya.

"Tidak," ucap Chanyeol pelan. "Ini semua demi diriku sendiri."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu," Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Berpisah denganmu, atau membuatmu berada di dalam bahaya. Semua hal ini adalah hal yang tidak pernah aku inginkan untuk terjadi."

Baekhyun semakin tersedu-sedu. "Dasar bodoh," ucapnya pelan. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol lembut dan kemudian memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. "Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu, hah? Melakukan semua ini karena alasan itu. Jangan pernah ulangi hal seperti ini lagi. Kau benar-benar bodoh."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Menguburkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun. "Ya, aku berjanji padamu," jawabnya.

Luhan terdiam di tempatnya memandang interaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di hadapannya. Dia menatap Chanyeol dan dia benar-benar kaget melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Baekhyun benar-benar luar biasa. Bisa membuat Chanyeol berubah dan juga terlihat begitu mencintainya.

"Kalau begitu," ucap Luhan kemudian. "Sebaiknya aku pergi."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka sebelum berbalik menatap Luhan. Mereka merasa sedikit tidak enak dan canggung karena baru sadar Luhan masih berada disini bersama dengan mereka.

"Luhan sunbae-nim, terima kasih banyak sudah banyak membantuku malam ini," ucap Chanyeol tulus. Baekhyun di sampingnya tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

"Ah, ini bukan apa-apa. Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu. Sampai nanti," Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan.

Di balik pintu, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri dan tersenyum sedih. Ini adalah akhir yang menyakitkan baginya. Melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun begitu saling mencintai, menyadarkannya bahwa dia benar-benar tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki Chanyeol.

Setidaknya, dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar dan membantu Chanyeol malam ini. Setidaknya, Chanyeol kini memandangnya sebagai seseorang yang bukan sekedar hanya klien yang membutuhkan seks darinya. Dan karena ini, Luhan benar-benar bersyukur, jadi dia bisa menjauh dengan hati yang lega dan tanpa beban.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang melihat kepergian Luhan. "Kalau begitu, aku juga harus kembali ke kamar sekarang," ucapnya. "Kau istirahat dan tidurlah disini."

"Huh? Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu ke kamar!" Sahut Chanyeol mencoba beranjang dari atas ranjangnya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, untuk malam ini aku tidak ingin berada di dalam ruangan yang sama denganmu dulu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kaget.

"Apa kau tahu, caramu melakukan ini semua benar-benar membuatku takut," Baekhyun menjelaskan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mampu menatap Chanyeol. "Dan juga... Walaupun kau bersamaku, kau baru saja bersama dengan laki-laki lain. Itu hanya terasa... kotor."

Chanyeol tersentak. Dia bisa melihat Baekhyun menangis sebelum Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan ini. Chanyeol benar-benar bingung saat ini. Dia menundukkan kepala menatap kedua tangannya yang berada di pangkuannya, bertanya-tanya apa yang salah kali ini. Dia merasa dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar, tetapi kenapa dia merasa kalau untuk kesekian kalinya dia gagal lagi?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun menikmati sarapannya sendirian disini. Sejak semalam dia meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di ruang kesehatan, dia sama sekali tidak mendatangi Chanyeol lagi. Dia sebenarnya merasa bersalah, tetapi dia benar-benar merasa kesal. Dan dengan begitu, Baekhyun merasa mungkin Chanyeol bisa sadar bahwa yang dia lakukan benar-benar membuatnya marah.

"Pagi, Baek!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat Jaehwan sudah duduk di hadapannya. "Pagi," jawab Baekhyun datar.

Jaehwan terdiam melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun. Dia kemudian mengingat sesuatu yang baru saja dia dengar ketika dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang makan. "Baek, apa kau sudah mendengar tentang rumor yang baru saja tersebar?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aku dengar kalau semalam salah satu pastur menangkap seorang senior yang sedang mencoba memperkosa si casanova," jelas Jaehwan. "Dan kau tahu, senior yang ditangkap itu adalah senior yang kemarin memukulimu."

"Ya..." Baekhyun mencengkeram garpunya erat mendengar ucapan Jaehwan.

"Semua ini membuatku bertanya-tanya," Jaehwan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ada kemungkinan kalau si casanova itu menjebak senior itu. Kau tahu, dia melakukannya untuk membalas dendam untukmu."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Si casanova itu... Dia ternyata bisa melakukan hal menyeramkan seperti itu juga. Sepertinya, dia benar-benar peduli padamu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Well..." Jaehwan tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. "Sejak dia dekat denganmu, dia menjadi lebih terbuka dan mau bergaul dengan banyak orang dan dia juga mau belajar bersama dengan kita, padahal aku tidak pernah melihat dia seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia melakukan semua yang tidak pernah dia lakukan karenamu. Kau pasti sangat berharga baginya, dan dia pasti sangat marah ketika dia tahu kalau ada seseorang menyakitimu."

Baekhyun tak menjawab.

"Tetapi, walaupun begitu, dia tetap terlalu berlebihan bagiku," lanjut Jaehwan. "Aku tahu dia pasti marah karena kau dipukuli, tetapi seberapa berharganya dirimu baginya, kau kan hanya temannya. Sama sepertiku. Kau bukan keluarga atau kekasihnya kan?!"

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya. Kekasih. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih walau semua orang tidak tahu soal itu. Kini rasa bersalah Baekhyun terasa makin besar seusai mendengar semua ucapan Jaehwan. Baekhyun teringat kata-kata yang ia ucapkan pada Chanyeol semalam. Dia tersadar mungkinkah dia melukai Chanyeol dengan semua ucapannya itu. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol pasti sangat terluka karena ucapannya semalam.

"Baek, kenapa kau menangis? Astaga!" Jaehwan berkata panik ketika dia melihat air mata menetes di pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Dia menangis semakin keras.

"Baek, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud! Astaga Baek, berhenti menangis!"

* * *

.

.

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lol. Jaehwan~

Dan tenang guys, Baekhyun gak jadi diapa-apain sama Yifan kok dan Chanyeol juga udah ngebales perbuatan Yifan ke Baekhyun.

Tetapi semuanya belum selesai. Si Baekhyun juga jadi marah tuh sama si Chanyeol. huhu

Next chapter bakalan jadi chapter terakhir dari cerita ini~

Berdoa saja semuanya bakalan terselesaikan di chapter terakhir nanti dan ChanBaek bakalan baik-baik aja yaa. Hoho

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review dan kasih semangat di chapter sebelumnya:

 **brinabaek, aupaupchan, MeAsCBHS, shinshiren, 90Rahmayani, Guest, hyuniee86, byuncheeseu, Guest, park yeolna, WinterJun09, chxxanyexxol, Mybeeeeeee, alietha dolll, Guest, yousee, piggy69, n3208007, CussonsBaekby, Guest, NwgCB, NawCB, Guest**

I'm so sorry aku gak bisa balesin review kalian satu-satu kali ini karena aku mau buru-buru ke bandara. Huhuhu

Pokoknya terima kasih banyak buat kalian. You guys are the best and I love you guys so freaking much!

See you soon in the last chapter and as always, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~ Hehe

Bubye aeris~


	11. Last Chapter

**[REMAKE] Michiru Heya by Nekota Yonezou**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol And others.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Some Age-Switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Nekota Yonezou.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash. If you hate ChanBaek or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Please read remaker's note in the end if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju ruang kesehatan. Setelah memikirkan tentang semua ucapan Jaehwan dan merasa tak bisa lagi menahan rasa bersalahnya, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendatangi Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus menerus memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Seharusnya dia berpikir dulu sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata itu semalam. Chanyeol pasti sangat terluka sekarang.

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan mengerutkan dahinya ketika dia tidak menemukan Chanyeol. Disana dia hanya melihat salah satu petugas kebersihan yang tengah merapikan selimut.

"Bibi..." sapa Baekhyun.

Petugas itu menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa bibi melihat laki-laki yang dirawat disini? Tubuhnya tinggi dan kepalanya dibalut oleh perban," ucap Baekhyun.

"Oh yang itu," jawab petugas itu. "Beberapa saat yang lalu dia dipanggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Jadi, dia bilang dia akan kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian sehingga bisa menemui kepala sekolah secepatnya.

"Ruangan kepala sekolah?"

Petugas itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu bi. Terima kasih." Dan tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari ruang kesehatan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Dalam hatinya Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, apa semua karena masalah semalam? Tentu saja masalah semalam akan sampai ke kepala sekolah. Baekhyun harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja bagi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun berseru ketika dia melihat sosok Chanyeol keluar dari dalam ruangan kepala sekolah.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin melangkah menghampiri Chanyeol, tetapi akhirnya dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok Yifan yang berjalan di belakang Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika Yifan memberikannya tatapan tajam.

"Aku dikeluarkan. Apa kalian bahagia sekarang?" Sahut Yifan dengan nada kesal. "Karena aku melakukan hal itu kepada pelacur kotor seperti kalian, sekarang aku harus menerima akibatnya. Semua ini benar-benar tidak adil."

Baekhyun merengut dan dia melangkah cepat mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. "Tutup mulutmu!" Katanya kemudian. "Kau sendiri yang menyebabkan semua ini. Kau pantas menerima akibatnya."

Yifan menyeringai. "Jangan pikir hari ini adalah hari terakhir kau akan melihatku."

Baekhyun hanya menatap Yifan datar.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan dikeluarkan dari tempat ini," ucap Yifan kemudian. "Aku akan membuat Chanyeol dikeluarkan juga dan aku akan memisahkan kalian berdua."

Chanyeol tak menjawab.

Baekhyun sendiri tampak tersentak di tempatnya. "Itu tidak akan terjadi! Chanyeol adalah korban!"

Yifan tertawa mengejek. "Ayahku benar-benar marah ketika dia mengetahui semua ini, apalagi ketika dia tahu aku dikeluarkan karena ini. Dan dia sudah berkata kepada kepala sekolah, jika Chanyeol tidak dikeluarkan, maka ayahku akan menuntut sekolah ini. Jadi, tunggu saja sampai itu terjadi."

Yifan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi sembari terus tertawa menyebalkan. Baekhyun tampak begitu kesal dan dia merasa benar-benar ingin memukul wajah Yifan sekarang. Apa-apaan laki-laki gila itu?

"Aku sudah tahu semua akan begini." Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Ayahnya adalah seorang pengacara. Hal yang sama terjadi ketika kakaknya melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Mereka menutupinya dengan semua ancaman tuntutan seperti ini."

"Tapi, Chanyeol..."

"Lagipula, tentang aku yang menjual tubuhku, semuanya adalah kebenaran. Maka apa yang akan terjadi, terjadilah." Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tetapi Chanyeol hanya memberikannya senyum menenangkan itu. Tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tenang. Dia tidak mau Chanyeol pergi. Dia tidak mau dipisahkan dengan Chanyeol. Ini semua tidak boleh terjadi.

"Chanyeol..."

"Ayo kita pergi!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya di kamar Jaehwan malam ini. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk bercerita tentang ancaman Yifan kepada Chanyeol tadi siang. Baekhyun benar-benar kesal pada Chanyeol saat ini karena Chanyeol terlihat seperti menganggap semuanya dengan enteng. Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan jika Chanyeol benar-benar akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Semuanya tidak adil. Chanyeol tidak seharusnya menerima semua ini setelah semua yang terjadi.

"Chanyeol bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu tenang?" Baekhyun menggerutu sembari memeluk lututnya di atas ranjang Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menghela napas panjang. "Hey, Baek, jika kau ingin bersedih atau marah atau apapun, lebih baik kau lakukan itu di kamarmu sendiri. Aku pusing mendengar kau mengomel sendirian dari tadi."

"Kenapa kau dingin sekali?!" Sahut Baekhyun dengan nada sebal. "Kita sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan pengacara yang katanya hebat itu. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol nanti benar-benar akan dikeluarkan hah?! Ini semua benar-benar tidak adil!"

Jaehwan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisakah kau membantuku memikirkan rencana untuk membantu Chanyeol?" Baekhyun merengut menatap Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menghela napas sekali lagi. Mendengar cerita Baekhyun sebenarnya membuatnya kesal juga, karena menurutnya Chanyeol memang tidak pantas menerima itu semua. Jika dia memang bisa membantu, pasti dia akan membantu. Tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Jaehwan bertopang dagu di atas meja belajarnya sembari mengerutkan dahinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas di dalam kepalanya.

"Hey Baek, bisa kau membantuku mencari daftar siapa saja orang yang pernah menjadi klien si casanova?" Tanya Jaehwan kemudian.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Untuk apa?"

"Cari saja. Itu akan diperlukan untuk membantu si casanova!"

Baekhyun menatap Jaehwan bingung. Dia bertanya-tanya untuk apa itu semua. Lagipula, akan sangat aneh jika dia tiba-tiba meminta daftar mantan klien Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba. Dia juga tidak yakin Chanyeol akan memberikannya. Namun, mendengar kalimat untuk membantu Chanyeol yang kelaur dari mulut Jaehwan tadi membuatnya berpikir lagi.

"Bagaimana? Bisa kan?" Tanya Jaehwan lagi.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Akan aku coba."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikanmu itu."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Dia tahu Chanyeol pasti tidak akan mau memberikan daftar mantan kliennya begitu saja. Lagipula Baekhyun tidak bisa memberikan Chanyeol alasan kenapa dia membutuhkan daftar itu karena Jaehwan sendiri tidak mau menjelaskan untuk apa dia meminta daftar itu. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.

"Memberitahukan daftar itu akan membuat para mantan klienku mendapatkan masalah. Jadi, maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikannya kepadamu," jelas Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol..." ucap Baekhyun kemudian. "Kenapa kau bisa begitu tenang?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku sendirian yang begitu khawatir disini!" Seru Baekhyun. "Kau mengatasi semua ini seperti semua masalah ini adalah masalah orang lain. Aku benar-benar frustasi akan semua ini, tetapi kenapa kau bersikap tenang-tenang saja?"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. "Bukan begitu," gumamnya. "Aku hanya..."

Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Terlihat jelas dia tidak ingin memberitahukan isi hatinya kepada Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Aku keluar sebentar," ucap Baekhyun sembari melangkah menuju pintu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan sendu di belakangnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat menyusuri koridor. Dia benar-benar ingin berteriak sekarang. Bahkan dia merasa benar-benar ingin memukul Chanyeol saking kesalnya, karena itu dia memilih untuk keluar dari kamar mereka. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara agar Chanyeol sekali-sekali mau memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol terlalu sering memikirkan kepentingan orang lain dan melupakan tentang dirinya sendiri, dan itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun frustasi.

"Hey, kenapa kau marah-marah di koridor?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan berdiri sembari menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Mau minum teh bersama?"

Dan disinilah Baekhyun dan Luhan sekarang. Di dalam kamar Luhan dengan secangkir teh masing-masing di depan mereka. Baekhyun juga menceritakan kepada Luhan kenapa dirinya terlihat begitu marah. Luhan sendiri hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi Baekhyun yang bercerita di depannya.

"Dia benar-benar membuatku sebal!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau membuat orang mendapatkan masalah," Luhan menyesap teh miliknya pelan. "Benar-benar terdengar seperti seorang Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mendesah kesal. "Aku tahu, tetapi..."

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa menggunakan namaku," Luhan memotong ucapan Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa membantumu memberikan daftar klien Chanyeol karena aku juga tidak tahu siapa saja mereka. Tapi, jika kau memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantu Chanyeol, kau bisa memakai namaku."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sunbae-nim, apa ayah sunbae-nim seorang pengacara?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Maaf, ayahku hanya seorang pengusaha biasa," jawab Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Di pikirannya kembali teringat ketika Chanyeol mengatakan apapun yang terjadi maka biarlah semuanya terjadi. Dia juga teringat saat dia mengatakan kata-kata kasar kepada Chanyeol di ruang kesehatan. Baekhyun berpikir, apakah Chanyeol melakukan semua ini karena marah kepadanya? Apakah Chanyeol menginginkan berpisah dengannya? Setelah semua yang terjadi, Baekhyun tidak akan mau menyerah terhadap Chanyeol, dan dia berharap Chanyeol juga memiliki pikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu, sunbae-nim," ucap Baekhyun sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang rekreasi dan seperti yang dia prediksi, dia melihat Jaehwan disana, bersama dengan Jongin dan Sehun juga. Jaehwan melihat kedatangannya dengan penuh antisipasi. Sedangkan, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dengan lesu.

"Ini," Baekhyun memberikan kertas berisi daftar klien Chanyeol kepada Jaehwan.

"Heh? Apa ini?" Jaehwan menatap kertas di tangannya dengan tidak percaya. "Hanya satu orang? Aku menyuruhmu membawakanku daftar semua kliennya, Baek!"

Baekhyun merengut. "Aku tahu. Tapi dia tidak mau memberikannya. Dia bilang dia tidak mau membuat para mantan kliennya itu berada dalam masalah."

Jaehwan menghela napas panjang. Benar juga, pikirnya. Tidak akan ada yang mau orang-orang tahu bahwa mereka menjadi klien dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar melindungi privasi kliennya dengan sangat baik.

"Apa boleh buat," ucap Jaehwan kemudian. Dia kemudian memberikan kertas di tangannya kepada Jongin. "Sekarang waktumu untuk bekerja, Jongin-ah."

"Hah? Jongin? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan itu ngomong-ngomong?" Baekhyun menatap Jaehwan dan Jongin bergantian dengan bingung.

Jongin tersenyum lebar dan mulai sibuk dengan laptop di hadapannya. Sehun memperhatikan di belakangnya. "Aku akan meminta bantuan ayahku untuk ini. Dia bisa membantu kita menyelidiki semuanya. Kau tahu ayahku adalah penggemar Sherlock Holmes dan dia baru saja membuka agensi detektif tahun lalu. Aku meneleponnya tadi untuk meminta tolong soal ini dan dia benar-benar bersemangat untuk membantu."

"Apa kita semua akan baik-baik saja?" bisik Baekhyun menatap Jongin datar.

"Tenang saja," ucap Sehun. "Ayah Jongin bisa dipercaya."

"Lagipula, jika ada sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan terjadi, kita semua sudah memiliki rencana lain," ucap Jaehwan.

"Serahkan saja semua kepada kami, okay?!" Sehun tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap teman-temannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. Dia khawatir, tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Dia hanya berharap dalam hati tidak akan ada masalah baru yang timbul dari semua ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku kembali."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia bisa melihat Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu di atas ranjangnya dan dia pun berjalan untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Kedua matanya terbelalak melihat Chanyeol sedang sibuk memasukkan barang-barang miliknya kedalam kopernya. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol pergi.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol berbalik dan terkejut melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh air mata berdiri di belakangnya. "Baek, ada apa?"

Baekhyun menangis kencang kemudian menabrakkan dirinya ke tubuh Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya dia lingkarkan ke pinggang Chanyeol, memeluknya erat. Baekhyun tersedu-sedu di dada Chanyeol sambil terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol, aku minta maaf," ucap Baekhyun dalam tangisnya. "Maafkan aku sudah mengatakan kata-kata kasar kepadamu kemarin. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Apakah sekarang kau membenciku?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab.

"Apakah karena kau membenciku, maka kau mengatakan tidak apa-apa jika kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut, kemudian turun untuk membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Dia mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun dan menggeleng pelan. "Bukan begitu, Baek," ucapnya. "Ketika kau mengatakan kepadaku soal caraku membalas Yifan yang membuatmu takut, aku tiba-tiba saja kehilangan semua kepercayaan diriku untuk bersama denganmu."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Bisa bersama dirimu, seseorang yang aku cintai benar-benar membuatku bahagia," lanjut Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan bisa tahan jika suatu hari nanti kau lah yang akan membenciku karena caraku mengatasi segalanya. Aku tidak bisa jika kau membenciku, Baek. Aku juga tidak mau kehilangan dirimu."

Air mata Baekhyun semakin deras mendengar semua ucapan Chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu!" Sahutnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu, Yeol. Saat itu, aku hanya kesal karena kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku harus kehilangan dirimu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan air matanya menetes perlahan di pipinya. "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jangan pernah lakukan hal seperti itu lagi, okay?!"

"Baiklah," Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Aku berjanji padamu."

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, menikmati aroma Chanyeol yang menenangkan dirinya. Dia tersenyum tipis ketika Chanyeol menarik dirinya dan memberikannya ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Baekhyun merindukan ini semua. Bagaimana rasa Chanyeol, dia benar-benar merindukan ini. Dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa semua ini.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut sebelum mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Baekhyun lagi. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam kaus yang Baekhyun kenakan, mengelus pelan kulit Baekhyun yang begitu halus.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan ketika kedua tangan Chanyeol turun dan meremas bokongnya lembut. Lidah mereka terus beradu dan lenguhan terus terdengar dari mereka berdua. Tanpa tergesa-gesa, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun melepaskan kaus yang Baekhyun kenakan. Kedua tangannya kemudian turun untuk melepas celana Baekhyun bersamaan dengan boksernya. Kini Baekhyun sudah tidak mengenakan apa-apa, dan sembari tersenyum Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun lembut.

"Chanyeol, apa kita akan melakukannya sembari berdiri?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka lagi.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kita bisa melakukannya jika kau mau," jawabnya.

"Idiot!" Baekhyun memerah malu mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga punggung Baekhyun mendarat di atas ranjang. Dia bergerak turun dan menyentuh kejantanan Baekhyun dengan lembut, membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya karena rasa nikmat. Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya ketika Chanyeol mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap dan mengulumnya bagaikan lolipop kesukaannya.

"Chanyeol, astaga!" Baekhyun menjerit kecil ketika Chanyeol melepaskan kejantanannya dari mulutnya dan mulai menjilati lubang milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian mulai membiarkan jari-jarinya bekerja masuk di dalam lubang Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak menggerakkan pinggulnya sembari terus mendesah.

"Kau begitu ketat, Baek," Chanyeol menggeram.

Chanyeol menanggalkan pakaiannya dengan cepat kemudian. Dia mencium Baekhyun lembut sembari menuntun kejantanannya untuk mulai masuk ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari rasa sakit yang mungkin akan dirasakannya lagi.

"Santailah, Baek," bisik Chanyeol di depan bibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tersentak ketika ujung kejantanan Baekhyun menyentuh titik sensitifnya di dalam sana.

"Chanyeol..."

"Aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol mengecup lembut cuping telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," jawab Baekhyun. "Bergeraklah."

Chanyeol menyeringai dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat Baekhyun mulai mendesah dan membalas dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya berlainan arah. Mereka saling menatap penuh cinta. Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai wajah Baekhyun saat ini. Memerah dan terlihat begitu menikmati permainan mereka.

"Chanyeol, lebih cepat!"

Dan Chanyeol mengikuti perintah Baekhyun tanpa ragu. Pinggul mereka berdua semakin bergerak cepat diiringi dengan desahan dan lenguhan tanpa henti. Baekhyun mencengkeram erat seprai di bawahnya dan Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya karena nikmat tiada tara yang tengah dia rasakan. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua saling berteriak memanggil nama satu sama lain ketika mereka sama-sama mencapai puncak mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium bibir Baekhyun lagi. Dia kemudian menggerakkan jarinya untuk mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi dahinya dan meninggalkan kecupan lembut disana. "Terima kasih atas segalanya, Baek. Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangannya erat-erat di atas pangkuannya. Kepalanya tertunduk menghindari tatapan dua orang laki-laki di hadapannya, Yifan dan sang ayah. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka hari dimana ia harus berhadapan dengan dua orang laki-laki ini akan datang secepat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan putraku merupakan kejadian yang sangat disayangkan," ayah dari Yifan mulai berbicara. "Dan aku tidak begitu nyaman mengetahui kenyataan seorang murid yang diketahui menjual diri di sekolah ini akan bisa bebas tanpa menerima hukuman. Well, walaupun hal itu masih belum diketahui kebenarannya, tetapi kami akan mengadakan penyelidikan secepatnya. Aku percaya semua ini terjadi karena putraku lah yang ditipu, dan aku benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa kalian akan membiarkan orang yang sudah menipu putraku bebas begitu saja. Apabila sekolah ini benar-benar akan mengeluarkan putraku, maka aku meminta Park Chanyeol juga menerima hukuman yang setimpal atas apa yang sudah dia perbuat juga."

Chanyeol terdiam. Kedua matanya melirik Yifan yang tampak menyeringai di tempatnya.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi," ayah dari Yifan membuka suaranya lagi. "Jawab pertanyaan ini dengan jujur. Kau benar-benar menjual tubuhmu untuk uang, benar?"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Dia baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Mata semua orang di dalam ruangan pun tertuju ke arah pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan Baekhyun dan juga teman-temannya, termasuk Luhan. Chanyeol menatap mereka terkejut, bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka lakukan disini.

"Maaf mengganggu," ucap Jaehwan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Sahut Kepala Sekolah mereka. "Tidakkah kalian lihat bahwa kami sedang membahas sesuatu yang serius?"

"Kami disini untuk Park Chanyeol," jawab Jaehwan kemudian.

Kepala Sekolah mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tiga laki-laki ini mengatakan jika kalian mengeluarkan Park Chanyeol dari sekolah ini, maka mereka juga akan keluar," Jaehwan menunjuk ke arah Luhan, Sehun dan Jongin. "Mereka adalah penggemar Chanyeol dan tidak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja tidak enak. Chanyeol sendiri terlihat menahan tawa di tempatnya.

"Jangan konyol," ucap ayah dari Yifan tegas. "Kalian lebih baik keluar dari sini sekarang juga. Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermain-main dengan kalian semua."

"Kami tidak bermain-main," Jaehwan membalas tatapan ayah Yifan tajam. "Kami sedang serius disini. Para laki-laki ini percaya bahwa tidak ada kebenaran akan tuduhan yang ditujukan kepada Park Chanyeol. Mereka akan menuntutmu atas tuduhan palsu jika kalian benar-benar akan mengeluarkan Park Chanyeol dari sekolah ini."

Yifan menatap Jaehwan terkejut. "Ini benar-benar omong kosong!" Serunya dengan nada marah. "Semua orang tahu bahwa dia memang menjual tubuhnya untuk uang disini."

Jaehwan mendengus. "Kalau begitu, tolong bawakan saksi yang bisa mengkonfirmasi bahwa semua yang kau katakan itu benar," ucapnya. Jaehwan yakin benar tidak akan ada murid yang mau bersaksi atas hal ini. Memangnya siapa yang mau merusak reputasi mereka dengan mengakui bahwa mereka pernah menjadi klien Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan si sialan ini?!" Yifan menatap Jaehwan dengan begitu marah.

"Yifan..." Ayah Yifan mencoba menenangkan Yifan yang terlihat akan meledak sebentar lagi. Dia mendesah pelan dan kemudian berdiri untuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaehwan yang menatapnya tanpa takut. "Apa kau benar-benar yakin akan hal ini? Kalian semua bisa dituntut jika ketahuan berbohong."

"Ya." Jaehwan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lagipula kami punya bukti lain."

"Apa itu?" Ayah Yifan menaikkan alisnya menatap Jaehwan.

Jaehwan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaket sekolahnya dan memberikannya kepada ayah Yifan. "Ini adalah buku tabungan dari Luhan sunbae-nim," ucap Jaehwan. "Anda bisa melihat jumlah uang yang Luhan sunbae-nim berikan kepada Park Chanyeol disini."

Ayah Yifan menatap buku tabungan di tangannya dengan seksama. Dia menyeringai melihat jumlah uang yang diberikan Luhan kepada Park Chanyeol disana. "Ini cukup banyak," dia berkata. "Kau ternyata memiliki harga yang cukup mahal."

"Tidak!" Seru Luhan memotong ucapan ayah Yifan. "Uang itu tidak aku pakai untuk membeli Chanyeol atau apa. Uang itu adalah bukti dari persahabatan kami. Saat itu Chanyeol sedang sangat memerlukannya dan meminjam uang itu kepadaku, tetapi aku memintanya untuk tidak mengembalikannya."

"Dan siapa yang kau kira akan percaya dengan semua ucapanmu itu?" Ayah Yifan tertawa kecil. Dia membolak balik buku tabungan di tangannya, namun kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti ketika melihat satu tanda tangan dari nama seseorang yang ia kenal.

Jaehwan tersenyum menyadari hal itu.

"Pengusaha Lu?" bisik ayah Yifan. Dia kemudian melangkah mendekati Luhan. "Luhan-ssi, apakah ayahmu adalah Lu Zhaolin? Pemilik dari Lu group?"

Luhan menatap ayah Yifan bingung, namun kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, itu benar."

Ayah Yifan terdiam, membuat senyum Jaewhan terlihat semakin lebar. Baekhyun di sampingnya menatapnya dengan bingung, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?

"Terima kasih kalau begitu. Kau bisa mengambil ini kembali," ayah Yifan mengembalikan buku di tangannya ke tangan Luhan. Dia lalu berbalik ke arah Jaehwan. "Aku rasa orang tua memang tidak seharusnya ikut campur dalam perkelahian di antara anak-anak."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapan dari ayah Yifan, sedangkan Jaehwan di sampingnya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengiyakan ucapan ayah Yifan dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

"Yifan, kita pulang sekarang," ucap ayah Yifan kemudian, membuat Yifan tersentak.

"Apa?" Sahutnya tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau katakan, ayah? Mereka..."

"Sudahlah..." ayah Yifan menghela napas panjang menatap putranya. "Harga dari segalanya terlalu tinggi untuk mempertahankan harga dirimu disini."

Yifan menatap sang ayah dengan tidak percaya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia melirik ke arah Jaehwan yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke arahnya. Dia mengumpat keras sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan ruangan. Ayah Yifan sendiri tampak membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada semua orang di dalam ruangan sebelum akhirnya menyusul sang putra.

Setelah semua selesai, Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun beserta Luhan dan yang lainnya pun ikut meninggalkan ruangan. Baekhyun masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya barusan terjadi. Dia senang semuanya tampaknya berakhir baik, namun dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Jadi..." ucap Baekhyun. "Apa hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi? Kenapa dia dengan begitu mudahnya tiba-tiba membiarkan semuanya? Bukannya aku tidak senang, tapi ini benar-benar membingungkan."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti," Chanyeol berkata.

"Aku juga..." ucap Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan.

Luhan mengangguk di tempatnya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang tadi terjadi. Kenapa dia juga menanyakan soal ayahku tadi? Benar-benar aneh..."

"Jaehwan!" Seru Baekhyun. "Bisakah kau menjelaskan kepada kami?"

Jaehwan terkekeh. "Ayah dari Luhan sunbae-nim merupakan klien besar dari pengacara Wu," Jaehwan menjelaskan. "Sudah jelas dia tidak akan mau kehilangan klien besarnya jika dia memiliki masalah dengan anaknya. Jongin sudah menyelidiki semuanya dan aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara ini. Aku sempat ragu karena aku takut pengacara Wu akan memperjuangkan anaknya mati-matian, tetapi dia ternyata lebih mempedulikan tentang karirnya."

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika rencana tadi tidak berhasil?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dasar bodoh!" Jaehwan memukul kepala Baekhyun. "Itu artinya kita akan melaksanakan rencana B. Kita akan berperang melawan pengacara Wu, tetapi melihat kenyataan yang seperti ini, kita tidak perlu melakukannya."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap Jaehwan bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu, Baek?" Tanya Sehun. "Seluruh anggota keluarga Jaehwan itu pengacara terkemuka, bahkan kakek Jaehwan itu ketua perkumpulan pengacara di negara ini."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun tidak percaya, dia kemudian berbalik menatap Jaehwan yang terkekeh. Dia baru sadar selama dia mengenal Jaehwan, dia memang tidak pernah tahu banyak soal keluarga Jaehwan. Dia mengira keluarga Jaehwan adalah keluarga pengusaha, sama sepertinya dan yang lainnya juga. Tapi ternyata, selama ini dia memiliki kuda hitam di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada kecewa.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah bertanya," jawab Jaehwan, membuat Baekhyun merengut ke arahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat interaksi Baekhyun dan teman-temannya, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Mereka semua sudah membantunya dan Chanyeol benar-benar bersyukur memiliki mereka di dalam kehidupannya.

"Terima kasih semuanya..." ucap Chanyeol, membuat semua mata mengarah kepadanya.

Jaehwan tersenyum. "Kau berhutang pada kami, casanova," ucap Jaehwan, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang menyipit. "Kita teman sekarang, dan jika salah satu dari kami juga mendapatkan masalah, kau juga harus membantu kami. Karena itu, kau berhutang kepada kami."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan membantu kalian."

"Hei apa-apaan itu," sahut Sehun. "Dasar kikir. Tidak ada yang namanya hutang atau apa kalau dalam berteman. Tenang saja casanova, kami sama sekali tidak meminta balasan apa-apa atas semua yang terjadi hari ini."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

"Diam kau, Sehun! Aku dan Jongin yang mengerjakan semuanya hari ini. Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk berkomentar," ucap Jaehwan kesal.

"Memangnya kau dan Jongin melakukan apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada mengejek.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa melihat Sehun dan Jaehwan yang mulai memperdebatkan hal tidak penting seperti biasanya. Mereka berdua kemudian saling memandang dan tanpa ragu, Baekhyun melangkah mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol.

"Semua sudah selesai. Mulai sekarang semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalas senyuman Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya ia gerakkan untuk membalas pelukan Baekhyun. "Terima kasih, Baek," bisiknya kemudian mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia baru saja hendak memanggil Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya mandi ketika kedua matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Dia menghela napas panjang, namun kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Semuanya benar-benar terasa seperti mimpi. Tetapi ini bukan mimpi. Aku sadar dan kenyataan yang lebih indah dari mimpi inilah yang membuatku tidak ingin tertidur," ucap Chanyeol pelan sembari menatap Baekhyun lembut. Kedua tangannya bergerak pelan mengusap surai Baekhyun yang terlihat berantakan.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Setelah bertemu Baekhyun, semuanya menjadi lebih baik dan Chanyeol benar-benar bersyukur akan hal itu. Dia juga memiliki banyak teman yang sangat peduli kepadanya saat ini.

" _Aku benar-benar takut aku akan sendirian disana, appa. Aku takut aku tidak akan memiliki teman disana," Chanyeol kecil berkata dengan nada khawatir sembari memainkan jemari tangan sang ayah di dalam genggamannya._

 _Yunho tersenyum. "Appa yakin kau akan baik-baik saja," dia menarik tangannya dan mengusap kepala Chanyeol lembut. "Appa yakin kau akan memiliki begitu banyak teman yang akan selalu membuatmu bahagia, bahkan kau akan merasa setiap hari adalah hari minggu ketika kau disana nanti."_

" _Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol kecil._

 _Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum lembut dan itu membuat Chanyeol kecil tersenyum lebar menatapnya._

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya ketika ingatannya kembali ke saat-saat dia masih bersama dengan ayahnya. Air mata perlahan jatuh di kedua pipinya. "Kau benar appa," bisiknya. "Kini aku mendapatkan begitu banyak teman yang peduli denganku, dan aku bahagia karena mereka."

"Chanyeol, apa kau menangis?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah duduk sembari menatapnya dengan khawatir. Dia tersenyum tipis dan kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Membuat Baekhyun sempat terkejut namun tak lama dia langsung membalas ciuman dari Chanyeol.

"Baek, dimana kau meletakkan kunci itu?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Kunci kotak dimana kita menyimpan surat dari nenek Kim seonsaengnim," jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, dan kemudian dia tersenyum. "Di laci meja belajarku," ucapnya.

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya kemudian melangkah menuju meja belajar Baekhyun. Dia meraih kunci yang ia cari, kemudian mengambil kotak yang ia simpan di dalam lemari dan membuka kotak itu tanpa ragu. Tangannya mengeluarkan surat di dalamnya dan ia tersenyum menatapnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan khawatir. "Chanyeol, kau akan membaca surat itu sekarang? Tidak apa-apa? Kau mau aku menemanimu membaca surat itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Aku akan baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol. Dirinya begitu bahagia melihat Chanyeol yang kini benar-benar berani menghadapi ketakutannya. Dia juga merasa begitu bangga karena Chanyeol sudah berubah, menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik dan bukan seseorang yang terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lagi atas semua yang terjadi. Dia bangga bukan hanya kepada dirinya sendiri, tetapi juga kepada Chanyeol karena semua tidak akan terjadi jika bukan karena diri Chanyeol sendiri.

Chanyeol membuka surat di tangannya perlahan. Dia akan baik-baik saja, Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya. Apapun isi dari surat ini, dia akan baik-baik saja. Karena sekarang dia tidak sendirian lagi. Dia memiliki orang-orang yang peduli dan juga mencintainya, jadi dia yakin dia akan baik-baik saja.

Dan mulai sekarang kebahagiaan lah yang akan terus ada di dalam kehidupannya. Chanyeol yakin dan pastikan itu, karena dia memang pantas menerima semua kebahagiaan itu.

* * *

.

.

 **The End.**

.

.

* * *

So, akhirnya selesai~

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya apa isi surat dari nenek Kim seonsaengnim, but I'm so sorry karena di manga nya sendiri tidak dituliskan jadi disini juga tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Tapi, intinya, apapun isi dari surat itu, Chanyeol gak akan membiarkan dirinya sedih dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lagi, karena Chanyeol yang sekarang bukan Chanyeol yang dulu lagi, dan dia gak akan menjadikan masa lalu sebagai penghalangnya lagi.

Konflik manga ini lebih ke gimana Chanyeol menang dalam pertarungannya melawan diri sendiri sih, dan Baekhyun adalah sosok yang membantu dia dalam kemenangan itu.

Dan, I wanna say thank you so much buat kalian semua yang selalu setia ngasih review dan juga ngasih semangat, buat kalian yang sudah favorite dan follow cerita ini juga. Tanpa kalian, cerita ini mungkin gak akan pernah berlanjut sampai akhir seperti ini. Hehe

Buat:

 **WinterJun09, aupaupchan, n3208007, brinabaek, park yeolna, chxxanyexxol, NwgCB, Mybee, YOUR READER 04, khakikira, destianarosari, alietha doll, yousee, 90Rahmayani, FildavA, MeAsCBHS, evi agustina**

dan juga yang lain yang pernah kasih review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Terima kasih banyak buat kalian semuanya! You guys are the best!

Maafkan diri ini karena cerita ini punya banyak kekurangan disana sini yang mungkin membuat kalian gak puas.

I promise I'll try my best to better in the future!

Btw, aku juga baru aja ngepost ff remake chanbaek baru, so don't forget to check it out! Hehe

Once again, thank you so much for everything guys~

Love you so much and see you in the next story!

Bubye~


	12. Thank You!

**[REMAKE] Michiru Heya by Nekota Yonezou**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol And others.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Some Age-Switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Nekota Yonezou.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash. If you hate ChanBaek or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Please read remaker's note in the end if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Remaker's Gratitude**

* * *

Hello guys~

Still remember me? Lol

This time, ini bukan update tapi lebih ke tanda terima kasih buat para pembaca Michiru Heiya dan juga aku bakalan ngebales review review kalian buat chapter terakhir Michiru Heiya disini.

Maybe I've thanked you before, but here I am just wanna say thank you so much for all of you once again atas semua support kalian atas cerita ini dan juga semangat yang selalu kalian berikan untukku selalu remaker cerita ini.

You guys are the best for me and I really hope you guys know it.

And now it's time for me to reply to your reviews guys~

* * *

 **WinterJun09** : Hello kamu yang selalu setia baca dan kasih review buat Michiru Heiya! Hehe. Thank you so much yaa~ Review mu selalu bisa bikin aku semangat ngelanjutin semua remake ff ku~ Terima kasih juga buat semangat yang kamu kasih di remake ff chanbaek aku yang lain. Hehe. You're the best, love!

 **brinabaek** : YAY! Thank you so much yaa karena sudah setia baca dan juga kasih review buat cerita ini. Terima kasih juga buat semangatnya! Love you~

 **BianBaixian614** : Huhu. Appanya ceye kan udah meninggal, jadi dia cuma bisa minta maaf dalem hati dan yakin juga pasti appanya sama sekali gak nyalahin ceye sebenernya, tapi lebih ke nyalahin dirinya sendiri. Dan karena ceye udah bahagia, jadi ya appanya juga pasti udah bahagia di alam sana. Dan buat eommanya ceye, eommanya bisa dibilang udah putus hubungan sama ceye semenjak dia ninggalin ceye. Eommanya emang berusaha menghubungi ceye lewat surat tapi gak digubris sama ceye jadi bisa dibilang hubungan mereka sama sekali udah putus karena ceye emang gak mau berhubungan sama eommanya lagi.

 **Guest** : Gantung dimananya say? Hehe. Tell me so I can explain it to you~

 **bee** : Makasih juga karena sudah baca dan kasih review yaa say~

 **alietha doll** : Sayangnya isi suratnya gak diceritain yaa. Aku juga penasaran sebenernya. Hehe. And bener sekali kata kamu! Thank you so much karena sudah setia baca dan ninggalin review buat cerita ini yaa~ Dan aku juga udah posting cerita ChanBaek lain judulnya Tutor dan Breathe With Me. You can check it on my profile, dear~

 **Oh Evi Agustina** : Sorry darl, aku gak bisa ngasih sekuel karena ini ff remake. Hehe. Karena manganya gak punya sekuel, jadi aku juga gak bisa ngasih sekuel. Maaf banget yaa. And btw thank you so much sudah baca dan juga kasih review~

 **NwgCB** : Wah. Haha. Aku kemaren ke bandara karena jemput orang tuaku yang baru pulang dari Bogor. Hehe. And thank you so much sudah baca dan selalu kasih review buat cerita ini. You're the best, dear~

 **yousee** : Hello dear, aku udah posting dua ff ChanBaek yang baru dengan judul Breathe With Me dan Tutor. You can check it in my profile~ Btw thank you so much karena sudah baca dan juga selalu ninggalin review buat cerita ini~

 **park yeolna** : Terima kasih juga buat kamu yang sudah baca dan kasih review~

 **MeAsCBHS** : Wah wah, gak bisa login kenapa yaa? Ada yang bisa kasih solusi gak disini? Aku juga gak pernah ngalamin yang begini sih jadi kurang tau juga solusinya gimana. So sorry~ Huhuhu. Terima kasih banyak juga buat kamu yang sudah setia baca dan kasih review dan support buat cerita ini. You're the best, dear! You can check my newest ChanBaek stories in my profile btw~

 **homohomoclub** : AAAAAAAKKKKKK! Wkwkwkwk. Makasih udah baca dan kasih review ya say~

 **cabek614** : I'm so sorry aku gak bisa kasih sekuel karena ini ff remake dan aslinya ini emang gak ada sekuelnya. Huhuhu. But thank you so much udah baca dan juga review yaa~

 **beescrescent75** : Hehehe. Thank you so much buat kamu yang sudah nyempetin baca dan juga kasih review~

 **wulanfebriyanii** : Hoho. Makasih banyak yaa sudah setia baca dan kasih support buat cerita ini~

 **Vanilla92** : Hehe. Ceye jadi bottom tuntutan pekerjaan aja kok. Dia mah dari hati udah seme. Wkwkwk. Thank you so much udah nyempetin baca cerita ini dan ninggalin review juga~

 **FildavA** : YAY~ You can check my other chanbaek stories in my profile, dear! Btw thank you so much sudah baca cerita ini dan terima kasih banyak karena sudah kasih review juga^^

: So happy that you're happy after reading this fic dan so happy juga karena dirimu bisa dapet pelajaran dari fic ini. Hehe. Terima kasih banyak yaa udah nyempetin baca fic ini dan kasih review juga^^

 **JombloAkut** : Hello dear, aku sudah bales reviewmu via email yaa. Just tell me kalau misalnya masalahmu belum terpecahkan~

 **YourOnlyMoon** : Terima kasih banyak juga buat kamu sudah nyempetin buat baca dan kasih review buat cerita ini^^

* * *

And that's it~

Ternyata ada beberapa yang minta sekuel yaa. Huhu

I'm so sorry guys karena aku gak bisa kasih sekuel since this ff is remake ff dari manga dan karena manganya gak ada sekuelnya jadi aku juga gak bisa nulis sekuelnya. Huhu. Once again, I'm so sorry~

And I'm so glad that you guys love this story.

Kalian bisa check ff remake chanbaek aku yang lain di profile ku.

So, see you guys in my other chanbaek stories~

Bubye~


End file.
